


If the Sky Falls, We will Catch the Heavens

by PsychaoticButterscotch



Series: When the Sky Falls, We will Catch the Heavens [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a witch, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Animal Shifters, Comfort/Angst, Everyone is obsessed with pinching Yachi's face, Everything is platonic and parental/familial, Gen, Honestly I would too, I cannot stress the amount of PLATONIC I have written, I'll add more tags when the story progresses, Iwaizumi gives Yachi a knife, Let Yachi say curse words you cowards, Light Angst, Overworking, ROMANCE AINT IT BRO, Trust Issues, Yachi Hitoka is a Good Friend, Yachi Hitoka is a bundle of chaotic nerves, Yachi Hitoka is loveable, Yachi Hitoka-centric, Yachi has a family shes just scared to admit it, Yachi is a bit chaotic ngl, Yachi is a witch, Yachi is such a pure soul I cant even, ah pain so lovely, no thanks to Sugawara, parental figures, read the notes, team mom protects yachi hitoka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 60,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychaoticButterscotch/pseuds/PsychaoticButterscotch
Summary: Years have passed when those she loves leaves her alone once more, it takes a while to put her trust into people she cares about with fear they will leave.  Yachi Hitoka, eighteen years old with insomnia and obsessed with working, she comes back to a home that was too empty where she meets a wolf in her greenhouse.It so happens,  Yachi realizes she becomes the main character.But it doesn't mean she has to like it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Yachi Hitoka, Hoshiumi Kourai & Yachi Hitoka, Iwaizumi Hajime & Yachi Hitoka, Kyoutani Kentarou & Yachi Hitoka, Semi Eita & Yachi Hitoka, Sugawara Koushi & Yachi Hikota, Yaku Morisuke & Yachi Hitoka
Series: When the Sky Falls, We will Catch the Heavens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922809
Comments: 32
Kudos: 63
Collections: oc self insertSI





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BACK AT IT AGAIN B . I'LL SAY IT AGAIN, I MADE YACHI HITOKA THE MAIN FRICKIN CHARACTER COME @ ME SCRUBS
> 
> Take in mind, I'm trying to portray Yachi the way she originally is, but remember, she grew up the first few early years with no humans, (read the first book to understand or don't whatevs). Later on, she picked up traits with those who raised her, that being Hinata, Kenma, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima. In the first book, the boys were in their mid-to-late teens when they raised her, THEY WERE INEXPERIENCED IN TAKING CARE OF CHILDREN. But they tried their best to make Yachi a good kid with the basic survival instincts. 
> 
> Not to mention, she was a young teenager when they left, so she was taken care of by others (Akaashi, Sugawara, Yaku, Iwaizumi, and Semi). This means she was able to grow with more confidence because they helped her, she can stand her ground and bite back. The foundation the boys built for her were polished by #TEAM MOM. She has some of their characteristics, but I'll try my best to keep her the way she ORIGINALLY is, with the exception of the learned traits she grew up with. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this IMPORTANT NOTE *

“Yachi, are you finished with Nakamura-san’s order?” Iwaizumi shouted from the opposite side of the room. Wiping off the sweat from her brow, Yachi poked the fine point of the finally forged kitchen knife she carved out, the sleek markings on it were prominent and shone against the lamp light. Placing the knife in it’s scabbard sheath, she gently placed it in a box and closed the latch, taking the stamp and pressing it on the wood, she stood up and brought it to Iwaizumi.  “Yup! I just finished, do you want me to bring the order to her house?” 

Iwaizumi placed the scorching mold in the water, where it boiled. He turned to her, removing his gloves to shove it in the pouch of his belt, and clicked open the latch, taking out the knife, unsheathing it and brows raised. “Nice design work.” His fingertip slowly grazed to blade, “Sharp as a lion’s tooth. You never cease to amaze me with your work, Yachi-chan. Yosh, take this to Nakamura and come back. I’ll give you your pay and you be off to Yaku’s. You know how he gets when his employees are late.” Iwaizumi resumed his work.

Walking to the front of the building, Yachi went off, using the black bike Suga had given her. Biking to the north side of town, Yachi parked the bike at the gates and knocked on the door. 

When the wooden door opened, a young woman and a child appeared. 

“Nakamura-san, your order from the Metal Leaf. One new three-use general purpose knife.” She handed the woman the box, Nakamura taking out from her pocket the needed change. 

“Thank you, Yachi-chan. My, my, how you’ve grown! It’s nice seeing you again, dear. Have you gotten a partner yet?”

“Ah, no, not yet. I’m not really focusing on that, I’m so busy with work I don’t think I’d have time to find someone...like that.” She responded to the woman.

“You’ll have time soon enough, Yachi-chan. I remember when I met my hubby, it was the spring festival and it was a bit cold, but the weather was nice enough to go out. She was standing there and I walked up to her to say that she has the cutest outfit, and--oh, I wouldn’t want to take up most of your time, you’re still working. I’ll save that story for another time. See you!” The woman waved to her, seeing the blonde leave and bike away. 

When Yachi arrived back at the Metal Leaf, she received her pay and biked to work at the Lynx Diner. Being five minutes early before her shift started, she brought her bike to storage and tied the strings of her apron to her back. Pulling her hair in a low bun, she went to the front and started to take orders. 

“Yacchan, I’ll take the register, Yaku needs you to pick up the news for this week from the library.” Shibayama poked her shoulder. 

“Me? Why me?”

“Well, you’re reliable, you’re quick, and you’re the only one who has a bike.” He said to her. 

“Alright. I’ll be back then. But after that, I have to serve the tables.” Walking out to get her bike from the back, she cycled her way to the library, parking it and skipping the steps. Searching for a specific librarian, she finally spotted him when she saw the man being flirted with. His ocean eyes darted to her own copper ones. Politely declining their advances, he left them and walked up to Yachi. 

“Popular as ever, Akaashi-san. Really, wherever you go, people are willing to follow.” She giggled when he playfully rolled his eyes at her.

“Yachi-chan, did you need something? Have you finished with the book I’ve given you?” Pushing back his glasses, he saw her shake her head. 

“No, but Yaku-san is asking for this week’s news.” 

“You wait at the front, I’ll be back.” 

Doing what he told her, Yachi waited until she was given two stacks of newspapers. Having the first stack placed in the basket on the front and the other in the back basket, she waved goodbye to Akaashi and went back to the diner. Seeing that the restaurant was starting to get busier, she brought out the news and had them put on the rack right near the door, untying the string, they were ready and fresh to pick up. 

Getting her notepad and a pencil, she arrived at the first few tables and booths and took their order. From time to time, she would come over with a pitcher of lemon water and serve it to the guests. Then when the chef was done with their order, she brought it over to the hungry customers. The cycle repeats with small breaks in between. When night falls, the musician, Semi, strums his guitar, singing original songs he created. Then when he has breaks, Yachi serves him food. 

When her shift was over, she walked to the inn, dragging her bike alongside with her. Finally arriving, she went into the back to place her bike and continued up the stairs to her room. She hurriedly went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a bath, finally able to sit on the couch with the book Akaashi-san had let her borrow. 

Turning the next page, she kept rereading the same paragraph, mind starting to drift somewhere else, focusing outside the window of how mellow the streets look. Picking at the skin of her thumb, she got up, placing her book aside and went downstairs to the main lobby, where there, she headed to the cafeteria and sat down, drinking coffee. 

“What brings you here, Yacchan?” 

The man next to her held a curious expression. 

“Suga-san. Uhm, I can’t sleep.” 

“I would know, you’re drinking light dragon roast coffee.” He pulled up a chair and sat across from her. “What’s on your mind, kiddo?” 

Yachi thought for a moment. There’s plenty on her mind. She wants to work, but her bosses don’t want her to overwork herself and burn out. No matter how many times she offered for longer hours, they refused. She wants to read, but her mind starts buzzing white-noise, reading the same sentence over and over again. She wants to go out, but at the same time, her feet are aching from going back and forth for the entire day. 

“Just the little things, Suga-san. Nothing to be concerned about.”

Suga hummed, placing his chin on the palm of his hand. “Your ‘little things’ are different from most people’s ‘little things’. You have a face, that face, when you can’t figure something out.” 

“Face? I don’t have a face, this is my face. There’s no face.” She spoke defensively, taking a gulp from the cup. 

“Yeah, you do. Your nose is all scrunched up, and your dimples show. It’s either you’re thinking too hard or you’re holding in pee.” 

Yachi sputtered, looking away in a pout. “You’re seeing things. I’m fine.”   
  
“Fine that you’re overthinking the little things or fine as in  _ ‘I’m not going to sleep for a few days and overwork myself until I pass out?’ _ ” Suga grinned when Yachi glared at him slightly. 

“I’m not a workaholic.” She quipped.    
  
“I didn’t say you were one.”    
  
“I just like to work, it keeps me busy.” 

“It keeps your mind off the little things, you mean.”   
  
“It’s a good distraction.”    
  
Sugawara sent her a sympathetic look, “Yacchan, it’s okay to feel these kinds of things. It may be annoying but making you feel what you’re feeling right now helps you solve it later.”   
  
She bit her lip, speaking to him, “I am solving it. I’m working and trying to ignore it.” 

Sugawara sighed. “Ignoring it and working yourself to the bone isn’t solving it, Yacchan. If you do decide to come at this another way, well, that’ll be a different story. Since I’m already here and you most likely won’t want to sleep, you wanna burn extra hours? You can work at the front.” 

True to his word, the silver-haired man let Yachi work for a few hours until he decided that she needed to try and get some well-deserved sleep. It didn’t work. She stayed in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, tossing and turning, doing handstands, or drawing. As the years passed by, her insomnia had been clinging to her like a bug. Yachi would not sleep properly for a few days but did whatever she could to keep herself busy. 

When the alarm clock was about to ring, she clicked the button and got ready for the day. Down the stairs to the storage room, she greeted the employees a good morning and went to get her bike, going all the way to the Metal Leaf. 

“Yachi, you’re early.” Iwaizumi was given dragon roast coffee by her, they both drank their drink, about to get ready for the day. “You didn’t sleep again, did you?” 

“I closed my eyes in a good amount of seconds.” 

“That’s called blinking. Listen, you’re a great employee, but I think it would be good to have a day off once in a while.” 

“But if I have a day off, I’ll be bored. And when I’m bored, I start talking to animals, before it was cute, now it’s just crazy. Do you want to see your employee look crazy? They’re gonna start calling me Cinderella again.” She grumbled, taking bigger gulps of the coffee. 

“Fine, fine. You want to work, okay, I’ll make you want to have a day off.” 

Iwaizumi had given Yachi most of the orders, probably all of them. Though, any boss of Yachi knew how precise and quick she works. She had melted metal, cooled it, and forged the specific object. Most of the orders were about locks, keys, or kitchenware. The heat of the melting pot had caused Yachi to remove her sweater and sweat in her black tank top. Carving intricate designs in a matter of a few hours and polishing them, she placed each in the boxes, one by one, going to each of the customers’ houses to hand deliver them. 

Iwaizumi took away the coffee that Yachi was drinking. 

“Wh-! Iwaizumi-san!”

He shook his head in disapproval. “Don’t be like Suga. I swear, you two drink these things like your lives depended on them. This is why you can’t sleep. Your shift is up and when you are about to go to your next job, take a break. I wouldn’t want my favorite employee to become a snail.”   
  
“I’m your only employee.” She deadpanned. 

“Exactly. Don’t distract yourself and take a nap.”

When Yachi left the Metal Leaf, she went to the inn, her knee bouncing as she fiddled with her fingers. She laid down on the bed and tried to sleep. 

She really tried. 

But her heart was beating fast, she was fidgety, and she couldn’t stay still. She wanted to keep doing something, working, anything to get her mind off. Groaning, she banged her head against the soft pillows. This is very tedious. Getting ready for her next job, she drove her bike to the diner. 

Early as usual, she had a head start in receiving orders from customers, bringing drinks, appetizers, and meals. 

“Yacchan, table seven is requesting for you!” Inuoka nudged her shoulder, carrying a platter full of food. 

“Requesting me?” She headed to the table where her mood shifted to slight annoyance. “What can I get you?” Her emotions were neutral as the people in the table snickered. 

“Yo, Cinderella, where’s your little birdies?” Onishi taunted her, the irk in Yachi strumming her. She said nothing as the other person, Arai, insulted, “Yeah, where’s that lazy cat of yours? Did that thing leave like your family did?” 

“Banana milk it is then, for the table.” Yachi knew their order, seeing as that’s all they ordered when they were here, besides small snacks. 

“Thanks, Cinderella! Oh, make sure to clean this up,” Masaki, the girl, smiled at her, then tipping over the glass of water to the ground, having the liquid spill onto the table and floor. 

Yachi wonders why those three still come here. Ever since the incident years ago, at the fountain, they bothered her. No matter how many times Yachi ignored or dealt with the problem, they kept coming back to annoy her. They weren’t as bad as they were when they were kids, poking her buttons to see how long she’ll explode. There are plenty of cafes, restaurants, food booths in this town, but why do they come here? She can’t do anything about it really, she works at the diner and all they do taunt her and cause messes. The reason why Yaku hasn’t kicked them out was because he hasn’t seen them do anything bad in front of him, only looking like clumsy customers. Not to mention, they appeared only months ago, when they decided their previous hang out spot had bored them. 

Distributing their drinks, she took the rag that hung from her shoulder and wiped the spill. Getting to her hands and knees, she continued to dry out the mess, getting up and dusting herself. 

Yachi huffed, “Is there anything else I can get you?” 

“No, we’re good, thanks, Cinderella.” Onishi waved her off, his trio talking about whatever. 

Yachi proceeded to serve the other guests, feeling her blood continue to pump and her being more fidgety. She continued to work straight through, not once taking a break as she was too busy working. 

Noticing the grind she was on, Yaku walked up to her and placed his hands on his hips. “Yacchan.” 

Yachi was making tea, humming in response. 

“You’ve been working for eight hours straight with no breaks. It’s time for you to head home. Get some sleep. You should be exhausted by now.” 

Yachi called out the name of the person’s drinking it and gave it to them. “I’m fine, I drank like, four cups of dragon coffee, Yaku-san.”   
  
Yaku’s brow etched in concern, “I should’ve never given it to you. It’s Suga’s damn fault too, encouraging it. I swear, you two are addicted to that stuff. C’mon, I don’t want you to pass out.” 

Yachi kept working, using her magic to cast a flame on the stove and heating the water. She used a filter on the top of the cup and drabbled the tea leaves.   
  
In a strict voice and stern face, Yaku directed his voice to her, “Oi, Yachi. As your boss, I demand you to stop working and get some sleep.” She turned to him, his facial expressions softening, “I don’t want you to get sick.”    
  
She glanced away and sighed, untying her apron. Yaku called one of the available employees to take over while she left to go into the breakroom. Just as she was getting a mug from the cupboard and ready to pour the coffee beans, from outside, she heard Yaku yell, “Don’t even think about making yourself that hell coffee!” 

Pouting, Yachi instead drank water. Sitting down on the couch, her fingers tapped her thigh. She needs to work. She has to work. Maybe she should apply for another job? Maybe Akaashi-san can get her a job in the library again? Maybe not, he knows that she’s already working more than two jobs and he thinks that if he adds another to her list she won’t be sleeping at all anymore, not that she has been sleeping properly for a long time. Ukai can probably hire her, he needs the hands to serve food for his store now. No, he’s known her for a long time, not to mention he knows Sugawara-san, which means Sugawara will easily convince Ukai-san to not hire her. She used to work at the Cave of Crystals, but Shimada-san doesn’t want to add to her list of jobs. 

Her brain hurts, maybe from the lack of sleep, stress, overworking, overthinking, etc. 

Finishing her drink, she washed the mug and bid goodbye to her boss and fellow employees. The stars were twinkling as usual, the sky dark as ever. No moon was to be found and she decided to go to one of the apartment complexes in the east of town. Parking her bike in the rack, she walked up the stairs and when she arrived at a door with an owl ornament, she knocked on the door. She waited a while for him to open, and when the person she expected did, she pardoned herself and took off her shoes. 

“Are you okay, Yachi-chan?” Akaashi had on comfier clothes, his glasses resting on top of his head. She sat on the soft beanbag and stared up at the ceiling. 

“Is it so wrong to work all your life?” 

Akaashi looked at her after he closed the door. “Most people want the opposite of that.” 

“But is it wrong? I just want to work, and work, and work. I don’t care if I work until I die, I just need to work.” She rolled to her side and breathed in deeply. 

Sitting on the chair next to her, he responded, “Being a workaholic is not something someone strives to be.” 

“I’m...am I a workaholic?”   
  
“From the moment you started your first night shift, yes.” 

“Akaashi-san, Suga-san says that I’m...ignoring the little things.  _ My _ little things. He told me I want to work so I won’t have to think about it, and he tells me it’s okay to feel those things I’m thinking about. I don’t think it’s okay, cause if I think, then I’ll feel too much, if I feel too much, then I’ll,” she twirled her fingers against each other, “Poof.” 

“...It’s okay to cry, you know.” 

“I’m not going to cry, I haven’t cried in so long that I don’t even know how to cry, and I plan to keep it that way.” 

Akaashi observed her tapping foot. “Okay. You’re a smart person, you know when to stop and you know when to work. You’re smart enough to know that this cycle you go through is not the best way of coping and will be too much that you won’t be able to hold in how long you’ve been feeling. But you know your limit. I don’t think you’re at your limit yet to care enough how you live and go through with your life. I won’t tell you to stop, because I know you won’t. So, all I can do is say, be careful.”

Yachi moved her gaze to the man. “Why  _ aren’t _ you telling me to stop working so much? Suga-san, Iwaizumi-san, Yaku-san, and Semi-san try their hardest to prevent me from spending too many hours at work.” 

“Cause I’d be a hypocrite. I don’t work as much as you do, not anymore, but I do work to not think about my little things. It distracts me and I need it.” He brought his finger up and jerked it towards him, magically, the glasses from the cupboard floated towards him, cold water being poured into the cups by the pitcher and brought towards his hands. He grabbed both and gave one to Yachi. “At least for me, I know when I’ve reached my limit and when I need to take breaks. I’m not as youthful and energetic as you are, Yachi-chan.”   
  
“Akaashi-san, you’re still young.”   
  
“Thirty-nine is not young, Yachi-chan.” He said before taking a sip.

“It’s before your midlife, at least.”

“I suppose so.” 

It was a moment of silence between the two of them. 

“Akaashi-san, do you think I’ve changed?” 

“How do you mean?”

“In general.”   
  
“You got taller, your hair is shorter than before, and you still are that determined, hard-working, helpful, girl I know. You’re nice, and you’re still sweet, cheery, but,” He frowns a bit, “When you smile, it doesn’t reach your eyes as much as it did before. It’s forced and awkward, and the pain they’ve left on you still scars you.” She traced the rim of the glass with her forefinger, listening. “When you do smile genuinely, it’s when you’re home.”   
  
Yachi chuckled dryly. “I don’t have a home.”   
  
“You do, it’s just empty...You don’t cry anymore. I remember you used to be very emotional, such a crybaby. Now, you don’t even let yourself feel as much when people do nice or bad things for or to you.”

Her neutral expression hid behind the glass of water she drank from. 

“Yes, you changed. You have pushed yourself out of your comfort zone to do what you want to do to get by. You close yourself off to new people and you are content with no changes happening. You’re only being careful and that’s an appropriate response. Though, for five years, I would think you’d have time to heal.” 

Yachi rested the glass on the coffee table. “I’ve healed. I  _ am _ healed. I’m good, I’m fine, my mind’s,” Her fingers stretched, “Blegh. Sometimes it’s buzzing, sometimes it’s clear and loud. Or just quiet. And I have to fill that up with something.”   
  
“Work. You fill it with work.”    
  
“Yes, exactly. It’s what makes me keep going. Don’t get me wrong, when they left I was and still am endlessly grateful that I had people I know to help me, including you.”

“Yachi, I didn’t know you left your home to live in Suga’s inn. I found out from Yaku.”

She sat up, patting her sides. “W-well! I technically didn’t leave my house. I just didn’t want to stay there...for a while.”   
  
“That’s a long while.” 

Yachi groaned, laying back down. “I know, I know. I should be able to walk through those gates and step inside that house. But everytime I do, it feels…”  _ Lonely. Dead. Quiet. Sad. _ “Tiring. At least when I’m in the motel, it’s in town. It’s livelier, busy. I like busy. Busy’s good.” 

“Busy can be tiring.” He yawned as he leaned into the couch, cracking his fingers.

“For others, sure. Akaashi-san, do you think I should go back to that house? My house?” She rolled on her side to face him. 

Akaashi looked up at the ceiling, staring at the light. “I think it will give you closure. It will be a bittersweet feeling to experience.”    
  
Yachi stood up and stretched. “Mmm. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, Akaashi-san. If something happens to me, like, I don’t know, a bear lives there and decides to kill me, you already know where I disappeared off to.”   
  
“That’s too extreme. A family of racoons or possums is more fitting, if they come in a group they are more powerful and rabid.”

Waving off, she bid him a good night and closed his door, exiting the building she biked to the north of town, and went off to the trail where there, a hill laid empty and nature covering the gates. Parking the bike at the patio, her fingers twitched, hesitant to touch to knob. 

_ I can do it. I have done many things. I have carved metal, I have made knives, I can cook, I can make a light roast snow latte, that means I can definitely open the door to my house!  _

Taking a deep breath she opened the door. Like before, it felt too big, too empty, for her alone.

She didn’t bother to take off her shoes, flicking the lightswitch on and off. The lights didn’t turn on.

“Figures.” 

Shutting the door behind her, she continued to walk through the living room and visited the experiment room. Her cauldron was still there, collecting dust and cobwebs, the faint marks of explosions were stained on the floor and ceiling. At the wall by her ankles, the faded pawprints stained with ink were still there. She smiled, feeling the memory felt fuzzy in her. 

Kenma wanted to keep track of the spells that had backfired, so he dipped his paws into the black ink and printed them on the walls. 

Exiting that room, she proceeded to head into the hallway and stood in front of a door, decorated with drawings, crow feet and paw imprints. Nudging the door, it was still filled with drawings a little girl used to draw and books that filled the shelves near the walls. Her stomach felt like something was pinching it, she urged to move on to the next room. 

Clearing most of the top floors and hallways, she made her way to the backyard, where the bird fountain had become overtaken with leaves and flowers. The table set also had become dirty from absence, the chair rooted to the ground due to the vines. Walking through the backyard, she entered the greenhouse. It was warm inside and plants no longer thrived from the inside. 

“That’s...weird.” Yachi hovered her hands over the plants. The plants were not being tended to so they did not live. Then why does she feel something alive, something distressed radiating off waves of energy? The more she continued to walk through the wilted bushes, Yachi sensed the intense emotions thriving and alive. 

In a bungalow of plants that were the opposite of dead, the window panes had been broken which large leaves hung over the small area. This section of the greenhouse was the only part that had vegetation. Pushing away the large leaves, she froze when her eyes met flaring honey gold ones. The animal was bigger than any animal Yachi had seen before, so it must be from the wild. How did it even get in here? 

She stepped back when she felt the hostile air cloud her, the animal growled at her from where it stood. It started to get up and make its way towards her, her stare fixated on the creature’s and unable to gulp down her fear. From out of the abundance of green, it’s intimidating presence made Yachi cower. The animal was a wolf, Yachi thinks. She’s never seen a wolf, but from the books, that’s what she categorizes it. Wolves were not common in the area, as it was mostly foxes that crowded the town, along with little creatures like squirrels, chipmunks, and stray cats. But a wolf?

Why is a wolf here?

The more Yachi took in the large golden wolf, she noticed that it’s hind leg was bleeding, the source was it’s thigh that had claw marks that were deep. 

“You’re hurt.” She said in a low voice. Standing up straight, she tried to make herself appear larger, steadying herself to not shake as much and glared back at them. “You’re hurt.” She repeated, in a louder, stern, tone. “You’re hurt and I can help you.” 

_ This is ridiculous. This is ridiculous. This is so damn ridiculous! My last words are going to be concern for a wolf that’ll probably jump me and tear out my intestines and I’ll be dead and the only person who’ll know I’ll be missing is Akaashi-san and if he comes to check on me, he’ll die too! Ahhh, what did I get myself into?! I’m gonna die, I’m- No! Stop! I have an idea!  _

From her satchel, she snailed her hand down inside the bag, the wolf taking note and growling louder in warning. It was hurt and now some other animal, a human is here so the wolf is obviously going to feel threatened! But thank God, Yachi has a tiny jar of that animal communication potion on her. She was going to use it to talk to the cat that always stayed at the Lynx Diner, but since Yaku kicked her out she just kept it in her satchel. 

With slow movement, she popped open the jar and drank from it, putting back the bottle back in her bag. 

“Okay, okay. You’re hurt. I can help you. I know you don’t trust random strangers, maybe even humans, but if I do something that makes you uncomfortable or you don’t like, you have the right to bite me. Then you’ll never see me again. But I can help patch that injury of yours up.” She offered it. She hoped that the potion had kicked in. When taking the animal communication potion, the animal can feel your energy, your voice and hear your words clearer. 

The wolf did not stop glaring at her, scanning her up and down and huffed through his nose. Lowering its head, the wolf limped forwards a bit and sat down.

Yachi waited five seconds until she started moving towards it. Kneeling at the injury, she removed her satchel and took out a water bottle. Uncapping it, she poured the cold water on the wolf’s open marks. She stopped when he snarled, jolting at the coldness.

“Uhm, to be more aware of who and what I am, I’m Yachi and I’m a witch. To, uh, make the injury not feel like ehm, a bitch, I can cast a numbing spell on the area so you won’t feel any stinging or uncomfortableness. You’ll feel nothing at all- bu-but don’t perceive that as a threat or anything! I really do want to help you!” She insisted, waving her hand and appearing more soft. 

It blinked at her and moved his head. She thinks it was a nod? 

Placing the bottle next to her, her hands hovered above the wound and there was a slight glow of violet, lighting the wound and as she went back to retreat the small first aid kit, she proceeded with the disinfectant and stitching. She sutured each wound individually, even using her magic to heal up the process.

It had taken a while for her to heal the wound, even using up most of her energy to speed up the disinfectant to kill the bad bacteria and infection. Tying up the knot and cutting the thread, she wiped her temple and smiled. Yachi packed up and stood up. “There you go. Sorry it took so long, I haven’t used magic in a while and using that much of it kinda took it out of me. Uh,” she put on her satchel and scratched the back of her neck, “You...you’re not from here?” 

The wolf glanced and hunched its shoulders. 

“Oh, uhm, you must be from far away then. Johzenji? I’ve never been there or anywhere, really, but, I think wolves are common there? Maybe Aobajohsai? The wolf is one of the symbols there...I think. Maybe. I’m probably wrong. Are you from there? Wait, am I prying? I don’t want to seem like I am, I’m just wondering and-and I’ll stop...talking now.” Yachi flushed with embarrassment, seeing the canine staring, observing her. He laid his head down on top of his paws. 

“So you’re from there. That’s cool. I’m from here, wha- of course I’m from here, idiot.” She grumbled to herself. “I’m not normally like this, I’m normally normal. That sounds really stupid, uhm, so, what’s your name?” She shifted her ramblings onto something else, rather not focusing on her but him. 

He let out a puff, blinking. 

“Kyotani? That’s a nice name. Yeah, the healing does make you a bit sleepy. It's to replenish the energy you’ve exerted and revitalize your skin. I hope I was enough to mend your wounds. What happened to you?”    
  
The wolf rolled his eyes. 

  
“A bear cub, huh? Mother bears would be very protective over their cubs, maybe that’s why she had to stop you from intimidating her baby.”    
  
Kyotani looked away. 

Yachi giggled from behind her hand. “Okay? If I had a younger sibling or child, I’ll be very mean to anyone who would seem to  _ growl _ at them.” 

The blond wolf snarled at her. 

She waved off, clearing her throat. “Sorry, sorry. I’ll stop. Are you hungry?” From her satchel, she pulled out a small box. “This is from the cafe I work at. It’s rice and pork. I was supposed to eat it, but I was too busy. You can have it.” Opening the box, she pushed it towards him. 

He sniffed, making sure nothing was out of the ordinary. 

“I don’t think I’d have time to poison my own food, Kyotani.” 

He went back to glaring at her. He nibbled at the pork, then started to really devour the package. Yachi viewed the wolf as he was eating like he hadn’t been fed for so long. It was kinda gross to look at. Turning away, she fiddled with her thumbs. The animal communication potion won’t last long, so she decided to say what has to be said. 

“So...uhm, Kyotani, I can, uh, after you’re done, you can come into the house. I-If you can walk, that is. Please don’t force yourself! I’d hate if your stitches would burst.” 

Then an idea popped in her head. 

“I can carry you there. W-With my powers. It’ll be quick and painless and I don’t know if you can fit through my door. Can you? Maybe you can. Do I have your permission, Kyotani?” \

The wolf thought for a moment and sighed. 

“Alright! I’ve carried heavier,” She rubbed her hands together and focused all of Kyotani’s energy with hers. A light yellow glow with small specks of light dust surrounded him and he followed her as she walked out of the greenhouse. Past the patio and into the door, she rested him in the living room where the rug would serve as a bed of some kind for him. Letting out an exhale, the witch nodded to herself. He wasn’t as heavy as she thought he was. Thank you to Iwaizumi-san for letting her carry the heavy iron. And magic. Thank you magic. 

“Alright, Kyotani. I have to go.”    
  
He tilted his head.

“O-oh! I do live here, it’s just I live somewhere else now. This place is more like…” She thought for the words that would sound better than an abandoned home, “A luxury home. I’d want to take you to my apartment, but I don’t think taking a wolf to town sends the right message. I promise I’ll be back in the morning. I’ll bring lots of food for you, so don’t worry!” 

Bidding him a goodnight, Yachi closes the door and rides her bike back to the motel. Placing the bike in storage and climbing up the stairs, she closed the door to her room and slapped her face. 

“Holy...I took care of a wolf! I took care of a frickin’ wolf and managed to not get killed! Holy shit! Oh my god, I healed a wolf and took it into my home and did not die! Ha...Hahaha!” Yachi bursted into maniacal laughs, sliding down to the floor and slamming her fists. 

Catching her breath as the laughs died down, she was in the fetal position. “I didn’t die. I didn’t die. I didn’t die and that was amazing.” She hugged her knees tighter to her chest.

“Wait until Akaashi-san hears about this.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi works and works.

“I think you need an hour nap, Yachi.” Akaashi spoke, carrying books as he put them in order on the shelves.  
It was early morning and Yachi waited on the steps of the library where she had met with Akaashi with keys to open the door. She told him about last night, every detail that she can recall and this morning’s re-encounter.

“I’m not making this up though! I swear!”

“Wolves are hostile creatures and they do not react well to humans, much less a person that is alone and open to attack.”

She rubbed her aching eyes. “I’m not crazy, I’m _not_ crazy!” Insisting as she walks besides him, poking his shoulder.

“I believe that you’re not crazy, I believe you haven’t had proper sleep in four days that you’re hallucinating. It’s common, happened before, will most likely happen again.” He wedged the thick book in between the others and continued on.

“Well, when I’m hallucinating I see bees with tiny hats and bowties. Maybe even a giant spider with a fancy kimono on.” Yachi said sarcastically, picking up her pace to follow Akaashi.

He added, “Not to mention the foxes that steal my onigiri, cause that’s not a hallucination.”

“They stole it, I know it! When you weren’t looking, I saw the fox take it!”

Placing the final book in its spot, he turned to her and pinched her cheek. “If you saw the fox take it, you should’ve used your magic to swoosh away the little pest.”

Yachi whined, swatting away his hand. “The poor thing looked so hungry!”

“My onigiri is sacred. Not even a fox is worthy to use its filthy paws on my food.” He gave one last squeeze and let go, returning back to the front desk. “How long did you even nap for?”

“Uh...Let’s see. I got back in the evening and then stayed up drawing, contemplating my place in the universe, then passed out for like,” She counted the hours on her fingers, “Four hours? Four hours. Yeah, I woke up every hour waiting for the sun to rise. Then I did. Suga-san caught me on the rooftop staring at the horizon again and forced me to go back to bed. He was monitoring me from outside my door. Then I sneaked out using the fire escape and came here.” She smiled at him whereas Akaashi held a deadpan look.

“Yachi…”

“Please don’t say it.” She pouted at him and he sighed at her.

“Fine, I won’t say it. But, you will pass out during work and accidentally hurt yourself more and they will tell you ‘I told you so.’”

“Akaashi-san! I have never passed out during work ever in my life! No matter how long I’ve stayed up, I’ve always come to work early and ready to get dirty!”

“Don’t say that.”

“Uh, ok?” Glancing at the clock on the wall, she decided to head out. “I’ll see you later, Akaashi-san. Gotta get to the Metal Leaf before Iwaizumi-san does!” She nodded at him and went outside, taking her bike to drive to the Metal Leaf.

When she parked her bike at the rack, she used the key that was given to her to separate the door gates and locked them at the sides. Down the big hallway, she stopped when she reached the end and got the furnace started.

“Time to get to work.”

\------

“Unbelievable.” Iwaizumi muttered underneath his breath, placing down the tray of drinks.

“Iwaizumi-san, I made so many keychains! And hooks! I think if we hang the keychains outside, the kids will want to buy them! I made so many cute ones too! I have the leaf, a heart, a crow’s skull, a cat, a cat skull-”

“Yachi, I’m very thankful that you were able to work so hard to make these, but did you sleep? You seem more fidgety.”

“That reminds me, I should’ve bought myself coffee.” She bonked herself on the head.

“I brought you Chai tea. Take a break and drink it.” Iwaizumi removed the decorated cup and gave it to her.

Partly doing as he said, she took a sip and instantly felt warm. Going to the table, she took her sketchbook and decided to make a few of her own creations. Most were necklaces, bracelets, knives, bottle openers, and small decorations. Iwaizumi resumed his projects that needed to be finished.

“Can I go back to work now?”

Iwaizumi blinked. “You just started your break.”

“Yeah, so can I go back to work?”

Iwaizumi furrowed his brow. “Yachi, I think you need to slow down. Why don’t you draw the next ideas you want to make?”

“I did that already. I want to make it now.”

He sighed, scratching his scalp. “I know you love to work, but you have to draw the line somewhere when you’re overworking yourself.”

“We’ve been through this before, Iwaizumi-san. I may not have slept properly for a few days, but it doesn’t stop me. I feel better when I’m awake, I’m well off. I’ll be fine. If I do start to feel lightheaded or sick, I’ll rest. Promise!”

“Fine, I get it. You’re so stubborn sometimes. Okay, five minutes and then you can go back to whatever you have to do.”

“Thank you!”

\------

After selling the creations she made and other works, Yachi rubbed her eyes. Her vision became blurry for a second, but repeatedly blinking, it was clear. By mid afternoon, it was time for her to head to the Lynx Diner. Receiving her pay and saying goodbye to Iwaizumi-san, she made her way to the Lynx Diner, minutes before her actual shift started.

“Early as ever, Yacchan.” Shibayama handed her the apron, notepad, and pencil.

“I’m a busy bee, Shiba-chan.” Shooting him a cheeky smile, she went ahead to take orders.

Customers were fairly nice and patient today. Things were going smoothly. Everyone received their orders and nothing went wrong.

“Yacchan.”

Yachi shrieked as she almost dropped the mug that has yet to be filled with light dragon roast coffee. Turning around, she was face to face with her boss, Yaku, who was crossing his arms and giving him his best mom stare.

“Are you drinking that hell coffee again?”

“No...I’m not drinking Blazing Hellcat, I was going to drink light dragon roast coffee. I’m not as intense as Suga-san. I can’t drink that hell coffee.” She remarked to him, about to pour the hot water into her mug.

Yaku went up to her and took away the cup. “I bet you haven’t eaten anything since this morning. Knowing you, Akaashi had to remind you and made you eat in front of him. Then you went straight to Iwaizumi, working with little to no breaks because you insist that you don’t need breaks, and forgot to eat lunch on the way here. Did I hit the mark?” He jutted his hip to the side and rested his hand there.

Yachi looked down sheepishly, digging her toes to the floor. “Maybe.”

“Yacchan, eat something. I’ll ask Fukunaga to make you something,” He pointed at her, “You better eat.”

Raising her hands slightly in surrender she nodded, “I will, I will!”

Sitting in the break room, Fukanaga came with a meal and tea, ruffling her hair and going back to work. Eating alone, she wondered how Kyotani was doing. She may have to clean up his wound and redo his bandages. During the transition of going to her next job, Yachi made sure to buy food for him and bike all the way to her house and give him the food. He was still sleeping so she hoped he woke up and ate the fresh food she bought. She also left a bowl of cold freshwater there besides the food, should she go back?

Sipping down the rest of the soup, she exhaled and cleaned up the table, washing the dishes and returning back to work.

By the time she was giving out the desserts to the table, Semi entered the cafe and greeted her.

“Stayed up another night, Yacchan?” He asked, flicking her shoulder.

“Sleep can’t catch up to me, Semi-san. I’m too fast. Here’s your order.” Placing down the tray she smiled when the child thanked her.

“You don’t really listen to anyone when it concerns your wellbeing, so, I’m not going to say anything related to it. Instead, can you get me something to drink? Gotta get my singing voice ready.” Semi asked her.

Returning with a drink as he already set up, he gulped down the water and placed it on the floor besides his chair.

The lights dimmed a bit and the candles along with the faerie lights illuminated the restaurant, the ambiance changing to a more peaceful setting.

Yachi worked to the bone until her shift was over, picking up the tiniest orders before Yaku could notice she was still serving the customers. Catching her breath, she was out back, eating a small meal while sitting on a crate.

One of the employees had decided to take their break, holding their bowl of rice and meat. He spotted her and decided to sit next to her. “Yacchan? You’re still here?” Inuoka wiped the sweat off his brow with his handkerchief. “I shouldn’t be surprised though, you like to work.”

“Inuoka, I’m working because I like to help. And Yaku-san likes employees who go above and beyond.”

“Yacchan, I think you’re going way beyond. You’re overworking yourself again.” Inuoka nudged her with his shoulder. She pushed back with her own shoulder.

“I may be overworking myself, but have I gotten sick because of it? No, no I have not.”

“Not yet anyways. I don’t know how you do it, wanting to work nonstop. You’ve been doing it for years and you haven’t burnt out yet, what’s your secret? I’d be dead by now.” He joked, gathering rice and taking a bite of it.

“Unlike you, you run on pure energy so you’ll eventually run low, but with me, I take coffee and power naps. So my energy runs more after I take a good nap. Sometimes I forget to take naps and then I just drink coffee. Light dragon roast coffee is key. Though, if I don’t want to sleep ever again, I’ll drink Blazing Hellcat.” She told him, using her chopsticks to pick up the pork slice. “I’m not very hardcore though, I drank one tiny sip of that hell coffee and I was so productive for three days I didn’t know who I was at one point. Why did Fukunaga convince me to work with him to make that drink? It’s not even in the menu.”  
Swallowing his food, he said, “Yacchan, I think that’s only designed for you, Fukunaga, Yaku-san, and Sugawara-san. I’ve only ever seen Sugawara-san and Fukunaga drink it. Shibayama won’t try it cause he thinks he’ll die from it. Yaku-san doesn’t even want to have it made for me saying I have enough energy as is.”

“I mean...I can make it for you, but you can’t tell Yaku-san I let you try it.”

“I think I’d want to try it because I always wonder how you run with no breaks and unlimited amounts of coffee in your system.”

Yachi hummed with the tip of the chopsticks pressed to her lips. “You’d be unstoppable. With that amount of energy you carry plus the coffee, I think you’d be working through an entire week with no breaks or sleep. Not even a power nap.”

“Would you drink it with me? I don’t want to be the only one getting in trouble.”

“Wha- I’d get in trouble because Yaku-san will find out that I made it for you...and me!”

Inuoka whined, “Yeah, but I don’t want to be the only one that gets scolded! Please? Everyone knows that May is the busiest month, we’ll be crowded. May is only a week away and we’ll be doing overnight shifts anyway.”

Yachi planned out, “Okay, in the beginning of May, we’ll drink the hell coffee and see how it pans out.”

He beamed at an idea. “Let’s make it a competition on who crashes first! If I win, you take my shift at the register for three weeks, if you win, I have to take your night shifts.”

She frowned at the proposition. “What? But I like my night shifts.”

Inuoka snapped his fingers. “Exactly.”

She rolled her eyes and held out her hand. “Fine, it’s a deal then. But a tweak, the loser has to make the winner’s favorite drink before they leave when their shift is finished.”

Inuoka took her hand and they shook on it.

“You’re going down.” He smiled.

“I’d like to see you try, Inu-chan.”

\------

“I’m back!” Yachi opened the door to her home, where the wolf was now laying on the couch. He raised his head in question when she showed him a bag with various contents in it.

Kneeling down, she greeted him. “I brought you food, a lot of food and water.” Coming close to him, she took out the large tray of food and a medium sized tray. Waving her hand over the medium sized tray, cold water manifested in it. Kyotani glanced at her, then to the water and lapped at it. Removing the cover of the big tray, there revealed pork, beef, and chicken slices with generous amounts of rice.

“I didn’t know how much food you wanted so I took what I could. Sorry I came home late, I got caught up in work.”

Kyotani reacted but eating the food, not giving a look as she continued speaking.

“It’s kind of cold in here. I’ll be back, I’m going to find something to put in the fireplace.” Getting up, she went to the backyard to find anything to burn. Looking around, she found fallen branches and decided that it will do for the meantime. She thought about burning some of her old drawings too, it will serve as kindling.

Coming back, she placed the wood in the fireplace and muttered some words, a spark shooting off her fingertips and onto the wood, causing bright embers to burn and set aflame. The fire started to feet on the branches, putting off warmth and light.

It was easier to see now, no more struggling to see in the dark or tripping on her own feet. The only sounds that were present was Kyotani’s chewing.

Yachi wasn’t sure what to talk about, but she did want to speak to the wolf, get to know him more.

“Is it alright if I just talk? You don’t have to listen if you don’t want to, I just need to let some stuff off my back.”

Kyotani continued to eat.

She took it as a yes.  
“Everyone I know keeps telling me to slow down. I do have the choice to do that, but I don’t want to. If I wanted to slow down I would’ve done that already. I like to be busy. Is it weird that I like to work? That it keeps me sane? If there’s one thing I told myself is that I will not sit and wait for things to be done for me. I can do plenty on my own. I can work without taking a break, I can work until the morning rises, I can make a really good caramel drizzled latte, and I can definitely be well off on my own...with friends, of course. I mean, they’re definitely more parental figures, rather then friends. I really need friends my age, I’m literally the youngest in my work space.” She sighed, burying her face in her hands. “I’m trying so hard not to be a mess and that’s been a good record for five years. Sure, it was hard to adjust but I’ve become stricter on myself and made sure not to shed a tear for anyone, not family, not friends, especially not for myself. I’m not a crybaby anymore and I need to grow up. I can’t just sulk and talk about how life is depressing and unfair all the time. I’m better than that, the people I know are better than that. I mean, if I just talked about how bummed out I was, wouldn’t that be annoying?” She turned to Kyotani, who was still eating.

“Yeah, I guess it would be. You know I haven’t slept in almost a week. I squeezed in some power naps to not worry anyone, drank some coffee, got to work. You ever just focus on something that it’s the only thing you do most of the time? Is it sad? I’m not sure myself, that’s why I’m asking you. But you won’t really answer since you are a wolf. I don’t think you can understand me, I didn’t take the animal communication potion. Or maybe you can? There were times I didn’t take it and some animals understood me. I remember as a kid, I used to talk to birds, people found it cute, but now, if I do that, I’m that crazy bird lady. I’m trying not to stick out like a sore thumb anymore, I think I’m accomplishing that.”

When Kyotani finished, he raised his head up and looked at her.

“I hope you enjoyed the meal, Kyotani. I’ll bring food tomorrow morning.”

When the silence lingered, she began tapping her fingers on her knee.

“I’m going to clean your wound now, got to put on new bandages.” She said, taking out her small first aid kit from her satchel.

Kyotani allowed her to clean the wound, then used her magic to speed up the process. Replacing the bandages, she tightened the knot and asked if it was comfortable. Ducking his head, she took it as an ‘okay’ and shifted back to lean her back on the couch.

“I would suspect wolves to be more...aggressive when strangers came near them. Have you had human owners? A family?” Yachi wondered.

The golden wolf nodded once and laid his head on the floor.

“Oh. I’m not sure if it’s to the first or second question, so, I’m gonna go with yes to both. Did you leave them?”  
He nodded again.

“Were they...not nice?”

He shook his head.

“Hmm. You liked them, then?”

He huffed at her.

“I’ll go with tolerable, for your answer. If you liked them, why did you leave them?”

Kyotani did not answer.

“Why did I think I’ll get a full sentence answer? Ugh, don’t mind me, I’m just an idiot, sometimes I forget animals can’t talk, well, they do, I’m just not taking the potion. I apologize, I shouldn’t have asked, I didn’t want to pry on your life, I was just curious. I won’t ask anymore, if you’re uncomfortable.” She pulled her knees to her chest, pulling at the rug.

She started to reminisce, feeling an aching feeling in her heart. “I...had families. They never stayed long, but one did, but then, like the rest, they had to leave. I can’t see them anymore, it’s not like a physical force is stopping us from seeing each other, it’s just they needed to leave for some reason and I had to be alone again. I’m not alone anymore, I found people who picked me up and helped me become who I am today. Honestly, without their help, I’d probably just be angry with everyone, the world, anyone really. I don’t hate them. I wish I did, but I really love them, even to this day. I’d like to meet them one day, but I don’t know where to start. They didn’t say where they were going, just like the rest, so I’m just left to wonder if they’re even alive. And if they are,” Her eyes became glossy, “I hope they’re happy. Whatever is making them happy, I hope it’s enough.” Her gaze drifted to the fire, hearing the satisfied crackle she wore a melancholic smile, “I wish I was enough to have made them stay.”

Feeling eyes dig into her soul, she turned to Kyotani who had a look she wouldn’t be able to describe and felt her face become red. “O-Oh! I talked too much! I didn’t mean to rant or pour this baggage on you, haha! I just got caught up in talking that I didn’t think about what I was saying and just sprouted my feelings.” She fiddled with the ends of her hair, turning back to the fire. “I hope I didn’t bore you with this sad stuff. It was very nice of you for listening. I haven’t really talked about this to anyone, really. It was more locking it up in my heart and burying it with the rest of my feelings. I always did talk more when it came to animals, I feel like they don’t judge as much as humans do.” She raised her hands to her face and slapped her cheeks, startling Kyotani.

Standing up, she stretched and looked down at him. “Whew, it was nice letting that out.” She thumped her heart with her hand, “Feels good. I have to go now, I have to go to work before Iwaizumi-san does, I promise I’ll come early to give you your food. Here,” Crouching to tap the tray, she refilled the water using a spell. “It’ll be enough for the night. See you later, Kyotani.” Leaving with a grin, she left the house and biked back to the inn.

Yachi’s heart felt a bit lighter, a little less sad, and definitely more warmth.

\----

May XX, XXXX

\----

“I can’t believe you’ve done this.” Yaku felt a vein about to pop from his forehead as he stood in front of his employees.

Yachi looked guilty, ashamed that Inuoka roped her into this deal. Inuoka didn’t look the slightest like Yachi, he didn’t feel guilty, he was probably feeling dead and miserable from the Blazing Hellcat that he couldn’t care less that he was getting scolded by his boss.

In the end, Yachi won and Inuoka had to take her night shifts. Yaku agreed with this, as a punishment for both of them. He knew that Yachi is obsessed with working and that Inuoka will take her night shifts, which makes him work more.

“Were you out of your damn minds when you drank two of those cups of Blazing Hellcat? You won’t be sleeping for days! You,” Yaku pointed his glare at Inuoka, “Everything has to be a competition with you, huh? Well, you’re on cleaning duty for a week! What makes you think you can win against Yachi, who, for a fact, has done more work than anyone in this restaurant? She probably was so high on caffeine that she didn’t even notice that she hadn’t taken any power naps or eaten properly cause she was too busy working!”  
Then Yaku narrowed his brows more at Yachi, who felt a shiver run down her spine. “I told you not to overwork yourself! And what did you do?”

“...Overwork myself.” Yachi muttered, her head cast down in shame.

“You don’t think I’d noticed you hadn’t been eating well? Or sleeping? Yachi, the dark circles under eyes speak for themselves, not to mention, when you overworked like what you did for this week, you had no breaks whatsoever. Do you know how unhealthy that is? What happens if Suga or Semi hears about this? Or Iwaizumi? Or worse, Akaashi? They won’t let you work for as long as they live if you keep continuing this lifestyle.”

Yaku sighed to contain his anger, massaging the bridge of his nose. “Inuoka, go straight home right now, and you won’t be working for at least three days.”

The tired employee nodded, leaving the office. Closing the door softly, Yachi waited for her punishment.

Yaku crossed his arms. “Yachi. You’re on leave for now.”

“What?!” Yachi squawked.

“You heard me. You’re on a leave of absence due to health issues. I’ll be talking to Suga and Iwaizumi, so they can do the same to you too. You won’t be working for a while, you need to build a healthier lifestyle, learning that you need to take breaks when you’re over your limit.”

“I’m not over my limit! I can still work!” She insisted to him, Yaku disagreed by shaking his head.

“No, you’ve been on the brink of your limit. You don’t know when to take a break, you don’t know when to sleep, and you don’t know how to cherish your time off.”

“But I’m good, I’ve eaten.”

The man gave her a softer look. “Yacchan, when you eat, you binge and then you don’t eat for hours. Sometimes you forget to eat cause you’re so busy with work. We have to remind you and sometimes give you food so you can remember that you can eat. I’m asking you as your friend, to take care of yourself. And as your friend, I’m worried about the path you’re taking. Work cannot overtake your life because that’s all you feel the need to do. You are enough.”

Yachi looked up to stare at him, a twinge, a thrum in her heart. She pursed her lips and turned away.

“I know that.” She said to him in a quiet voice.

“You know that, but do you feel that?”

The teen shrugged her shoulders. Yaku went up to her and ruffled her hair.

“Go home, get some rest, please. You need it.”

She nodded solemnly and left his office, ignoring the pitiful looks her coworkers gave her. Taking off the apron and putting it on her hook, she left the restaurant and headed to her home on the hill. Her bike was carelessly thrown on the ground and she opened the door.

She dragged her feet to the living room and collapsed on the couch, face first, dropping her bag. Something damp touched her wrist and she turned her face to see Kyotani licking her hand.

“Hey.” She greeted in a raspy voice.

He sat and tilted his head.

She closed her eyes and yawned. “I’m good, my boss made me take a leave of absence, along with the rest of my jobs because I’ve been working too much. Honestly? I feel like I could work more.” She opened her eyes and was face to face with Kyotani’s unamused face.

Can wolves even have that kind of face? Can animals have that kind of face?

“You think I’m crazy too, just like the rest. Well, sir, I can tell you, I’m perfectly sane. Sane as a...a peanut. Yeah, a peanut.” Sitting up, she inhaled deeply and exhaled. She picked up the satchel from the ground and took out the food. Having the tray of food on the rug, she manifested water in the other tray. “There you go, Kyotani. Food for you.”

He pushed the tray of food to her with his paw.

“What? For me? I’m good, don’t worry.”

Then her stomach growled.

Kyotani rolled his eyes.

“Okay, fine. I’ll eat a little bit.”

Picking up the tray, she took out a spoon and fork from her satchel that were supposed to be used for her lunch break, but weren’t cause she was distracting herself from work, she stabbed the pork chunk.

True to her word, she ate half and gave it back to Kyotani.

“I ate my part, the rest is for you.”

Kyotani shot her a look and ate the food that was left for him.

“I’m going to get a fire a started. I’ll be back.” Getting up, she was too lazy to go outside and decided to burn some of her old drawings. Climbing up the stairs, she entered her room and ripped out pages from the wall and took out from her desk. She even grabbed old sketchbooks. Gathering what she could, she returned back to the living room and crumpled the papers one by one, placing them in the fireplace and cast a spell to manifest a flame. As greedy as it was, it consumed the papers and Yachi sat on the rug, feeling the heat of the fire. She would throw a paper if the fire started to fade, not bothering to look at the drawings.

When she reached the first sketchbook, she kept ripping out pages and threw it in. By the second one, a picture fell out. She stared at it.

It was a grainy picture of her and her parents. She was probably three or four at the time. She had worn a pretty white dress her father had gifted to her and her mother had done her hair into a small side ponytail. Fancy pink shoes that had cute black bows and her mother and father looked sophisticated. They all had smiles on their faces, true smiles. The background was the garden where it used to flourish with pretty flowers.

Kyotani had headbutted her shoulder. Her eyes went to the fireplace where it started to die out.

“Sorry. I got distracted.” She tore out another page instead and threw it into the fire. Showing him the picture, she explained to him, “These were my parents. I don’t know where they are, I don’t know if they’re alive, but I hope they’re doing okay. They were my first family.”

Something sour in her mouth made her nose scrunch, “They were the first to leave.”

Putting it to the side of her, she scratched behind his ears. At first, she thought he would totally be against her petting him, probably even biting her hand off, but when she asked the first few times, he didn’t seem to mind. So now, she just pets him.

“My family was rich and my mother hired maids and butlers. My mom and dad were usually away on their trips, so the servants started to become friends, soon enough they became family. I didn’t go to school in town, so they homeschooled me. They always kept me company, they fed me, they played, dressed me, and were always there. Until they had to leave when they weren’t getting paid anymore. They weren’t from here, they were from out of town. I always thought that if they took me, they would be charged for kidnapping. So they hoped that my mom or dad would come back and take care of me.” Her scratching started to slow, her stare intense at the fire. “But they never came back.”

Kyotani moved and laid his head on her lap. He was heavy, but it didn’t bother Yachi, so she continued to pet him.

“To be honest, I didn’t feel alone at the time. I had friends. Not human friends, I mean I did, but besides that, they were animals. Crows and a cat. How we met is a strange story.” She played with his light fur, then tracing circles on his head. “When no one was watching me, I wandered off out of the gates and into the woods a bit. You know this property, it’s a hill and trees and shrubs surrounding this place. So, I was collecting rocks, cause rocks were cool at the time for me. I got distracted when I heard this sound. It was cawing and hissing. When I got to the source of the sound, there was a cat and two crows. They looked hurt, they were bleeding and they were dirty. I tried to approach them, but they were hostile and afraid. I talked to them, hoping they could understand and somehow they did. I told them I live nearby and I can help them. I took out the rocks from my wagon and put them in it. When I got back to this house, I told the maids that I found these animals, that they need to be healed and cleaned. I was a kid, I didn’t really know how to take care of a hurt animal, so I tried my best to help as much as I could while the maids cleaned and bandaged them up. A few days later, there were these two big crows perched on the gate. They were watching my home and so I thought they were looking for their friends. I told them they were in my house, trying to heal and they’re welcome to come in.”

Yachi ripped a paper from her book and threw it in the fire.

“When the cat and crows became better, I thought they’d leave, but instead, they lived here. Along with the big crows. They were always by my side and I grew to love them. They were with me when my parents left and when the servants left. They were all I had and all I cherished. I still had that hope that my parents and the servants would come back, but I was a child and didn’t know better. When I grew up, I learned that they weren’t coming back, no one is. I was okay with it, cause I had my animal friends. Then I got to know my other family, to really know who they are and what they were.”

“When I was happy and comfortable and loved, finally going into town for years of lack of human contact and knowing people, I realized,” Her brows wrinkled and a bitter smile plastered on her face, “My family had to leave me.”

She chuckled, “I thought for months, that maybe I’m not built to have a family, that I can’t keep one. Then it hit me,” Her smile strained, shaking a bit, “Families don’t want me. I’m not enough to be kept as family. I can’t have one because soon enough, they’ll leave cause they’ll get tired of me. I’ve always been the one being provided the luxuries, so I believed if I worked hard enough I can provide for someone and give them anything they want. I have people that took care of me after my last family left me, and I think if I work to give them what they want, they won’t leave.”

Kyotani raised his head to look at her.

“It’s silly of me to think they would stay, but I’m so used to being left behind that I just want to be needed. To be wanted. I always believed the ones who helped took care of me, pitied a thirteen-year-old girl who didn’t know how to do anything with her life. It’s cruel to think of that to those who helped you, but I can’t help it. Maybe I’m just broken that I can’t help to think that.”

Kyotani leaned near her face and licked her cheek.

Her smile no longer felt strained, but calmer and loose. She cupped his face and rubbed her thumbs near his eyes. “You’re a very sweet wolf. I’m glad I’m able to talk about this to someone. I...am afraid to speak about this kind of topic to my friends, I don’t want them to pity me. I don’t need that. I don’t want that.”

Of course, the wolf said nothing. Getting off her lap, she got up and moved the empty trays to the side. Yachi sat on the couch and laid down.

“I don’t think I’ll be going to the inn tonight. I don’t feel like being lectured by one of my other friends. My friends are literally like parents, they’re not even my age, they could definitely be parents.” She yawned once more, feeling the heavy crash and heavy eyelids drag her to darkness.

“Goodnight, Kyotani.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi falls sick. She's a pure soul that she gives Suga heart palpitations of worry.

\----

The consequence of overworking, not sleeping, not eating correctly, and stress had finally caught up to Yachi. She had overslept until the afternoon, not once waking up. 

A guy with blond hair and two black stripes near his ears and a glare that could make you unsettled entered the home, with a bag of food in one hand and a drink in the other, closed the door with the push of his foot. He sat on the floor, his back to the couch and took out the food about to eat. 

Until he felt something was wrong. Placing the bag of food and drink on the coffee table, he stood back up and with the back of his hand, he touched Yachi’s forehead. He pulled back, the heat burning his hand. 

“Shit.” He cursed. 

He would feel bad later for taking more of Yachi’s money, but this was important. She’s running a fever and he needs to buy medicine. Checking her satchel, he checked her wallet and saw that there wasn’t enough to even buy a bottle. 

So instead, he carried her into town and put her in the nearest infirmary. He stayed by her side most of the time, when the nurse would try to wake her up, Kyotani would say that he’s got it, he’ll take care of it. 

When Yachi was in a blind fever awakening, she would murmur words that were indecipherable. Kyotani wakes her up to feed her, sometimes a bit nervous that she’ll realize someone she’s never met is taking care of her. She was probably unaware of it, seeing as she was too tired to care, immediately going back to sleep. He would reapply the cold towel on her head from time to time and kept watch over her. 

This happened for four days. 

The fevers would spike, becoming higher or settling down, it was unpredictable. Not once did he leave her side, with the exception for bathroom breaks. The nurse would always provide food for both of them, so he didn’t bother leaving to go out for food.

But this time, when he went on his bathroom break, he stopped by outside the room to hear voices coming from her room. 

“As much I wanted to tell you I told you so, I won’t because then I’ll feel bad.” A male’s voice said, deep and tired. 

A man with a light voice chimed in, “She’s a stubborn girl but she learned her lesson.”

“When I said take a break, I didn’t mean get sick, Yacchan.” A voice bit higher than the previous one sighed in exasperation. 

Another man with a low voice clicked his tongue, “Get off her case, Yaku, she knows now.”

A smoother voice added, “Yachi-chan, are you feeling any better? Do you want more water?” 

Kyotani comes to the conclusion that these are her friends. Her parental figures. He listens on in more.

“Ah, no I’m good. I feel full from earlier.” She replied in a nasally voice. Her nose was stuffed and she sniffed. 

“We were so worried when we haven’t heard from you. When you didn’t come to the inn, I thought you were working overnight but when Yaku told me that you won’t be working for a while, I was concerned that you haven’t returned.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Suga-san. I was preoccupied. I forgot to tell you and well, then I got sick. But I’ll be okay, they’ve been taking very good care of me.” She explained, then blowing her nose. 

“How did you get here, anyways?” The deep voice asked.

There was silence for a moment. 

“A friend took me here.”  
  
“A friend?” The smooth voice questioned. 

“Yeah. We’ve met recently, he’s really nice.”  
  
It was quiet again.

“Him. Do we know him?” The light voice wondered.  
  
“No, he’s from out of town. Uh, I’d hate for you to leave, but I’m really tired still. I’ll see you guys soon?” 

“Yes, of course.”  
  
“Definitely.”  
  
“We’ll come back later.”  
  
Kyotani walked to the bathroom and waited for them to leave. When he felt as if the coast was clear, he returned to her room where she was laying down, head on the pillow and blankets pulled up to her chin. Kyotani sat beside her. 

“Thank you for taking care of me, Kyotani-san.” She said, barely lifting her eyes to know if he was there. He tensed when she shifted a bit. “I found out you were the one who took me here, your aura and energy is the same, wolf or not.” She sighed and snuggled deeper into the blanket. “I’ll repay you somehow.”  
  
He grunted at her. “Don’t worry about that.”  
  
She did not respond, as she was already fast asleep. Kyotani leaned closer, moving away a stray hair from her eyes. 

“You can’t even repay it anyways. I owe you my life.” 

\----

“So you’re telling me that he wants to be in your room. Right next to you.” Sugawara collected, not once his eyes moved away to stare dead on in Kyotani’s soul. 

Kyotani didn’t waver, returning the gesture with a glare that held no ill will. 

“I-If that’s alright with you, Suga-san. He insisted on it and I’d hate to turn him down.” 

Sugawara broke off the staring contest to wear a look that was unclear to the blonde girl. “He insisted.” Sugawara stated.  
  
She nodded. “Yes.”

The silver-haired male bit the inside of his cheek and looked down at his book filled with residents. He was booked, every room being occupied. He was uneasy and wary of the new person Yachi associated with. But he knew that when Yachi told him that Kyotani was the person who saved her from dying from a fever, Sugawara had to have the benefit of the doubt. Still, his instincts urged him to watch over her and keep an eye out on the boy in front of him.

“Where’s he going to sleep?” The innkeeper asked Yachi. 

She raised her brow, knowing the answer was obvious. “On my bed.”

_Yachi, you pure, kind, naive soul._

Kyotani’s glare turned into a slightly surprised look while Sugawara choked on his spit. 

He cleared his throat, thinking of another solution. “How about the couch? The couch is good, it’s soft, and it can turn into a bed. The bed you have isn’t that big anyways.”  
  
“It’s a queen though?”

Sugawara shook his head and rebutted, “Not big enough for two people. He sleeps on the couch, that’s final.” He patted Kyotani’s shoulder, a smile with all teeth and a warning over the compliment he’s given to him. “Welcome to my inn, Kyotani-kun.”

 _‘If you take advantage of Yachi underneath my roof, I’ll make sure no one finds your body.’_ Sugawara gave a light chuckle and patted Kyotani’s shoulder a bit too much. 

When both blondes reached her room, Kyotani looked around. It was a moderately sized room, a queen bed that can fit more than two people, a black couch, a coffee table, a desk besides the wall, and a balcony with a fire escape. Above the desk were numerous papers hung on the wall, a few being Yachi’s schedules, reminders to pay her rent, or drawings. It was a clean room, not really fitting Yachi’s style as it was dark and edgy. Black couch, black and grey sheets for the bed, red rug with black designs, a dark navy blue curtain, a metal crow skeleton in the middle of the coffee table serving as a centerpiece with small plastic flowers by its feet, and cream colored walls with a streamline of crows flying towards the window. Yachi had made a few adjustments, adding flowers on the tables, faerie lights behind the couch and more on the ceiling to make it look like stars. By the looks of it, there was also a garden on the balcony. He expected more pastel colors, but he couldn’t judge, if that’s what she feels, then he shouldn’t try to make her fit his image. 

“Welcome to my home. The second one.” She said, slipping off her shoes and shoving them on the side. “There’s a bathroom to the left. Has shampoo and conditioner, body wash. Yeah.” Yachi cracked her fingers. “It's small, but it’s comfortable. If you want to add something to make it more...home-y just tell me and I’ll pay for it. Are you hungry? I mean, we just came out from the infirmary this morning and it is lunch time. I’m not hungry yet, but if you are, we can go eat?” 

He shook his head. 

“Oh, okay.” 

Then it was quiet between them. 

“Um, Kyotani-kun?” 

He turned to her, paying attention as always. 

“Do you want me to address you with honorifics? I don’t want to be disrespectful and make you uncomfortable.” 

“Call me whatever you want. I don’t care.” He quipped at her. 

“Do you want me to show you around town? Maybe buy some clothes?” She offered. 

He gave a quick nod. 

Slipping on her shoes, they went off. 

\----

Most of the walk was Yachi explaining and talking about where they are, the stores, and the people she knew that worked in the stores. They managed to buy enough clothes for the male, Kyotani jerking his hand away from Yachi’s since she kept offering to carry it. They went around town, all four sides and came back to the center, where the statue fountain was still clean and thriving with plants. She frowned when she saw a water lily slowly dying. Dipping her hand in the water, she transferred some of her energy to the plant, where it became a bright colored and healthy water lily. Gently putting back the plant into the water, she felt Kyotani’s eyes observe her every move. 

“A friend taught me magic, at first I was a green witch, one who associated with the earth and plants, now I dabble with lots of elements. It's more fun that way and I learn more. Water, fire, air, crystals, lots’a stuff!” She told him. 

Like before, Kyotani didn’t say much, but reading his body language, laid back shoulders and subtle curious looks, Yachi knew that he wasn’t bored of her. 

“All this walking is making me hungry! You want meat buns or ramen? Oh! Either is really great! If you want something heavy, ramen, if you want a snack, a meat bun. Feeling snacky or ramen-y?” 

Kyotani snorted at her attempt of a joke and said, “Ramen.” 

“Feeling ramen-y! C’mon, let’s go!” 

Walking up to the booth, Kyotani looked to the side of the stand and saw the menu. Knowing what he wanted, Yachi ordered hers and Kyotani said his. 

When they waited to be called, Yachi got up before he could and returned with trays of his and her bowls. Digging in, the silence between them was comfortable as they were content with eating and too focused on the food to be talking. When they finished, Kyotani was the one who took both of their trays and returned it to the booth. Before they were to leave the town square, she ordered one box of meat buns and two boxes of assorted onigiri. 

Yachi led him to the library, where she wanted to visit a dear friend. Waiting by the front, the man she waited for walked up to them. 

Akaashi smiled at Kyotani, who nodded in reply. He turned to the girl. “Yachi-chan. Are you feeling better?” 

“Yes! Kyotani took good care of me when I was sick. He’s the one who took me into the infirmary in the first place.” She introduced him to Akaashi. 

Akaashi took a second to read the blond male, looking into his eyes and almost peering into his soul. Kyotani let his guard up, refusing to look away from Akaashi’s analyzing gaze. When Akaashi finally blinked, he bowed slightly to him. “Thank you for taking care of Yachi-chan. She lacks the ability of caring for herself sometimes, not taking breaks and working for an entire day with coffee running in her system. It’s very kind of you to take care of her.” 

Kyotani shrugged, mumbling, “S’no problem.” 

Akaashi’s gaze sharpened over to Yachi. She jumped a bit, cowering under his scrutinizing gaze, she shifted closer to Kyotani. “You were worse than me. When are you going to learn that your friends are worried sick over you because of how little you care for your wellbeing?” 

She smiled from behind Kyotani’s shoulder, smiling cheekily. “Technically, you told me to be careful and I was. I just slipped. Please spare me the lecture of how I should’ve been _more_ careful and have some offerings from your favorite girl?” Taking out the box she handed him the box. 

Behind his glasses, his eye twitched and his hands took the box. “You’ve been spared. For now. But the others won’t be easily bribed.” 

Yachi snickered. “Yes, yes, Akaashi-san. I’m aware. But I have an ace up my sleeve.” 

“Oh?” 

She snapped her fingers and finger gunned. “Puppy eyes.” 

Akaashi narrowed his eyes and quickly pinched her cheek. “You’ve been spending too much time with Suga.” He pulled it harder. “You can’t be using that all the time to get out of trouble. Taking work was never an issue because you like working,” He squeezed harder, emitting a high whine from Yachi. “Now it won’t work. We may not be your parents and you are your own person, that doesn’t mean we can’t watch over you. Which means that as your guardians, there will be times where we have to guide you again. So take our advice seriously.” Giving one last squish, he let go. 

She had rubbed her pink cheek, pouting. “I know, Akaashi-san. I’ll take it more seriously.” 

He shot her a glare. Yachi squeaked and pulled Kyotani in front of her. The blond teen seemed disinterested, but his shoulders squared and appeared taller. He looked as if he was protecting her. Observing his stance, Akaashi scanned him up and down, turning away. 

“Go on. May is the busiest month. You’re holding up the line.”  
  
She peaked from behind and saw no one at the counter. “There’s no one there.”  
  
“I’m sparing you and you sass me?” 

Yachi pulled at Kyotani’s arm. “And we’re off! Bye-bye, Akaashi-san!” The duo left the library, Yachi not once removing her hand from his arm. 

As he let himself be dragged by the petite woman, they came back to the center of town. Letting him go, she looked around. “We managed to tour the entire town in the span of one day.” She looked up to the sky, seeing as it’s already dark. “You wanna go anywhere specific? A cafe, a store…?”

Shaking his head, he shoved his hands in his pants pockets. “Nowhere specific. I’m fine.” 

She began to yawn. “Let’s head back to the inn. I would love to see the others again, but I don’t want to be a bother.” Cracking her neck she also added, “Or have another lecture about not taking care of myself.” 

Arriving at the inn, Yachi had offered a meatbun to her coworkers and Sugawara-san who happened to inhale the first three buns. 

When they arrived, there were fresh towels and a toothbrush with toothpaste sitting on the bed.  
  
“Suga-san must’ve got this for you. You take the bathroom first, I have to do some stuff anyways.” 

Kyotani picked up the materials and headed to the bathroom, closing the door and the shower began to start. The blonde girl sat at her desk, her files of papers stacked at the corner. Running a finger through the edges, she pulled out a folder. 

Opening it, her rent bills had been all up to date. When her last family left her, they worked for Yachi’s savings, along with the money that had been left in the safe and random places in the house that her mother had hidden which Hinata found were enough to last Yachi for years. Tsukishima had taught her how to spend on the necessities and on her food and clothes without going overboard and staying near the limit. Putting all her money in the bank and merging her mother and father’s account with hers, she was probably still the richest person in the small town of Inarizaki. Yet she sleeps in an inn and works three jobs nonstop. She had no connections to anyone out of the town, unlike her parents, who knew people of higher status. 

Putting back the file, she read the calendar that was on her desk. It noted everyday when she worked and what times. She may have to change it. She refuses to work part-time, she will fight with her bosses on that. She just needs to balance her time. 

“Let’s see...On the weekends I work with Suga-san, sometimes taking shifts at twelve until three if I’m bored. Then there’s Iwaizumi-san, which is Monday to Thursday, six to five in the afternoon. Finally Yaku-san’s is from seven p.m to eleven all weekdays.” She muttered to herself. “My work is fine, I just need to...manage myself. What can I do to not work? Draw? Read? Eat?”  
  
She decided to rearrange her schedule, moving times and seeing the filled gaps of time she would have off. 

In conclusion, Yachi did not like how much time she had off. 

Getting frustrated, she slammed the pencil to the desk and went to the couch to try and convert it to a bed. Seeing that it's not springing up and not becoming a bed, she sulked about her failure on the rug, face first. 

When Kyotani came out from the bathroom, comfier clothes and a towel draped above his shoulders, he was curious as to why Yachi was on the rug. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, crouching next to her.

“Feeling like garbage.” She responded, turning her face to him. “Don’t worry, this happens a lot.”  
  
“Normally normal, right?” He said to her. 

Yachi remembered that’s what she said to him the first time they met, when she was rambling like an idiot. “I can’t believe you remember that.” Groaning, her face went back to the rug. 

He smirked, seeing that she happened to giggle a bit afterwards. “It’s hard to forget when the person who saved your life is talking a mile a second.” He laid next to her, back touching the soft rug and staring at the faerie lights. 

“I talk a lot sometimes. I’m surprised you didn’t bark at me to stop when I was bumbling like a weirdo.” She turned to face him again. 

“Nah, it was kinda cute. Even for a weirdo.” 

“You have a weird sense of the word cute.” She teased, seeing as his nose wrinkled.

He snorted, “And you have a habit of taking in injured animals.” 

“Yeah, seems to be a pattern. Especially animal shifters. Am I a magnet or what?” 

Kyotani looked at her. “You took in shifters?”

Yachi blinked. “Yea. They were my family. The crows and cat.” She saw his brows furrow. “What is it? You got a problem with that?” She blurted, feeling protective but her intention didn’t mean to sound rude.

“Nothing. It’s weird. Shifters don’t usually leave their families. Especially those who saved their lives. It’s a special bond between them, and it’s rare for that to ever happen.” 

Yachi quickly sat up, leaning in interest. “Rare? I saved them, yes, but I didn’t save the other two.”  
  
“You saved their friends. They must have traveled together, and the one who saved a part of their family are welcomed. Birds are easy to befriend since they’re more social. Felines take a while to warm up to, but when they sense good intentions, they’re easily comfortable to be with.”  
  
“What about you?” Her head tilted. 

His eyes looked up at her copper ones, getting up halfway, his elbows carrying some of his weight as he leaned back. “No one really bonds with a wolf unless its relatives. If someone were to save them, the wolf’s life is theirs.”  
  
“Theirs? What do you mean by that? Like…” Her voice lowered, “They give their own life to the person who saved them?”  
  
“Yes. They devote their entire life to them. They stay by their side until death, but if both people no longer want to keep the bond due to certain circumstances, they will break off the bond. That’s what I’ve been told before I left.” He explained to her. 

Yachi had mixed feelings about this. She would never want someone to be chained down because of her. Everyone has their own lives, their own being, and their own life. Staring at him, she shared her thoughts with him, “As much as you value my life, I value your life as well. I don’t want you to die for me and as much as possible, I want you to live for me. I’ll live for you too. Dying is not an option. Promise we live for each other?” She raised her hand, pinkie out, waiting for his response.

Kyotani’s brows raised a bit, lips parted a bit. He was taken aback from that kind of answer. Closing his mouth, he nodded, bringing up his other hand and intertwining his pinkie with hers. “If you die, I’ll punch you.”  
  
Letting go, Yachi laughed. “I’d like to see you try. As for you, if you die first, I’ll contact you from beyond the grave and annoy the hell out of you. Guess you won’t get that peaceful release of death.” 

He scoffed at her, fully sitting up, placing his arms on his knees. “That’s not really a punishment.”  
  
“What? Yours doesn’t even make sense, I’m dead, I can’t feel pain. Besides, I’m not a necromancer, I’m not going to bring someone back from the dead just to kick their ass til their dead again. It’s a waste of magic.” She stated, giggling at his mock annoyed face. 

“You sayin’ I’m a waste of magic?” His smirk grew wider.

“Those are your words, not mine. Eep!” She squeaked when Kyotani pinched her cheek. 

Then Kyotani realized something. 

Yachi has a really soft face. 

Raising his other hand, he squeezed the other cheek, squashing her face and patting it. Yachi closed her eyes, cheeks blushing a bit that a guy is so close to her, and not her guardian, is touching her face. Snorting softly, he pulled at them softly, a smile etched in his face when the faces on Yachi made him chuckle. 

Opening her eyes, it gleamed a bit. 

This is the first time Yachi had seen Kyotani smile. He was basically cupping her face, as she said in a soft voice, “Your smile is really nice.” 

He paused, processing the words and a tint of pink shading his olive skin. They both didn’t notice the knocks on the door and when the owner of the inn entered the room.

“Yacchan, the guys and I decided that we should help you...with...your schedule…”

Both teens jumped at the voice, Kyotani instantly letting go and Yachi staring wide-eyed at Sugawara who had stood frozen at the scene. She fumbled to get up, quickly dragging Sugawara outside and closing the door behind her with too much force. 

“Yes Suga-san?” She said in a tight, high voice.  
  
He was still in a state of frozen. 

“S-Sugawara-san?” She called out. 

The silver-haired adult grabbed her by the shoulders. “What were you doing in there with him?” He fumed. “Do you want me to kick him out? I can call up Yaku and Iwa so we can set that guy straight! Why were you letting him touch your face? Did he-”  
  
“Sugawara-san! Stop, I’m fine. I think, like the rest of you, realized that my face is immaculately soft. Don’t do anything to him. I’m serious. He didn’t do anything bad. He’s a good friend.” She clarified. 

“Is he... _anything_ close to you?” Seeing if Yachi understands his implements. 

Close?  
  
Yachi believes that because of the bond Kyotani explained, they have become closer. 

They have definitely become best friends. 

“Yes.” She responded confidently. 

" _More_ than a friend?”

“Yeah.” She said without skipping a beat.  
  
Sugawara let out a strangulated sound from his throat. 

Instant concern shifted on Yachi’s face. “Are you okay, Suga-san?” She held onto his hands that were still on her shoulders. 

Sugawara took her hands in his and held them tight, a dark glint looming in his eyes. “If he hurts you, I will burn him alive and bury his ashes in manure.” 

She pulled away and whisper-shouted. “What?!” 

“No, I’m sorry, that’s not harsh enough for him-”  
  
“I don’t want you to do anything to him! Suga-san, please calm down and don’t hurt him. If you do, I’ll-I’ll hate you forever!” She warned, her angry face always pulling into a cute pout. 

They glared at each other for a solid minute and Sugawara broke, sighed as he did. “You’re old enough to make your own decisions. I understand. But-”  
  
“No buts!” She snipped. Calming down, she asked, “Now, what’s this about a change in schedule?”

As much as Sugawara didn’t want to drop the topic, he maintained his composure. “Me and the others think that it's time if you change your schedule up a bit. You may be content with your work now, but it’s time you take your jobs that don’t have that much...intensity.”  
  
“What do you mean by that?” 

He rubbed the back of his neck. “We agreed that you work shorter hours and have less of a workload to carry.” 

She let him continue, her fingers twitching at the sound of _less work_. 

“That means when you work in the Metal Leaf, you work six to three, then with the Lynx Diner, you work five to ten. Here, you only work on the weekends and only the weekends. That means once you come from the diner you are done with work, no working for me or for Akaashi.” 

“ _But-!_ ”

“No buts!” He grinned, the tables have turned. 

Her annoyance grew, her face upset with the time off she has. 

His grin faltered, seeing that Yachi was obviously disagreeing with the change. He knew that she wasn’t one for drastic change, especially when it included work. 

“Yacchan, you may have learned to take care of yourself, but you don’t seem to know that you hurt yourself at the same time. We’re giving you the opportunity to experience life. Life is not always about working until your last breath.” He planted his hand on her hair, “You need to take the time to have a break. You finally met someone who’s the same age as you. After work you should spend as much time with him as you do with us.” 

She let out an awkward chuckle. “I’m...actually not sure how old Kyotani is.” 

Sugawara seemed to have frozen again.

“S-Suga-san? You okay?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi knew foxes can be sneaky, but who know they'd guide her to something new?

* * *

* * *

  
  


As always, insomnia had come back to Yachi. While Kyotani was sleeping on the couch, a blanket draped over his body and almost falling to the ground, the girl had been out on the balcony watching the stars. The moon was full tonight, keeping the shiny bursts of energy company, a family. It was midnight, and Yachi was supposed to be resting. Beneath her was the town that was always alive but quiet, the murmurs of conversation were only at a low level, and the lanterns were lit to guide passerbys way. A few lights from apartments across were still bright and Yachi can hear the small sounds of foxes yipping. 

It wasn’t uncommon to hear foxes as they were the symbol and the area thrived with it. But what wasn’t common was a fox staring directly at her from the lamp post. It was a grey fox, almost wanting her to notice it. When she stared back at it, the fox jutted its head to the side, again and again. 

The fox wants her to follow it. 

Looking back, she hoped Kyotani wouldn't wake up. Grabbing her boots and sliding the balcony door closed, she climbed down the fire escape and hopped down to the ground, speed walking to catch up to the grey fox. Then it started to run. 

Breaking out into a sprint, she followed it, swiftly making her way through the night crowd and to the north of town, onto the pathway and up the hill. 

It was sitting by the gates of her property. 

“Why did you lead me here?” She panted.

That’s when she heard it. 

Almost a siren-like voice, voices, luring her into her home. Opening the door, she didn’t bother taking off her shoes, going up the stairs and into her room. The voices were loud, buzzing like bees. From her desk, she pushed it to the side and there it was, the book she stole from the library all those years ago. It had collected cobwebs and dust, taking it out, she blew on it, and dusted it off. 

She never knew how to open it, as the latch was sealed shut. There was no keyhole or lock to open the darn thing, so she kept it hidden from the others. 

Grazing her finger across the sides of it, she notices that the latch has a needle. 

Why does it have a needle? 

The corners of the book have the color of the elements, a small crystal at the center and...and…

Yachi paled a bit. 

She peered deeply at the needle. 

There’s a tiny, not very noticeable hole. 

“It wants blood.” She whispered, gulping down uneasiness building in her chest. 

Taking a deep breath, she jammed the pad of her thumb on the needle, wincing at the uncomfortableness. 

The four corners and crystal had brightened like a flame, becoming too bright that Yachi had to look away, the needle had retracted and the latch unlocked, the book opening to the first page. 

Pressing her thumb against the side of her forefinger, Yachi moved herself to the window, where the moonlight served as a light. 

The pages were worn out but the ink had never faded due to its age. Reading the first three pages, she felt something nostalgic about this story. Placing the book down, she went to her bookshelf, where only a few books stood by each other. Glancing at their titles, she pulled out her favorite childhood storybook. Turning to the page, she compared the sentences. 

“Two sisters...two goddesses...a magic stone that created the universe.” She put two and two together. “Yui, the older goddess, created fire and earth. Kiyoko, the younger sister, created water, ice, and air. Together they created life. Wanting to live life with the humans and the ones they made, they put their omnipotent powers in a stone, called the ‘Divine Wish’.” 

Turning the next page of the big book, she read aloud, “One day, malevolent spirits called ‘Nephilims’ wanted to harm the earth and its creatures, seeing as they polluted the earth, the sisters that used the Divine Wish created celestial beings to protect them. These are called ‘Demons’. They appeared human at times, but they can transform into animals. With the help of Kiyoko, the Demons created an armada of soldiers to defeat the Nephilims, the earth had been peaceful once again.” 

The next page had a picture that was a bit disturbing. The background had black clouds with harsh white and red jagged lines with a woman that seemed to be in pain, grasping her heart and kneeling to the ground. 

“Humans praised the celestial beings and Kiyoko for their fight against the Nephilims. Festivals and shrines were named after the younger goddess and cities built after the Demons, the animals they shifted into became the symbol of the towns. Yui had been forgotten, cast aside and in a fit of jealousy, she took the Divine Wish. With furious rage, her hate poisoned the earth, plants dying and animals turning against each other. Humans begged for mercy and prayed to Kiyoko and the celestial beings to stop Yui. Refusing their prayers, towns fell into plague and massacre.” 

Yachi bit her lip, suspense as she kept reading the paragraph. “A witch rose up from underneath the ethereal beings and took the Divine Wish, sealing the goddesses into a deep slumber. The Demons hunted down the witch, but were too late, as he infected...the stone with his blood and energy...casting a spell against them to be stopped, burying them in nature in their own cities. It is said the Demons’ soldiers turned into animal shifters, protecting them from anyone that decides to harm them.”   
  
She turned the next page. Occupying the top of both pages, there were animals. A panther, wolf, crow, serpent, eagle, owl, weasel, bear, fox, and an elephant. 

“The fox. This is Inarizaki. The wolf must be Aobajohsai. Elephants are Johzenji and owls are Fukurodani. The panther is Nekoma and the bear is Dateko. Eagle must be Shiratorizawa and the weasel should be Itachiyama.” She squinted at the other bird. “What’s the crow?” 

Most of these towns she’s heard. Itachiyama is only a few minutes away from here. Aobajohsai and Shiratorizawa are up north, along with Dateko. They are the most heard of, with Nekoma and Fukurodani. Those two cities are the largest. Johzenji was like Inarizaki, a small town. But they’re more...flamboyant? She won’t know, she’s never been out of this town before. Then there’s the crow. There’s a place named after it? 

“Right! Sugawara-san must know, I think him, Shimada-san and Ukai-san are from there. Why’d they move?” She stared at the page, puzzled at the unknown town. 

Turning the next page, her blood ran cold. 

This was her mother’s handwriting. 

_After stealing this book from my father, I’ve made it my mission to keep this book away from him and my mother. He may have done the right thing by locking away the ones who created and protected us, but the earth is dying. Luckily there are no Nephilims existing in the world._

_But the earth will no longer thrive and it will turn to a state of decay._

_The older goddess, Yui, her hate has grown stronger. It is poison to the earth. I have made it my duty to reverse the spell, awakening the goddess Kiyoko to heal the earth. I am not a natural, like my father, but I continue to further my studies in magic to access and awaken it, using it to its full power. I only hope there will be no distractions in my mission._

It ends there. Flipping continuously, only blank pages were present. When she turned the next one, there was a stone with a silk rope pierced into it. The whispers were clear. They were louder than ever before. And Yachi can hear their urgency. 

**_“Let us out”_ **

**_“Free us”_ **

**_“Awaken_ ** **_me_ ** **_”_ **

This is creepy. Yachi does not like it. 

“Grandfather...He must be the witch that sealed them away. He must be the one that infected the Divine Wish. Is this it?” She picked it up and dangled the necklace in front of her. It wasn’t much, to be telling the truth. It was a sleek, clean stone that you would skip on water. No marking, no rough or sharp edges, it was oval shaped and...is that dried blood?! 

She grimaced at it and hung away from her. 

Closing the book, she picked up both books and decided she can find more answers in the one room she refused all her life to enter. But first, she really needs to wash this stone, it’s gross and unsanitary.

Standing in front of the door, was her mother’s study. Turning the knob, she grunted when it opened halfway. Pushing the door with all her might, the door was wide open, books, folders, pencils and pens scattered on the floor. Her bookshelves were in disarray, most of the books had fallen to the ground and on the opposite side of the wall was a map, thumbtacks with red thread connecting from each other. There were names underneath the thumb tacks with small paragraphs. Two names underneath the thumbtack that was on Inarizaki. 

“Fox Demon, Shinsuke. Weasel Demon, Tsukasa. Myth says they are both buried in the forest of Inarizaki. Tsukasa and Shinsuke were the last to succumb to the earth, as the weasel demon was to warn the fox about the witch. They were too late.” 

Maps of each town were planted on the wall. Committing it to memory, muttering words to remember, her photographic memory had always been a friend when she needed it. 

Looking around, she opened the cabinets of her mother’s desk, reading through each one for a way to awaken the Demons. It’s going to take hours trying to find it. 

“If I were my mother and I wanted to hide something that could change the world, where would I put it?” 

Her eyes darted the room. Not in the desk, not behind the maps, not underneath the floorboard cause not one board creaked or was loose…

Her attention focused on the picture frame on her mother’s desk. It was faced down. Removing the frame, she looked at the back. She smiled.

“If I wanted to change the world, I’d think of my family first...Mom was thinking of us. That’s why she left.” She solved a piece of a puzzle. Turning the picture around, her brow furrowed. Her father’s face was scribbled out. Why’s that? 

Leaving the house with the stone and picture, the fox had been waiting patiently at the gates. In addition, there’s another fox, a yellow one. 

“You brought me here for a reason.” 

They stared at her. 

“I’m flattered you think I can do something, but what can I do? I’m not really the main character that would go on bizarre adventures and save the world. It’s not in my description. Can’t you, I don’t know, choose someone else?” 

The yellow fox looked annoyed. With slyness, as Yachi kept talking about how she’s not fit to save the world, the grey fox went behind her, and with surprise, the yellow fox pushed Yachi, having her fall to the grass. Both foxes took her belongings. She hurried onto her feet, chasing them down and yelling for them to stop running. 

Deeper and deeper she went into the forest, pushing away branches and hopping over shrubs. There were a couple of times where she nearly tripped because she wasn’t watching where she was going and her heart has never raced so much before. She may have done physical labor, but she has never run long distances. Finally arriving at the destination, pushing away the last branch appeared to be a clearing. A grand, big, red Torii gate along with a humungous, wide, willow tree with blooming flowers fell. The yellow and grey foxes stood in front of the tree, waiting for her to come near. Setting down the photo and stone, they stayed to the side, where a grey fox laid next to a darker colored fox who licked the other on the face. 

Beside the yellow fox was a weasel, who observed Yachi as she picked up the objects. Looking at the bark of the tree, there were dents and lining where two bodies stood, almost reaching out. 

Looking down at the photo, she read through. 

_Place your hand on the nature that has trapped the deity._

_Using the Divine Wish, release them._

“Release them?” She scanned at the directions again and again. “Release them?! How do I do that? This is so brief! What the hell, mom? There’s no words to say that can magically make them appear? No ingredients for a ritual of some kind? If I should do this on a full moon or a new moon?” Letting out a groan, she massaged her temples. 

“Okay, okay. Release them. So, I just..” Laying her hand flat on the bark, with the other hand, she held tight on the stone near her chest. Closing her eyes and focusing her energies on both the tree that lived and breathed, the boring looking stone that released raw power, her worries seemed to draw a blank. 

Opening one eye, nothing had happened. She closed her eyes and tried again.

Nothing happened. 

Embarrassed and infuriated, she stepped back and stomped her foot. 

“Why isn’t it working?” Turning to the animals she said, “I told you, I’m not the one you’re looking for. I can’t even awaken a damn demon. I’m not...I’m not good enough to be the person to change the world.” She deflated, huffing at the failure. “I’m sorry, you have to find another one that wants to be the person who thinks they can save everyone.” Turning away, she was walking, until someone called out to her. 

“Yachi, right?” A male’s voice said. 

Looking back, an adult man wearing a black loose blouse and dark pants with pointed boots waved his hand, beckoning her to come. Taking a closer look, he had grey hair, his fringe to the left and an undercut. His eyes were a gunmetal grey, and he appeared patient. 

Guard up, she glared at him. 

“Tobio told me about you.” He replied to her uneasiness. 

Lowering her walls, she took a couple steps towards him. “Tobio. Wait a minute. You must be Osamu.” To the yellow fox she addressed him. “Then you must be Atsumu. Shoyo and Tobio talked about befriending foxes. Why do you know me?” 

“They were fond of talking about you. I don’t blame you if you can’t remember, you were still small, but we’ve met before. I also recall the time when you let me take the witch’s onigiri. Another time, you gave it to me when he wasn’t looking.” Osamu recalled. 

“Oh. Why didn’t you and your brother just turn into humans when you were at the gates?”   
  
“I don’t think you’d feel safe that two strangers were waiting for you at your house. Not to mention, staying in human form takes a lot of energy when you get older.” 

“Older? You look young though.”   
  
Osamu chuckled. “Tobio did say that you were a sweet girl.”   
  
A voice chimed in. “Not to mention a weird one. Who collected rocks as a kid?” 

A blond adult walked to her, his hands on his hips. The man is presented as Atsumu, Osamu’s twin brother. 

“I liked rocks. I get to paint on them.” She rebutted. 

“Okay, kid. Shoyo told me that you were a witch, but he didn’t mention you were weak.” He patronized, a lazy smirk on his face. It was obvious he was trying to push her buttons. 

Growing up with Kenma and Tsukishima made her become easily annoyed at people who appeared to be snobby. It’s no thanks to Iwaizumi, Sugawara, Yaku, and Semi, that it shaped her to become ready to punch his face in. Though, Tsukishima and Akaashi helped her become sharper with her words and remarks if someone were to provoke her. 

“Weak, huh? If I remember correctly, I was told a memory from Shoyo that a golden fox had been beaten by a weasel and lost. A fox losing to a weasel? Must be a pretty weak fox to have fallen to a weasel’s small clutches.” Yachi jeered, giggling as Osamu started laughing loudly. 

“Haha! I remember that! This fuckin’ idiot runs like a loser cause he couldn’t take it anymore. Damn. Close your mouth, ya look like a guppy.” Osamu patted his brother’s cheek. 

Atsumu’s lazy grin grew wider in interest. “Kid, if you can humiliate me, then ya know how to stand yer ground. Talkin’ about how yer not the one to want to save the world? If we took the stone and picture from ya, ya wouldn’t haveta chase after us. It would’ve been our problem.” Atsumu guided her to the tree, raising her hand and placing it on the bark. 

In a low voice, he directed her. “Close your eyes and calm yourself. Feel the wind. The heartbeat of nature and yer own. The power of the stone. What do ya want to do?” 

“I-I want to free them.”  
  
“Free who?” Osamu added, on the opposite side of Atsumu.

“The fox demon and weasel demon.”   
  
Osamu spoke, “Focus on what ya want to do now. Harness your own energy and act as a stimulant for the stone. You are what is acting between the stone and your goal.”   
  
The fox shifters stood back, seeing as the Divine Wish had glowed a starry white, Yachi’s hand on the tree radiating the same color, opening her eyes, her orbs had been engulfed in the pure color. The willow tree had begun to change, the bark of the outlines of the demons disappearing and skin showing, two beings emerged from the tree and Yachi’s trance started to disperse. Her iridescent white eyes no longer shone, returning to a copper brown and her energy used up. Almost falling to the ground, she was caught by the fox demon. 

Dull brown eyes stared curiously at the girl he caught. Yachi tried her best to stand up, walking a few steps back and wobbling a bit. She bowed deeply to them. 

“I-It’s nice to meet you!” She greeted them. 

The fox demon who had light gray hair and black tips with a fringe in the middle stood confidently. His face was blank and his clothes were out-of-date. A white black button down with black pants, a brown belt with a sheath carrying a sword at the side and brown boots that had small designs. He also had a long dull red kimono silk robe up to his knees. “You’re very small for someone who was the one who freed us.” Shinsuke spoke. 

Yachi straightened her back. 

“Y-Yes! No!” 

_‘Yes, no?’_ The group thought. 

Atsumu snorted while Osamu coughed in his hand. 

Yachi wants to die. 

“I-I may be small, but I freed you nonetheless!”   
  
Tsukasa, the weasel demon, smiled at her. His clothes were also out-of-date. A kimono robe longer than Shinsuke’s, an ombre of yellow on top merging into green. His white collared shirt and black pants looked bright like the lanterns in town. “Thank you for freeing us. What is your name, little one?” 

“Yachi Hitoka, s-sir.”   
  
Tsukasa’s smile faded meanwhile Shinsuke’s eyes widened a bit. 

Yachi gulped when she felt something dangerous radiate for a second. Have they realized it was her grandfather that imprisoned them? That he was the reason that sealed the goddesses to sleep and is causing the earth to die? 

“You’re different from the previous witch that locked us away. He was colder. You’re warmer. But you radiate almost the same magic. Why’s that?” Shinsuke walked closer to her.

 _‘The same magic? Maybe it’s because of the stone.’_ Yachi believed, holding the stone tighter to her chest.

Tsukasa brought back up his smile. “If you are the witch that freed us, that means you’re planning to free the rest of us. You’re going to wake up Kiyoko.” 

“That’s the plan now, I suppose. I have a question. Why can’t you do it? Surely, the goddesses that made you also transferred some of their energy to you. You made soldiers and you fought Nephilims. Why can’t you wake them up?” 

“We simply do not have that kind of ability. We cannot create, we can only mold and fight. Our reason for being created in the first place was to protect the living creatures that roamed the earth.” Shinsuke explained. 

Yachi wilted. She’s the chosen one, huh? 

“Ah, okay.” Her head tilted a bit when she noticed that the tree had faint engravings on it. “What’s on the tree?” She pointed out. 

The demons looked back at the bark from where they emerged, where it healed quickly and new healthy bark appeared. 

Tsukasa traced the marks and said, “Before we were trapped in the tree, we were told to carve a spell on what will hold us. When the time comes and someone reawakens Kiyoko, the bearings that kept us sleeping will glow, and it will heal the earth.”   
  
“It applies to the rest of the towns that have demons stuck in wherever they are.”   
  
Yachi realized something. Carved. They carved in the thing that engulfed them to a deep sleep. “You said you carved the spell on the tree. Did that mean you planned to be stuck in there?” 

Shinsuke nodded. “You’re quick. Before the witch cast us into nature, Kiyoko had us plan ahead to pick the spot to be stuck in.”   
  
“I’m confused. Why couldn't Kiyoko or Yui stop gr...the witch? If they were able to create you and your soldiers, surely, they would’ve put a stop to the witch.”   
  
Tsukasa had a frown. “It wasn’t that easy, Yachi.”   
  
Shinsuke’s stomach growled. “I’m hungry. We can answer you questions after we eat. Has the town evolved at all?” 

Yachi’s brow twitched. “I’m sure it’s different than it was before you...slept. Uhm…” She looked around. She’s not very sure how to go back. 

Atsumu placed both his hands on the sides of Yachi’s head. “We’ll give ya an escort outta here. Besides, it's still our duty to guard ya. Yacchan can show us around town, give ya a nice place to rest while she’s at it.” 

“I-I am?” 

“Course ya can! ‘Samu and I could do it, but your connections are stronger than ours.” Bringing his hands to her shoulders, he pushed her to the pathway that can lead them out of the woods. 

One weasel was perched on Tsukasa’s shoulder, while the other was walking by his side. Shinsuke had two foxes guarding him, one behind him and on one side. Atsumu had hung an arm around Yachi’s shoulders, both chatting about the randomest things. They would poke fun at each other, Atsumu trying to push her buttons, but Yachi would tease him with funny stories Shoyo had told her about him. 

The demons were silent, almost deadly quiet as they observed Yachi. 

They were wary of her. They knew that her grandfather was the cause of their slumber, but not the source of the problem. It was Yui. 

If she weren’t blinded with rage and envy, the earth would still be peaceful. But her hate was so strong, it was an apocalypse. 

The demons were conflicted, as Yui was one of their creators, not to mention, she introduced them to human beings. While Kiyoko had installed knowledge and instincts, they lacked the social skills to convene with the other creations. Other demons became more extrovertive while others remained reserved and quiet. 

That doesn’t mean they were bad with social interactions. Sometimes, things would just rub off the wrong way, it didn’t mean they had any bad intentions or bitter distaste towards someone or people. Yui was the person who guided them, as she was warm and gentle, teaching them properly. 

Could awakening Kiyoko really be the solution of stopping Yui’s continuous anger? 

Then there was the witch. 

Demons were not very fond of witches, as they can become drunk in their own power and use it for cruelty. They believed humans should not have that kind of power, as they can become their own ‘gods’ and manipulate others into thinking they are higher and above them. The witch that had placed them into sleep was the one who took the Divine Wish from Yui, serving as her friend until backstabbing her to stop the plagues from reaching the ends of the earth. Infecting the stone by his magic and blood, the Divine Wish only responds to the witch or his next of kin. 

That being Yachi Hitoka. 

The demons have read her aura. They have felt her energy. 

Just like her grandfather, she is a natural. She is dangerous. She can turn the world inside out by simply _wanting_ for that and it will happen, causing millions to perish. 

Though Yachi is still new to this, she is only learning how to revive the demons and Kiyoko. Leaving her in the dark about this kind of information will not cause harm to any of the parties, nor will it stray from her goal. 

Tsukasa and Shinsuke glanced at each other, nodding and keeping the lips locked about it. 

“Uhm, here we are.” Yachi welcomed.

Though it was evening, the town was still alive. Lanterns and fairy lights shone the streets with the lights from stores and booths. 

“Are you craving rice? Noodles?” She suggested to them. 

“How about you choose for us, Yachi?” Tsukasa reckoned, seeing the new change of scenery. 

“There are more options in the center of town. Do you mind the walk?” 

“We don’t.” Shinsuke said. 

Continuing their walk, they reached the square. The demons were in quiet surprise that the fountain was still there, clean and standing strong. They even added flowers that were Kiyoko’s favorite. 

“There is ramen, rice bowls, tempura, sushi, other types of noodles, and other foods here. There’s also desserts if you’re interested in something sweet.” 

The demons marveled from the food booths. They were decorated aesthetically pleasing to the eye and a moderate amount of night owls were gathered at the tables. 

“Well?” Yachi asked. 

“As I said before, you choose for us, Yachi.” Tsukasa said. “We’ll find a table and wait for you.” 

“Wow, you better choose carefully, Yacchan. These demons are putting their trust in you and if you mess it up, they’ll instantly think that you’re the wrong person that should save the world.” Atsumu teased her, snickering as she paled a bit underneath his arm. 

She swatted him away. “You’re not helping.” She grumbled. 

“Oh, was I supposed to do that?” He mocked, pinching her cheek. 

Pushing his hand away, she murmured, “Shoyo was right. Foxes are handsy. You like fatty tuna, right?” 

Atsumu hummed. “How’d ya know?” 

“Shoyo told me that if I ever meet a golden fox, I should offer him fatty tuna. I’m assuming that he meant you.” She concluded.  
  
“He was right.”   
  
“Alright. What would your brother and your friends like?” 

“Samu likes anythin’, Omi favorites pickled plums, Mori would most likely want anythin’ with somethin’ spicy. Rin has a thing for jelly fruit sticks. Here’s some advice, from the grapevine of a long time ago, Kita likes tofu hamburgers and Iizuna leans more on udon.” 

“Who’re Kita and Iizuna?”  
  
“Kita Shinsuke and Iizuna Tsukasa. The fox and weasel demon. Those were their last names, their human families’ last names.”   
  
“They had a human family?” Yachi was taken back a little. She thought that the other demons and goddesses were their family?

“Newsflash, Yacchan, Demons can have human families. The humans they grew a close bond with, they consider family, taking in their last names to be a part of them. But, I’m positive not many of their families survived after Yui’s tantrum.” Atsumu answered her. 

Yachi frowned. Had the goddess Yui really turned to hate so easily and harm her own creation in a fit of revenge? 

Shaking it off, she went to each food booth, ordering what she could. Though she may not have brought money with her, she created a tab so she will pay later. When they called for the food, Atsumu had helped her bring the trays to the table near the fountain. 

“Tofu hamburger?” Shinsuke blurted, staring at the appetizing sandwich.

“I’ve been told by the grapevine that it’s your favorite.” Sweatdropping at his neutral expression, she worried if he did not want it. “I-I can order something else, Shinsuke-san.” 

“No. It’s okay. I’ll try it.” Picking it up from the napkin, he took a bite and his pupils dilated. 

“I think he likes it, Yacchan.” Atsumu whispered to her. 

“And if he doesn’t and you lied to embarrass me, I’m turning you into kitsune udon.” She whispered back, an innocent smile on her face. 

“I’d like to see you try, pipsqueak.”

“Keep talking and you’ll see.” 

Tsukasa had taken a gulp of the soup from the bowl, stars shining in his eyes. “It’s good! They really have perfected the Nabeyaki Udon.” Grabbing his chopsticks, he slurped down the noodles. 

“Osamu, I bought you grilled salmon onigiri, Rin-san, these are the only jelly fruit snacks I could find. Uhm, Omi-san, I’ve heard from Atsumu that you liked pickled plums and it’s in the bag. Mori-san, in this box, has a variety of spicy sushi rolls.” She placed each snack on the table and the animals body language had shifted. 

The black weasel that had sat on Tsukasa’s shoulder ran down his arm and went on the table. Seeing a cup of water on Tsukasa’s tray, he chittered to the demon and the man poured the water at the edge of the table, where the weasel washed his paws and dried them off on the napkin. Yachi opened the bag of pickled plums and the weasel took on, nibbling on it. The other weasel had done the same, where Yachi took off the cover and the light brown and white weasel chewed off on the sushi. 

Atsumu fed his brother while Rintaro laid on the ground next to Osamu who was eating eagerly. 

“Does Rin-san not want to eat?” 

“He’s still full from the squirrel.”  
  
“Squirrel?!” 

Osamu bit Atsumu’s hand, the blond cursing the grey fox off. “I’m kidding, kidding! We ate earlier. We ate rabbits. Squirrels don’t have enough meat.”   
  
Oh. 

It is a joke..right?

When the demons had finished their main meal, they asked for dessert. So Yachi ordered them crepes. When they ate that, the girl decided to check them into the Crow’s Aerie. 

When they had entered the lobby, no one was there, so she left them there to look for Sugawara. 

“Kinoshita-kun?”   
  
The light brunet had been in the breakroom, lying on the beanbag, starfish style. He had a book open on his face. 

“Kinoshita-kun?” Yachi called out again. She lifted the book and screeched when he yelled ‘Boo!’ He bursted in snorts, as Yachi picked up the book she dropped.Hitting him on the shoulder with the book she yelled at him, “I had covered for your night shifts when you went to school and this is how you repay me?! By scaring me?!” She hit him again and again until he yielded, laughter dying down. 

“Sorry, sorry, Yacchan! Ow- I said sorry! I yield!”

Huffing, she side smiled when rubbed his sore shoulder. “Is the inn full tonight?” 

“No, some families checked out a few hours ago. It’s actually pretty vacant now. Why?”

“I got some people that need to check in.”   
  
“Alright, I’ll take care of the paperwork. The available rooms are in the book, just write them down and bring them there.”   
  
“What were you doing before I came here?” 

“I was taking a break, mind you. Suga-san went out to see his friends at the diner so he put me in charge. He said something about celebrating your passage into adulthood. Since when did you have friends your age?” Kinoshita grinned. 

“Technically, I don’t know if Kyotani is my age. Suga-san is celebrating as in partying or celebrating as in planning to do something chaotic?” 

“It’s Suga-san.”   
  
Those words said it all. 

She nodded in agreement. “That’s true. I’ll be back.” 

Going back to the front, she opened the check in book and scrolled down, seeing the vacant rooms. Grabbing the keys, she had them follow her up the stairs and unlocked their rooms. 

“These are your keys,” She gave them each one, the rest to Atsumu whose brother and friends were still in animal forms. 

Thank goodness this inn is pet friendly. 

“If you need anything, don’t hesitate to knock at my door. I’m on the fourth floor, room 405. I hope you have a good night.” Bowing to them, she left them, hoping they’re capable of not causing trouble and opened the door to her room and closed the door softly.

Kyotani had been sleeping soundly, the blanket completely off and on the rug. Grabbing the comforter, she placed it back on him, tucking him in and going to the balcony. The moon had still been shining as brightly as it could. She pocketed the objects from her pocket and stared at the picture and necklace. 

“What have I gotten myself into?” 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi learns more about how to awaken the demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes Atsumu likes to push people's buttons cause thats how he is,,,,  
> Akaashi being motherly,,, such a proud mom,,, his daughter off to save the world

Yachi had been told by Osamu that they were going to take the Demons clothes shopping. When she asked if they needed money, he refused, saying they’ll stop by the bank to use their own. For not sleeping, she had time to think about the fox twins. Thinking about it, she saw them from time to time. Shoyo had introduced them to her, but they kind of disappeared for periods of time. Though, she has seen them. From her job as she worked, the streets, and Ojiro-san’s workplace.

Before, she wasn’t allowed to enter his workplace because it was a bar. But now, she’s able to go in. She...doesn’t really have friends her age to drink with. So Yachi doesn’t go there. But she has helped Ojiro-san. The man had fallen victim to Yaku’s light dragon roast coffee, consuming it for his graveyard shifts. His place was called the Fox’s Tail. It was one of the most popular bars in towns and was reported the best mixed drinks. Maybe the fox twins and they’re friends worked there? 

She planned to visit them after she came back from her task. The blonde teenage girl was not there when Kyotani woke up, as she was in Akaashi’s apartment, making tea for the poor saps who overdrank themselves. 

“Telling me I should ‘be careful’ and ‘take care of myself’ when the rest of you drank yourselves to death, bunch of doodoo heads.” She mimicked, pouring the hot water in the cups. 

“We’re drunk, not deaf!” Sugawara slurred. 

“Shut up, Koushi.” Akaashi groaned in the pillow. 

“I want to die.” Iwaizumi muttered, clutching his head. 

Semi and Yaku were the ones that had helped bring them to the apartment. Yaku did not drink as much since he had to go back to work and Semi was passed out on Akaashi’s bed. Semi had been tipsy, but he was also part of the ruckus that Sugawara started, which caused him to have most of his energy drained. 

Without saying another word, she brought the cups over to the coffee table. 

She stood over the three adults. 

“I heard you were celebrating my passage into adulthood.” Yachi started. 

They did not speak. 

She continued, “When I hear that, I think, _‘they must be celebrating because I made a friend who happens to be the same age as me’_ . But another thought comes to mind, _‘They’re probably planning his death because this is my first ever friend in five years who happens to not be a coworker, but because he’s an intimidating looking guy that could crush my spine if he were to ever hug me.’_ I’m believing you guys think I can’t protect myself from others. I will say this again, _I can take care of myself._ That’s what I’ve been doing since when I was four years old. If I get hurt, I’ll get hurt, it happens. I won’t like it, but I’ll get over it. I have you guys to lean on.”   
  
She blew a stray hair out from her face. “But Kyotani won’t do that. He’s different.”   
  
Sugawara groaned as loudly as he could. “That’s what they always say! They say they’re different but they’re just like the rest. Once you have no use to them, they’ll toss you away like garbage and never hear from them again. Then you’ll be sniffing their hoodies at four in the morning because you miss them then burn their clothes in front of their faces.”

It was obvious Sugawara was still drunk. 

“Don’t compare your failed relationships to Yachi’s new friendship!” Iwaizumi barked at him. 

“Pfft. Hajime, hours before you said you’ll kick his teeth in if he were to make Yachi-chan cry.” Akaashi exposed.

“Like you were any better, you said you’ll turn him inside out using that new spell you learned.” Iwaizumi returned.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about. You’re hungover.”   
  
“So are you!” 

“Why the fuck are you all screaming, it’s seven in the goddamn morning.” Semi entered, his hair a mess. Yachi had given him a cup of tea and he took it earnestly. Sitting at Akaashi’s feet, he asked, “What are you losers talking about so loudly?” 

She pointed at Semi. "And you! I thought you’d be on my side when you heard that I got a friend. Not plan with the rest of these moms about where to hide his dead body!” 

“We are on your side, Yacchan. We are so on your side, with knives and hammers, icepicks…” He sipped his tea. 

“Yeah, he was so on your side, that he sang about shoving flutes in Kyotani-kun’s eye sockets.” Akaashi revealed. 

“You need to shut your mouth, Keiji.” 

“I appreciate you guys, I really do. But Kyotani is really different. He even admitted he would die for me, but I told him not to cause I don’t want him to die. So now we promised each other not to die.”   
  
Sugawara moaned, almost crying. “Guys, Yacchan is in too deep. They promised not to die for each other. They have made one of the ultimate commitments.” 

“He won’t be my last boy friend! I’m planning to make tons of girl and guy friends.”   
  
Sugawara is actually crying. “Our little Yacchan has become a player! She’s going to break hearts, and ruin lives! My poor heart and soul can’t take this.” He whined loudly, his forearm swung over his tearful eyes.

Akaashi sat up, sniffing. “Yachi, when you say girl and boy friends, you mean friends right? Not partners?” 

She crossed her arms. “I’m not ready to have a significant partner. Why would you think that?” 

The three sober yet hungover males collectively sighed in relief. Sugawara was a lost cause, as he was still crying. 

Then it hit Yachi like a ton of bricks. Her entire face flushed with pink. “You-You guys thought I was with Kyotani?! Like, you thought he was my boyfriend?! I mean, yeah he’s my boy friend, but not my _boyfriend_ ! I-I-I don’t even think he’d see me that way, _I_ don’t think I even see him that way! I can’t fall in love with someone I just met! With my kind of baggage, it takes more than days to fall in love with someone I just met! You guys know me, I’m too busy with work and-and trying to not fuck up anything to fall in love or have a relationship! I don’t know one thing about romance o-or k...k-kissing! I’m not cut out or built to be enough for anyone, I’m broken! Why would anyone ever want to be with someone like me? Who would want that? I’m...” During her blind rant, she panted and her eyes darted to the adults that had stared at her, looks of sympathy and melancholy. Even Sugawara had stopped his crying to give her a pitiful look.

Her voice was quiet, embarrassed. “I’m sorry. I talked too much. I didn’t mean to do that. I was caught up and…”

“Yachi,” Iwaizumi worried. 

Picking up her satchel and slipping on her boots she opened the door, “There’s food in the kitchen. More tea. I’m going to go now, Kyotani must be looking for me.” 

“Yacchan-”   
  
“Yachi-”   
  
She closed the door and hurriedly went downstairs out of the building. 

Biting her lip harshly, a habit she never seemed to break, her heart clenched tightly, borderline uncomfortable. 

She let out a side she didn’t want them to see. Not ever again. She can’t have that. The stares they gave her made her feel instantly ashamed. Yachi trained herself, disciplined, corrected, not to show that side to her loved ones. They are better than to see her depressing and pathetic, a crybaby. They already have the image that she is headstrong, dedicated, hardworking, and cheery.

Arriving at the inn, she rushed to her room and closed the door. The male had been asleep still so she headed to the balcony, climbing the fire escape to go to the roof. 

Her heart is racing. Sitting down with her knees pulled up to her chest, she stared at her hands, shaking like a leaf and palms dented from how deep she pierced her fingernails in them. They were an irritated pink and lifting her teeth from her bottom lip, she tasted iron. 

She will not feel this way.

She is not a crybaby anymore. 

The other blond who had been sleeping began to wake up, drowsily blinking and sitting up. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around, Yachi not anywhere in the room. 

He sniffed the air. Her scent is fresh along with the scent of blood. He sensed her distress, pushing away the blanket and seeing that the balcony was open, he followed the scent, up the fire escape and saw her in fetal position, staring blankly at the town below. Walking to her, he sat down next to her. Underneath his lashes, he saw the sight of her split lip. 

His brows furrowed, a wave of protection thrumming his emotions. “Yachi.” He said. 

The girl lifted her head and stared straight. “Yes, Kyotani?” 

He smelled salt very faintly, but she wasn’t crying. It was more of blood that overtook his senses. He raised his hand to grab Yachi’s chin gently, tilting her head up so he could get a closer look at her face. 

“Who hurt you?” He badgered, his frown turning into a small snarl when she looked more upset. 

“I did.”   
  
He scoffed. “Don’t lie.” 

Pushing away his hand, she seemed peeved. “I did! Okay? I hurt myself, I have a habit of biting my lip too hard when I-” Realizing she was going to go into another rant, she stopped herself.

“When you what?”

“When _nothing_. Nothing, it doesn’t matter, it’s meaningless.” She snapped. 

Kyotani did not react as he patiently waited for her to collect herself. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to act like a bitch. You were worrying for me like a good friend and I snapped.” She picked at her nails, the click noise of her nails clashing against each other. 

“You’re my friend. I’m...getting used to making friends. When you bond with someone, human or shifter, you become closer, you’re basically attached to the hip. I’ve known that. You tell them everything and you open sides for them no one sees because you feel comfortable and safe. I can do that, but…” Yachi glared at the town below her, “What if everything I said, everything I shared with you, you leave cause you don’t want me anymore? When I told you when you were in your wolf form, I just wanted to talk because I thought you’d take it to your grave and leave me, which means we’ve never speak of it, ever. To be honest, I didn’t even think you’d understand me that well. I’m used to people saying that I’m enough for them and then they go away. People look at me with pity and sadness and guilt. ‘Oh, there goes Yachi Hitoka, the orphan abandoned on the mansion on the hill’, or ‘here comes Cinderella with her abandonment issues and no prince to come save her because no one wanted her.”

She gritted her teeth. 

“I’m trying my hardest to bond with you but I don’t want your pity. I’ve had enough of that. If you decide to leave, do it. I’m not going to cry for anyone, not for you, not for my friends, and especially not for me. Instead I’m going to work, I’m going to occupy myself with anything I see fit and you can’t stop me. If I’m too much to handle or not enough for you, I want you to tell me straightforwardly, don’t sugarcoat anything, and if what I do still isn’t good for you, I want you to tell me so we’re done. You’ll get over it, I’ll get over it, end of story. Got it?” She glared at Kyotani.

The male lifted her chin once more, and ran his thumb over her bloodied lip. Letting go, he nodded. 

“For a petite girl, you have a lot of fury.” 

Her glare dispersing, she rubbed her nose with her sleeve, a teasing smile. “It comes with the mommy and daddy issues.”   
  
Kyotani snorted. He looked at her, his face in a neutral state. “Yachi, the moment you saved me and opened up, I knew that I wanted to bond with you. If you weren’t enough or too much for me, I would’ve left the house the moment I was completely healed. I can’t understand what you went through, but I’ll be here when you have to lift off your mask.” He comforted, leaning back a bit. 

“What if you won’t be here?” She mumbled into her knees.

Kyotani thought for a moment. “I ain’t gonna suffocate you by staying by your side 24/7 because I know you won’t want that. If I wanted to break the bond between us, I would say so. I can’t say I’ll stay forever,” He turned to look at her, where she had paid attention, eyes wide with glazed unshed tears, “But I can say I’m here now.” 

The two stared at each other, Yachi being the one to look away first and stand up. She slapped her face, curling her hands into fists. 

“Yosh. I’m good. Wanna get breakfast?” 

\-------

During breakfast, Yachi told Kyotani about her small adventure, catching him up with everything. After that, they decided to head to the Fox’s Tail, where the Demons could be.

“Still think I’m good enough to stick with?” She bumped her shoulder with his.

He nudged her back. “Feels like this came out of a story book, but yea, I think so. You ain’t gonna do this alone.” 

“I’m just saying, if you want to back out, I’m giving you the way out before everything goes to shit.” 

“And I’m telling you I’ll be with you when the world starts to go to shit.” 

She giggled at him. “Okay, dramatic.” 

“I’m being normally normal, what are you talking about?” Kyotani smirked, hearing her groan. 

“You can’t let it go, can you?” 

"Let what go?"

“My moment of being weird go!”

“Moment? You’re tellin’ me it’s not all the time?” 

She playfully rolled her eyes. “You’re ridiculous.” 

Seeing the sign, she felt the abundance of familiar auras in the bar. Entering, there were only a few people scattered in the bar. Yachi noticed that Kyotani’s aura spiked. He must be aware that there are more shifters here. At the counter, the owner and bartender was shining a glass while two males occupied the seats. 

One of the fox twins smelt Yachi’s scent, turning around, Atsumu smirked mischievously to see her with another shifter. 

“Yacchan! You came to see me! How sweet!” He pinched her cheeks and glanced at the other blond.

Atsumu can tell he doesn’t like it. 

“I didn’t come just for you, Atsumu-san.” She deadpanned.   
  
Letting go of her face, he said, “No -san, Atsumu is fine, darlin’. A friend of Shoyo’s is a friend of mine. Or are you his kid? I can never tell, when he speaks about you, it’s like a proud father.” 

“Shoyo was more of an older brother. Iwaizumi-san is more like a father. And a mother. So is Akaashi-san and Sugawara-san. And Yaku-san. Sometimes Semi-san.” 

“Ah, Yacchan, you’re spoiled! Having men get you anything you want and all you have to do is ask. To be in your shoes.” He fawned, returning to squishing her cheeks.

“Can you let go? She’s obviously annoyed that you can’t keep your hands to yourself.” The boy finally spoke up, sneering at him. His instincts are showing, grabbing Yachi by the wrist and pulling her towards him. 

To push his buttons more, Atsumu wrapped his arms above Yachi’s small shoulders. “Yacchan isn’t annoyed, she likes me!”

“She just met you last night.” He shot back, tugging at Yachi. 

“That’s not true! We’ve met plenty of times!”

“We have, but we never really held much conversation, Atsumu.” Yacchan piped up. 

“That’s because the other crows always brought ya somewhere else when I arrived.”

“Tobio said that you’re too condescending and an incredible asshole for someone for Yacchan to hang out with. You’d be a terrible influence on her and they were sure that she'd turn into a punk.” Osamu added, slapping the back of his brother’s head. “Now let her go, dingus.” 

Atsumu rubbed the back of his head, irked at his younger twin. “Oi, ‘Samu, ya lil shit, ya fuckin’ hit too hard!” 

“Don’t be a bitch and hop off Yacchan. Let her breathe before she realizes how stinky you are.”

Before a fight could break out, Ojiro called them out. “If yer gonna fight again, ya better take it outside. I don’t want you two to break glasses again. These glasses are expensive and will come right outta both yer paychecks.” He warned them, he turned to the girl. 

“Good morning, Ojiro-san.” 

“Hello, Yacchan.” The man greeted her.

“I apologize for the mess from earlier.” She scratched her cheek, remembering the mess of her drunk friends.

“No worries. Morisuke was able to keep them from starting a fight, so everythin’s good.” He assured. 

“Still, last time they got drunk they left the bar and had yelled at a dumpster and Suga-san set fire to it.”   
  
“That means the alcohol is strong and workin.”   
  
Yachi chuckled. “I suppose so. Have you seen-”   
  
“If yer lookin’ for the two newbies, they’re at the corner booth, all the way in the back. They’ve been eating nonstop.” 

Walking to the end, there were other shifters sitting at another table across from the Demons. 

Tsukasa noticed them, waving. “Yacchan. Is it alright if I call you that?”

“It’s fine. May we sit?” 

“Go ahead.” Tsukasa agreed, continuing to eat his spicy mayo fries. 

“I believe you may have questions for us, Yachi. Especially when you’ve taken up a mission to save the world.” Shinsuke emphasized, using the chopsticks to pick up the fried tofu. 

“Uhm, yeah, I do. I know the other symbols, the other towns. But what’s the crow?” 

After munching and swallowing a fry, Tsukasa answered, “That’s Karasuno. It was the first fallen town that was infected with Yui’s wrath. It was also where me and the other demons were created. It’s like a motherland.”

“It’s also where Daichi and Kiyoko are. But Kiyoko is _in_ the mountain, while Daichi is most likely at the _top_ of the mountain.” Shinsuke pointed out. 

“In the mountain?” 

“Mount. Miyagi. It may look like a mountain from the outside, but it's a town inside. That’s where we were raised.” The fox demon furthered, inhaling another piece of tofu. 

“There was a human town below the mountain, near the bay. Karasuno is an island, up north. It’s separated from the rest of the cities. While you have Seijoh and Fukurodani, popular cities like them, they’re all hours away from each other. But Karasuno is the farthest which can take days to get there. If you want to continue, I suggest heading towards Nohebi, which will lead to Nekoma and Fukurodani. Nekoma and Fukurodani are actually merged together, like Inarizaki and Itachiyama. After those cities, go to Dateko and Johzenji. Those towns are the midpoint. Then there will be Shiratorizawa and Seijoh, or Aobajohsai. Your final destination will be Karasuno.” Tsukasa instructed.  
  
“Be careful with the other Demons.” Shinsuke notified. 

“W-Why?”

“They may have agreed to being put in a coma, but that didn’t mean they went out without a fight. They won’t be too fond that the witch’s descendant freed them. They’ll probably be conflicted at first and try to attack you. As long as you explain yourself to them assertively, they’ll understand.” The fox demon’s blank tone caused Yachi to have a shiver run down her spine. 

“Hey, Shinsuke, don’t freak her out.”  
  
“What? It’s true. They’re more...fierce. Short-tempered. Emotional. Especially Koutarou. He’s very emotional. Testurou and Suguru are cruel when they’re bored. Tooru plays with his food.” He picked up his tofu, “Yuuji is a party animal. Wakatoshi won’t hesitate to slice that girl into pieces.” 

Yachi squeaked, becoming more fearful of these demons. Are they really the protectors of life and every creation on earth?!

“Can you knock it off? We get it, you demons are scary motherfuckers that hold a grudge against her grandfather. At least she’s reversing the damn spell to help you guys.” Kyotani growled, unpleased that the fox demon is unnerving his friend. 

Shinsuke flickered his eyes to the wolf shifter, consuming the tofu. He analyzed the blond teen, sniffing his scent. “You’re one of Tooru’s. What are you doing all the way down here? Did you run away from your pack?”

“I don’t see how it’s your business.” 

“I can understand Tsukasa’s soldiers. Itachiyama is only twenty minutes away from Inarizaki. But Aobajohsai is north, eight hours from here. You should be by your demon, guarding him like the rest of the shifters. Or have you abandoned the mission for your own selfishness?” Shinsuke’s eyes flickered to Yachi. It seemed as when he spoke to others, it came off more of an insult, but to the demon, it was pure curiosity. 

“Have they broken their bond with you?” 

Yachi had to physically grab his hand from under the table, grounding him as he was about to jump him, the other fox shifter, Rintaro watching Kyotani’s every move. The fox demon was not scared nor fazed by his reaction, as he continued to eat nonchalantly.

She had never seen him so annoyed. Kyotani had a nasty scowl, ready to bash in the demon’s head against the table. 

“Shinsuke, your bluntness is worse than Ushiwaka’s.” Tsukasa sighed. “I deeply apologize for him, his curiosity knows no bounds. Let’s get back to your mission, yes?” He changed the topic, trying to calm the tension. 

Grazing her thumb across his knuckles, she transferred some of her calm energy to Kyotani, whose aura became less hostile, though his scowl never left Shinsuke.

“What if the other demons won’t believe me after I explained to them everything? They must be smart enough to know that I could be making it up.” 

The demons went quiet for a moment. 

Tsukasa snapped his fingers. “Capricorn Springs. All demons know this. It was this hot spring in Mt. Miyagi where Kiyoko and Yui created us. It means gentle waters. It’s holy, pure. No human or shifter knows about it. Until right now. Tell them that and they’ll believe you.” 

Restating the information back to them, she listed, “So I go to Nohebi. Next is Nekoma and Fukurodani. The midpoint is Dateko and Johzenji. Then there’s Shiratorizawa and Seijoh. Finally I have to get on a boat and sail to Karasuno, climb Mt. Miyagi and look for Kiyoko. Where would she be?” 

“Most likely in Capricorn Springs.” Tsukasa answered. 

This is actually happening. She’s going to leave her hometown and probably die in the process. Yachi has become some main character in an adventure story and she is supposed to...be okay with this. 

Her grandfather started this, her mother tried to reverse it, so it's up to her to finish it. No one can activate this stone except her, it has her bloodline, her grandfather’s magic. 

She has no choice. 

Yachi is supposed to go along with this. She can’t back out. 

This is the world! If she doesn’t do this, the people she loves will die. Everyone will die! 

Somewhere out there, the crows are out there. Kenma is out there. Her mother is out there. 

_What if I fail? What if I don’t get there in time? What if I can’t do it? How can I possibly do this alone? I’m not fit, this is all some big mistake! I’m not cut out for this type of situation, I can’t, I can’t-_

Her head looked down when Kyotani was the one holding her hand, squeezing it gingerly to ground her. He didn’t look at her as he was still staring dead at Shinsuke, he let her know that he’s here now, ready to leave this town by her side. 

He made her feel a little bit less alone. 

\---------

In Akaashi’s apartment, Yachi explained her situation, not leaving out a single detail to him. She had been picking at her nail, anxious as she continued to speak, the pressure of the world building her up.

He sighed, stirring his tea with a teaspoon. “Yachi-chan, what have you gotten yourself into?” 

“I don’t know! I can’t believe I’m doing this! I...I don’t know if I can save the world.” She started to wring her hands on her loose shirt. 

Sipping his drink, he exhaled. “I believe you can do it. You have an excellent reaction time than most people, you plan things out carefully and it ends up successful, and you’re aware of your surroundings. When you put your mind to something, you work your hardest to go above and beyond, exceeding expectations.” Akaashi placed down his cup on the table. “Before you leave, you need to tell them. To give them assurance you’ll be okay.”   
  
“I know...I’m not sure if I-”   
  
“Yachi-chan. I know you will come back home eventually. They know you will come back in one piece. You will not be alone,” His ocean eyes shifted to Kyotani, “Wolf shifters always take care of their pack, guarding each other’s backs and following the leader. Kyotani-kun will be there to help you, that I have no doubt about.” Setting down his cup of tea, he stood up. “I need to show you something new, Yachi. Follow me. Stay here, Kyotani-kun, I’ll be careful with her.” He assured the blond male. 

Yachi followed him down the hall, where they entered his spell room. 

“What did you want to show me, Akaashi-san?” She wondered, looking around at the neatly stacked books on the desk and in the bookshelves. Jars in cabinets and an altar by the window. It was owl themed, owl skull, presumably owl feathers, and sigils. 

“Kenma may have taught you everything he’s known, but you go above and beyond to learn more. Have you heard of the resurrection charm?”   
  
“I can’t say that I have. I’ve never really come across those words in books.” 

“That’s because it’s forgotten magic. Lost in time. But before I came to Inarizaki, I took a book from the library in Fukurodani and it had spells, charms, rituals that no one has ever heard before.” He opened a chest, looking for a specific object. Finding it, he held it up to her. “Resurrection charms are only exclusive to powerful witches, witches like you and me. But with the Divine Wish you have, you are unstoppable. If you were to die, it will no longer have a purpose or a stimulus to awaken any being. Do you have the Divine Wish with you?” 

She took it out of her pocket. “Always.” 

He gave her the sachet. “Using both your magic and the Divine Wish, transfer it to the sachet. If there comes a time where your life force fades, this charm will react quickly, repairing and resurrecting you. Remember, the more critical the damage, the longer it will take for it to heal you. Now, transfer your magic and the power of the Divine Wish to the bag.” 

Closing her eyes, she felt the heartbeat of the stone and her own, the energy of waves flowing from both, the sachet glowed a light purple, collecting the magic. When she opened her eyes, she asked, “What’s next?” 

“Now I have to put this in you.”   
  
“In me? Like, in my body?” She emphasized.

“Your torso. Between your ribs. I’ll put on a numbing potion so you won’t feel anything.” He patted down the cot. “Undress and lay down.”

Without any questions asked, she removed her capelet, unbuttoning her blouse and placed it neatly on the chair. With just her bra and pants, she laid down. 

As she did this, he washed his hands from the sink in the corner and dried off, slipping on gloves. Akaashi held a dark blue jar, popping it open, he grabbed a cotton ball and poured it on the cotton, dabbing it on the area. With a scalpel, he cut open into her chest. 

“You and Kyotani-kun have grown close.” He stated, finding the right spot to put in the sachet. 

“Yeah.”  
  
“Did he ask about you?” 

“No. I told him.”   
  
Akaashi hummed. “You told him everything?”

“I did.”   
  
Inserting the sachet inside, he asked, “Is it comfortable?”

Yachi blinked. “You put a numbing potion, how am I supposed to know?” 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Grabbing a surgical needle and a thread, he sewed her up. His hands hovered over the stitches, a spell that healed up her quickly, the stitches disappearing into the skin. “Get up slowly, Yachi-chan.” He grabbed her tops and handed it to her. Taking it off his hands, she put them on, sighing. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” She said again in disbelief. 

Akaashi had thrown away the bloodied gloves and washed his hands. Patting it down to try with a towel, he said, “I can’t believe it either. You were just a little girl wanting to help around town and now you’re assigned a task that includes saving forgotten goddesses.” 

“Goddesses?” Buttoning her capelet, she hopped down from the cot. 

“If you were to wake up Kiyoko, wouldn’t you also wake you Yui? The witch did cast a spell to make them sleep, so if you were to wake up one goddess, the other would wake up by correlation.”  
  
“Huh?” Yachi stood dumbfounded. 

“As I learned, the witch cast a spell on Yui first, thus weakening Kiyoko. They both need each other, if one goddess were to cease to exist, the other will fall from imbalance. So, if you were to awaken Kiyoko, along with her powers, so will Yui. Have the demons not talked to you about this?” Akaashi explained, opening the door. 

“N-No. Maybe they forget?” 

Akaashi thought out loud, “A demon would not forget something as important as this.” His eyes turned to her. “Yachi-chan, whatever happens, you stay honest to your heart.” He went to her, poking her chest. “You will have people that can guide you to the right path, but this,” He indicated to her heart, “knows the truth. No matter how people look at something different, how you feel is what’s right.” Cupping her cheeks, he pressed his lips onto her head. “You’ve grown so much, Yachi.” He smiled at her, letting go and leading her out of the room. 

“I’ll see you soon and you both should be careful. Kyotani-kun,” His smile was sharp, “Please watch over Yachi.” 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi and Kyotani go to Nohebi to free the Snake Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do I give character to Daisho???? Did I do it right??? I read on the haikyuu wiki he likes to taunt and mock so i think i did it good???????
> 
> I think??????????????????????

When Yachi and Kyotani packed a few of their belongings in only two backpacks, one for each, she told him to wait for her in the Lynx Diner. If memory serves her right, which it always has, Iwaizumi would come over to the inn to help out Suga move old boxes into the basement. At the front, she spotted both of them, probably talking about new decorations the blacksmith should make for the Crow’s Aerie.   
  
“Suga-san, Iwaizumi-san.” Yachi called out, walking up to them. “How are you feeling now?”   
  
Sugawara answered first, “Much better, thanks to the tea you made us. Made my hangover more tolerable.”   
  
Iwaizumi took note of the hunched shoulders and the fiddling of her fingers, “Are you alright, Yachi?” 

“ _Nes_ ! Yes, I mean. Uhm, I’m going somewhere. I’ll be taking my leave of absence seriously.”   
  
The silver-haired man squinted his eyes. “Are you saying...You’re going on vacation?” 

She nodded, “Yes, that’s right. Vacation.”   
  
“Oh, that’s good, you deserve one. Where would you be going?” Iwaizumi asked her. 

Yachi stood confidently, no longer fiddling with her fingers. “All around! Cities, I mean. Johzenji, Nekoma, Seijoh, Karasuno. Places like that. Oh! I need you to take my key, I don’t want to lose it when I’m gone.” She gave Sugawara the key, pocketing the key.

The tanned man’s brows raised in surprise upon hearing his hometown. “Seijoh, huh? I have a couple of childhood friends there. They can show you around town if you want. Their names are Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro. Issei works as a doctor in one of the smaller infirmaries in town and Takahiro is a mechanical repair specialist. They’re good people, a bit too much sometimes, but they mean well.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind, Iwaizumi-san.” She turned to Sugawara. “Do you know anyone in Karasuno, Suga-san?” 

“Not many people live there anymore, but I do know one person who used to live there. His name is Azumane Asahi. He was a childhood friend and I think he became a tailor. I’m not so sure if he moved or not.” He scratched the nape of his neck. “Karasuno...is kind of a deserted city. The population was very small and people left by the time they realized not much happens there. Unlike Johzenji, that place is quiet. Are you going alone?” 

“Ah, n-no. I’m actually going with Kyotani.”   
  
The two adults were quiet. 

“He’s a good person! Really! Stop thinking otherwise!” She insisted, puffing out her cheek in annoyance. 

Iwaizumi smiled, placing his hand on her head and ruffling it. “We can’t help but worry about you, Yachi. We won’t think that anymore. When will you be leaving?” Dropping down his hand, he shoved his hand in his pocket. 

“Tonight. Our first destination is Nohebi. Next would be Nekoma and Fukurodani. Then Dateko and Johzenji. Following that is Shiratorizawa and Seijoh and finally Karasuno. I’ll be back soon, I promise!” 

“That’s quite the trip.” Iwaizumi replied.

Sugawara engulfed her into a loving hug. “Yacchan, going out of town for the first time! Are you sure you’re not eloping?” He joked, snickering when she pushed him away with a pink face. 

“I’m not! We’re taking a friendly vacation! Friendly! Emphasise on _friendly_.” Yachi enunciated carefully enough for them to understand. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop because I’m beginning to freak myself out. When can we expect you to come home?” Sugawara asked. 

“Hmm...Mid May? Somewhere around there, I think.” Yachi estimated. 

“Do you have everything?” Sugawara asked, “Make sure to not bring that much clothes, you can buy clothes there. Have you chosen which places to stay in the meantime?” 

“N-No I haven’t checked.”  
  
“Do you have enough money?” Sugawara continued. 

“I’m going to the bank to get some.”  
  
“Are you going to-mmph!” Iwaizumi slapped his hand over Sugawara’s mouth. The other glaring at the brunet. 

“Enough mothering, you’re not sharing. Yachi, I’ll escort you to the bank. Do you think you can come over to the Metal Leaf for a few minutes? I’ll need to give you something.” Iwaizumi lowered his hand and took the work chart, putting it in his backpack. 

Before they can leave, Yachi hurries to Sugawara, her arms around his waist as she hugs him tight. The silver-haired man returned the gesture, craning down to kiss the top of her head. 

“Come home safe, Yachi.” He muttered. Letting go, he waved goodbye to them, the two heading to the bank. 

Getting a good share of money for both her and Kyotani, they went to the Metal Leaf where Iwaizumi was looking for something in one of his many chest of souvenirs. ‘Aha-ing’ when he found it, he gave it to her. 

It was obvious it was a pocketknife. Switching to open it, it had a rainbow blade, the handle a matte black with the small leaf insignia at the bottom of the handle. 

“I hope you don’t get to use it at all, unless it's for chopping up vegetables or slicing fruit. I was going to gift it to your...passage into adulthood, but now seems like a good time as any. But if you were to use it, remember,” He held out a thumbs up, smiling brightly, “Aim for the gut.”   
  
“E-Eh?!” 

He laughed, “Just kidding!” Eyes glinting with danger he further said, “It’s all about the face, throat, groin, and ankles.” 

“O-Okay! Uhm, alright. Th-thank you, Iwaizumi-san.” She bowed to him. 

His eyes softened and a heartfelt smile curled his lips, “Really, be safe out there, Yachi.” He laid his hand on her head, patting her gently. “Come back in one piece.” 

Yachi brightened into a grin. “I plan too.”

  
  


\-------

“Take as long as you want too, Yachi. We’ll still be standing.” Yaku said. 

“Are you sure?”   
  
“This restaurant can work even without you, that’s how I’ve been running it for years even before you started.” 

“I’m just making sure. We’ll be back as soon as we can.”

“If you’re going to Shiratorizawa, I have a couple of friends there. Last time they mailed me a letter, his business has been growing famously. It’s called the Miracle Eagle. His name is Tendo Satori and he makes desserts, specifically anything that includes chocolate. Ohira Reon is a physical therapist in a rehabilitation center, named the Healthy Wings. The Miracle Eagle is in the southeast of town while the other is only a few blocks away. Just say that you know me and they’ll give you what they can.” Semi piped in. 

“Don’t ask me if I know anyone from Nekoma, they followed me. Can’t get rid of them, the whole lot.” Yaku joked, when a yell came from the counter, “But ya love us!” An old-time employee and friend, Kai grinned. 

The boss of the restaurant chuckled, “That I do. Yachi,” He pinched her cheek, “Make sure you don’t skip breakfast, lunch, or dinner. Take snacks in between and drink plenty of water. Don’t drink coffee, it makes you stay up too late. If you and Kyotani-kun are planning to see the cities, then get up early and plan your adventures.” Yaku reminded her, giving her cheek a good squish. Semi took the other cheek, “Don’t forget to write to us, we want to make sure you’re alive. Give us every detail on your vacation.”  
  
“Stop stretching my face! I’m becoming mochi!” Yachi whined, both adults snickering when they let go. “I’ll be back as soon as I can! Don’t worry!” She brought them both into a loving hug, Semi using his larger build to engulf the smaller two. Letting go, Yaku provided Yachi and Kyotani dinner, when they finished, Yachi waved to them goodbye while the other blond nodded in acknowledgement. 

Going to the train station, she had bought tickets and they waited at the seats. With the passerby conversations, children chattering with each other and other trains leaving or arriving, between the two teens, it was a comfortable silence. 

“...Kentarou.” 

“Huh?” She looked at him. 

“If we’re going to save the world together, you should at least know my first name. It’s Kentarou.” He addressed her. 

“Then it’s only fair that you call me Hitoka. Uhm...” She hasn’t called anyone by their first name in a long time, not even her guardians.   
  
Seeing her uneasiness, he said to her, “You don’t have to call me by my first name yet. I just want you to know that...Cause of the bond and all that.” 

“O-Of course! I understand. F-Feel free to call me by either my first or last name then. Whatever feels right to you.” 

The train whistle blew, steam coming out of its mouth. 

“All aboard!” The conductor yelled. 

Their adventure had begun. 

  
  


\---------------

Nohebi was only an hour away from Inarizaki, when they got off the train, they had decided to rest by the nearest motel. Checking in with the innkeeper, the room they stayed in were two twin beds, including a bath and shower. Kyotani had entered the bathroom first, meanwhile Yachi had brought out a map of Nohebi that she had taken from the moment they entered the town. If her memory was crystal, then the demon must be in the forest, in the east side of town. So that means, the guards of the Snake Demon would be...snakes. Yachi has never seen a snake before. Are they all colorful scales and pitched tongues like the books say? Are they all aggressive and filled with venom, aimed to kill? It would’ve been helpful if she asked the demons how she can recognize any of the soldiers if they were in human or animal form. She wouldn’t be able to tell if she met them in both forms, their energy and aura would be the same. Besides that, how is she able to pinpoint the Snake Demon’s exact location? If it wasn’t the help of Osamu and Atsumu, she wouldn’t find Shinsuke or Tsukasa. 

“If you keep thinkin, your brain’ll explode.” Kyotani rubbed the towel on his hair, drying it. 

“It won’t explode. It’ll probably shut down, most likely.” Yachi returned, picking up her towel and clothes. 

The male sat down in his bed, crossing his arms behind his head. “Either way, you need that head of yours to work in the morning. Can’t have you dead tired, or worse, sick.”   
  
“I get sick, like, once a year. It won’t happen again.”   
  
“Okay, sure.” Kyotani rolled his eyes. 

Yachi pouted. “It won’t. If it did, I’ll give you ramen for an entire month. After this whole saving the world fiasco is over, that is.” 

“I’ll hold it to you, Yachi.” 

She stuck her tongue out at him before closing the bathroom door. Stripping her clothes down to the ground, she picked them up one by one to fold, and place on the counter. Starting the shower, she entered it. Putting on that 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner, the hot water pattered on her back. Rinsing out the suds, she grabbed a body wash and lathered it on her body, then creating small bubbles with her hands. 

Then Yachi stared at her hands. They don’t look dainty as much. She tries her best to moisturize as much as possible, but it doesn’t excuse the fact that they look like they've been put through hard work. She had cuts, burns, small explosions from busted spells, and rough patches. They’ve been through a lot, and so has she. Her hands aren’t like the rest of the towns’ girls. Theirs looks smoother, prettier, sometimes wearing nail polish of pretty colors. Not a scar or a burn, not even a starburst of less pigmented skin between their fingers. No rough calluses from working too hard or a hangnail in sight. 

Yachi brought her hands close to her chest. 

These are her hands. Her body. She’s worked hard, harder than anyone in town. She always offered help to anyone who needed it, be it an elder that needs help with groceries, a child who needs their stuffed toy to be stitched up, or someone who needs another person to cover their shift, Yachi was always helping the town. They don’t recognize her as the abandoned orphan on the hill or the child not even a servant wanted to take home, she was known as Cinderella. It was better than any of the other nicknames the adults or children have said. 

But she doesn’t need a prince to save her from loneliness. Yachi didn’t need her prince to pick up all the pieces that shattered. 

She had people that helped her, who grew to love her, and took her as one of their own. They help put her back on the path she had thought she lost, but it’s okay now. 

Yachi Hitoka can move forward, friends by her side, right where she can lean on when she ever feels lost again. Washing off, she turned back the dial and grabbed her towel. Putting on her new clothes after she dried off, she exhaled longingly. A smaller towel was hung around her neck and she tried to dry her hair with it. Opening the door, some clouds of steam escaped and she saw that Kyotani had been in his wolf form, sleeping on the left side of her bed. 

Should she...Sleep on the other bed? 

It is a bit windy here, maybe cause of the windows that are opened, but…

They’re friends! Nothing more, because they just met and she barely knows his life story. 

Yachi decided to take the right side of her bed, taking the map from the foot of it and started to think where the snake demon could be.

“If the torii gate I saw back in Inarizaki had the Demons in it, does that mean the Snake Demon is there too? Could there be a shrine here?” Yachi talked to herself in a quiet voice. 

Yachi had numerous thoughts in her head going fast and calculating where the demon can be, that her brain, in deed, shut down. 

The blonde girl basically muttered her thoughts to sleep. 

Kyotani peaked one eye open, huffing when he took the blanket by his teeth and pulled it to Yachi’s chin. Sitting closer to her, he curled himself and went to sleep. 

\------- 

“Is it like...a shifter thing? Or just an animal thing? Or-”  
  
“I don’t know, Yachi. The only shifters I’ve met are wolves. I’ve only heard what other shifters are like but I haven’t actually met one that _wasn’t_ a wolf. It’s-” Kyotani paused. His honey golden eyes narrowed to a male that had been watching them. He looked the same age as Kyotani (which Yachi still does not know how old he is) and his face spoke disinterest, though the way he peered at them made it look like he had a bone to pick with them. 

“What?” Yachi followed the glare Kyotani shot, the wild light bedhead hair stranger. “Is it your shifter senses tingling?” 

Kyotani turned to Yachi, pinching her face. 

“Mochi! Turning me into mochi!” She patted his hand, he let go. 

“That guy over there don’t seem right.”

“Like he could be a shifter?” 

“Drop the shifter thing, he can just be some stranger trying to shake us down for something.”  
  
“But he’s not doing anything. Just staring intensely in our souls.” She shrugged. “C’mon, we have to find that shrine.” She pulled at his sleeve and headed east of town.

When they exited the east of town, they were at a crossroads. 

“What now?” Kyotani asked. 

“Now,” The Divine Wish she carried around her neck was staring back at her, “we try to find the Snake Demon.” 

“How do we do that?”  
  
“The fox shifters told me all I have to do is think--wish to have or know what I need. It sounds weird, but when I wanted to free the Fox and Weasel Demons, I just wished for it. Thought? I don’t know.” Holding the stone to her lips, she calmed herself, feeling her heartbeat and the winds that rustled the leaves and grass. 

_‘Show me the way to the Snake Demon.’_ Yachi prayed. 

“Nothing’s happening.” Kyotani said. 

She scrunched her brows, praying harder. 

_‘Show me the way to the Snake Demon!’_

A minute passed. 

“What am I doing wrong?!” Yachi bursted out, yelling directly at the stone. “Why aren’t you working?! You worked before but-ugh! We don’t have time if you feel like not working, the whole world is a time bomb!” 

“Yachi-”

“Do you only work when I’m looking like a bumbling fool? Cause I’m bumbling like a damn fool already!”

“Yachi-”  
  
“I can hear your trapped little voices, I’m trying to help you break free but if you’re not going to cooperate with me then what’s the point of helping me save the entire world?!”

“Yachi!” Kyotani barked. 

“What?!” She yelled in irritation, freezing when she saw the same male who had been staring Kyotani down and two other males corning them from the other sides. 

Kyotani grabbed her hand and growled, nails sharpened to a fine point. 

“Who are you?” Kyotani demanded, eyes glowing a bit brighter. 

An older man, somewhere in his mid-thirties stepped up. His undercut was dark while the top of his hair was a lighter shade, almost dark blond. He wore dark olive garments, along with yellow anklets and wrist bracelets. His eyes were a little bit cat-like, harboring a dark brown color. “You called?” 

“Called? I don’t remember calling...anyone.” Yachi held the Divine Wish to her collarbone. 

“We heard you call for help.” Another male, younger than the first one, maybe in his late twenties, spoke. His hair was copper, short, and eyes hooded, dark blue, snake-like. His clothes look like they blended in with the forest, brown like the bark on the trees with black bands on different places. 

“‘Show you the way to the Snake Demon.’ I would assume it would be you. Two random strangers that have never been into Nohebi and go to the east side of the town, some girl shouting about the Divine Wish. Stuck out like a sore thumb.” The male from before with the light brown bedhead deadpanned. Rather than the other two, he had a hooded cloak, similar to Yachi’s but it was an ombre of white turning into a pale orange. The clothes that peaked from behind were a grey shirt and dark brown pants with black shoes. “Or we could be wrong. It could just be two crazy people looking to get killed when they wander inside a forest filled with deadly venomous snakes never to be heard again.” He spoke in a neutral tone, starting to smirk at the shiver that ran through Yachi’s spine. 

“K-Killed?” She squawked. 

Kyotani pulled her closer to him. 

“Naoyasu. That’s enough,” The older male with the undercut hissed. “Are you the one that holds the Divine Wish? The one who said to show you the way to the Snake Demon?” He stared at Yachi, awaiting an answer. 

Yachi stepped up from behind Kyotani. “And if I was?” 

“Then you must want to free him. Our demon.” He answered. “We can show you the way.” 

“But the wolf stays behind.” The bedhead cloak guy adds. 

“Like hell I’m staying behind.” Kyotani snarled at the bedhead male, the other’s eyes narrowing at the blond. 

“Why would he need to stay behind?” Yachi asked. 

“We can’t trust that a wolf won’t kill one of our own.” Bedhead said, not once his eyes were removed from Kyotani’s.

“What? Even with two of yours you still feel threatened by me?” Kyotani retorted.   
  
Naoyasu’s disinterested gaze had turned annoyed, gunmetal blue eyes glowing, “As if we’d feel threatened by a puppy. We’re wary of a shifter that broke a universal protocol so they can leave their post and do whatever they want, leaving the rest of us to do what we were born to do.” 

Kyotani’s fingers twitched, eyes shining brighter and pupils turning smaller, he was ready to jump him, the bedhead ready to attack him too, until Yachi stepped in between.

“Stop! I don’t know what’s up with shifters or demons bringing up who did what or what they didn’t do when it’s none of their business, but can’t you take a look at what he’s doing _now_ ? He’s helping me, the way I’m asking help from you to guide me where the Snake Demon should be. We all have one goal, to free the demons, the goddess Kiyoko, and save the world. The whole action line is there. We’re all a part of it, we need each other.” She turned to Bedhead--Naoyasu, his name was, and Kyotani. “Don’t start fighting now.”   
  
“Whatever.” Naoyasu sighed, eyes no longer in slits or shining. 

Kyotani’s long nails retracted, turning back into normal human ones and his eyes didn’t glow. He scoffed and looked away. 

“My friend, Kyotani, is coming with me. Whether you like it or not, I’m the one that has the Divine Wish and the ability to free them, so keep your mean thoughts to yourself and guide us to him. Please.” She stated, looking between the other snake shifters. 

“Alright. Follow us. Don’t lag behind, if you do we won’t be able to stop the others from attacking.” The male with the undercut said, going down a path. 

As the blondes were following the snakes, Yachi managed to gather her courage and ask, “Others? Like other snake shifters?”

“No. Just snakes. There’s not a lot, but there are a few that we know and won’t hesitate to attack. If you’re with us, they at least know that we have guests near us, which means they’ll pay no mind.” The copperhead male replied. “Not all of them are aggressive, they are some that are friendly. Most are not used to humans going into the forest and stepping into their territory.” 

Yachi hummed. “What kind of snake is the Snake Demon?” 

“He’s a cobra. The most venomous on earth.” The copper head said, “He’s basically the king of pythons, cobras, vipers, etc.”   
  
“What kind of snakes are you guys?” Yachi’s curiosity began to peak, eagering to hear about the rest. 

He blinked at her, surprised that she wants to hear about what they are. “I’m a copperhead snake. Also, Sakishima Isumi, is my name.” Sakishima introduced himself to them. 

Yachi looked at the one who guided them, he looked back and said, “I’m Numai Kazuma, a green mamba. It’s nice to meet you.” 

“Naoyasu is a python. He’s not annoyed at you guys directly, he just woke up on the wrong side of the branch.” Sakishima teased. 

“I will kill you and feed you to the others.” Nauyasu threatened. 

“I’d like to see you try, baby fangs.” Sakishima jeered. 

“We don’t have a lot of shifters left. I don’t want Daisho Suguru to wake up and see there’s only two snake shifters left, the other killing each other cause of their stupid antics.” Numai ended, a sharp edge to his voice. 

The two snake shifters sent a glare at each other and went back to being quiet. 

“When you say there’s not a lot of shifters, do you just mean snakes?” Yachi questioned. 

“Shifters in general. After Yui’s wrath, it had most of the shifters turn back into humans, others killed, and very few animal shifters were left unscathed. When Kiyoko was planning a way to calm her sister, with the help of the Demons, Yui had found out and decided as punishment to decrease the size of the Demons’ soldiers. Daisho was one of the Demons to lure Yui away from the Divine Wish, when she realized what was happening, she turned most of the snake shifters back into humans. Only four of us remain.” Numai explained to her. 

“What other shifters decreased in size?” 

“Foxes, weasels, and felines. The ones who no longer exist are the crows.” 

Yachi’s heart twisted. “Crows? Crow shifters?”

“Yes. The Crow Demon, Sawamura, was Yui’s favorite. When she had heard that he sided with Kiyoko, Yui killed off the rest of the crow soldiers. She laid no mercy to Sawamura’s clan, seeing that he was the one who took the Divine Wish from her.”   
  
“That’s impossible!” Yachi reckoned, “I had crow shifters, a cat shifter, as family! I saved them, I cared for them, and I watched them, breathing, alive. How can they possibly be extinct?” 

“It could mean that they were the lucky ones. An animal shifter can only bear one child and as our demons said, ‘Protect them when the time comes to be freed once more.’” Sakishima commented.

“If you saved them, why aren’t they with you? If you saved an animal shifter, they would have bonded with you, their life yours. It’s not common for them to leave the one who rescued their life.” Naoyasu added, observing from underneath his lashes. 

“Ah, I, uhm- It’s complicated.” Yachi muttered, digging her thumb into her forefinger. 

Passing by a red torii, there was a bulky bark tree, many branches outstretching and vines dangling to the bottom. The tree reaches a hundred feet and merges with the other trees, the leaves sharing the space. The shifters stayed a few feet behind her, Yachi walked up to the bark where she found the outline of the demon’s body. 

Holding the Divine Wish in one hand, the other hand laid flat on the bark, she closed her eyes. 

_‘Focus your energy. Feel the wind. Hear the heartbeats. Their voices. Free him. Free the Snake Demon. Free Daisho Suguru.’_

The stone began to illuminate a white light, the same as her hand as the light echoed upon the tree, tracing the branches, roots, vines, and dents. Parts of the tree bark began to dissipate, a man with swept black hair, almost a green sheen to it when the daylight hit his hair. He wore a forest green turtleneck, black pants with brown boots, and a kimono that had a scale like pattern. Opening his snake-like eyes, green, almost glowing like an emerald stone. 

“What do we have here?” The Snake Demon curls his lips, craning his head down to stare deep into Yachi’s own orbs. “A little witch has come to set me free. Or is it dinner? I haven’t eaten in, how long has it been? And a human sure can pack a meal.” His brows raised a bit, seeing the magical stone wrapped around her neck. “You have the Divine Wish? Then again, you were able to break me out of the spell. Who are you, little witch?” 

“Y-Yachi Hitoka, sir!” 

His eyes narrowed, eyes becoming vengeful. 

“A Yachi. Of course it’s a Yachi. A Yachi did put the goddesses to sleep, sealed the demons away, and infected the stone. So, obviously it will be a Yachi. Though, the witch who sealed us away is a he. What are you? His daughter?” 

“Granddaughter, sir.”   
  
“Hmm. Decades passed then. Maybe when you awaken the rest of the demons, I’ll be the first to gobble you up and spit you right out. Then maybe Tooru or perhaps Testurou will have a gnaw at you. Goddesses know that Wakatoshi will kill you once he’s realized that you’re the descendant of the Yachi who put us to sleep. What do you say, little witch? Who will make you wish you were dead?” He stared at her, emerald eyes glowing with cruelness and a menacing smile that almost made Yachi want to run away and cry. 

Kyotani had been held down by his shoulders by the two snake shifters. 

“Don’t do anything you’ll regret, wolf.” Numai warned, eyeing down the blond male.

_‘As long as you explain yourself to them assertively, they’ll understand.’_

Yachi steadied her breath, staring back into his eyes, copper orbs held confidence and truth. 

“I know that what my grandfather did was terrible, but I’m here to reverse it. I’m not able to turn back time, I know that. I’m here now to free you, to free Kiyoko, to help save the earth. I have control of the Divine Wish. If it were not for me, you would still be stuck in the tree until the time comes and the earth had already plummeted to decay and despair. I have control of the stone, I have control of what can and what will happen. So if I were to free the rest of the demons and you decide to kill me, how will I free Kiyoko then? I’d free the demons, but according to Shinsuke, you do not have the ability to wield the stone to awaken Kiyoko. So what can you do, if I’m dead, the only one who can use it?” Yachi had stood her ground, enunciating every word clear and loud, not once cowering from underneath his intimidating aura. 

Relaxing, he backed off and smiled. “You talked more than your grandfather.” He poked her cheek. “You’re softer than him too. I guess it is your destiny to go and free us and what is it? ‘Save the world?’ Yachi-san, I’d say good luck in your venture to free them, but you don’t need it. It looks like you can take care of yourself. If you can take care of yourself, that means you can face the rest of us demons.” 

Yachi lowered her guard, bowing to him a bit. “Thank you for telling me.”   
  
“You’re quite nicer and warmer than your grandfather. I just hope you don’t share the same fate as him.”   
  


  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chemistry joke. And meeting someone once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me, made a chem joke cause i thought it'd be funny haha. Actually try to kill me, I don't regret it. Here's a longer chapter!

* * *

* * *

* * *

“Oh my god! I thought I was gonna die, I felt like he was gonna kill me!” Yachi held onto her pillow, shaking slightly. 

Two days after reawakening the Snake Demon, morning to be exact, Yachi and Kyotani were on the train, heading to Nekoma. When they had taken the Snake Demon into town, the snake shifters were on standby, showing them around and maybe even getting Yachi into a bit of trouble, alongside Kyotani who had been dragged into the mess and arguing with the youngest snake shifter, Naoyasu poking at him with too much snark. Yachi expected the Snake Demon to be sly and malicious, he was, but in a dorky way. He’ll cause a little bit of havoc by pitting humans into stupid little bets and he and the others would watch from afar as the fight that would inevitably break out and cause mayhem. Daisho would bring in Yachi along, causing her to pick who’d win or to stop a fight. Kyotani glares and growls at the onlookers who decide to drag Yachi in their troubles, to which Yachi thanked him repeatedly. Kyotani also had a bit of trouble himself, Naoyasu bothering him. Naoyasu reminded Yachi of Tsukishima, always in disinterest or annoyance, talking below people and smiling at their misfortune. 

Yachi really misses that blond bastard. 

“Snakes suck.” Kyotani leaned back on his seat, sitting across from her as he stuck his foot onto the chair. 

“They’re very troublesome, yes. I’m...surprised that Daisho is _the_ Snake Demon that protects humanity. Shinsuke and Tsukasa were more mellow. I hope the others are like that, but what Daisho says, they’re gonna be on the verge to kill me,” She slumps her shoulder, “All because my grandfather locked them away. B-But, I understand their anger! I really do! How am I supposed to do this without having my soul leave my body?” 

“Easy, you stand your ground no matter how much you want to shit your pants and glare like they’re a person you want to beat up.” Kyotani responds. 

“I...Could do that. Yeah, I think I could do that. Kyotani?”

“Hn?”

“Are there other shifters that could be possibly hostile to each other?”

Kyotani thought for a moment. He shrugged. “Foxes and wolves are neutral, seeing as they are from the same canine family. They can tolerate each other, but they won’t rip each others’ throat out. Felines and snakes don't like each other at all and wolves and eagles would fight on the spot. But, that’s what I was told, according to way before, like when the Demons and their soldiers were made.” 

“Oh. So things stayed the same?”

Kyotani sighed. “I’m not so sure. I’ve been around, I usually steer clear from other animals. I don’t know any other shifters besides the ones I’ve left. According to history, yes, things most likely stayed the same.”  
  
“Can you tell me what you know? Shifters and Demons?” Yachi sat up straight, leaning in to hear more. 

Kyotani slid lower, shoving his hands into his pockets. He shrugged. “I’unno. I was only told the brief summary of what I’ve been told. Oikawa Tooru, the Wolf Demon, was the second made demon, which made him the second oldest. He was close to the Panther Demon and Owl Demon and he was the leader of hunting down…” He averted his gaze to the window, “The witch that put the goddesses to sleep. Before that, during the taking of the Divine Wish, Oikawa was in Seijoh, gatherin’ any wolf shifters to look for the witch and when the Crow Demon took the magic stone, Yui had wreak havoc on the towns and the wolf shifters were one of the very few that survived. He’s in the blue castle, in town, it’s covered in trees and shrubs. No one goes in cause it’s surrounded by wolves.” 

Yachi’s heart tightened at the mention of her grandfather. “Did...you guard the castle?”

Kyotani returned his gaze to her. “I did. For a while.”  
  
“Then you left?” Yachi asked.

He sniffed. “Then I left.”

Alright, he obviously doesn’t want to talk about why he left his pack, so Yachi will divert the attention from it. 

“What was it like, growing up in Seijoh?”  
  
“It’s a way bigger city than Inarizaki or Nohebi, less rice fields there, more people relying on wealth and status. Less people at night, definitely crowds in the daytime. People are a bit…” He scrunched his nose, trying to find the right word, when he knew what to say, he said it as it was a bittermelon in his mouth, “Snobby. Two-faced. Bitchy.” 

“O-Oh.”  
  
Kyotani looked at her and his face relaxed. “That’s only the high class people, the ones living in mansions and big properties. They flaunt their wealth using fancy clothes and acting like they’re the shit.” 

“They don’t sound very nice.”  
  
“They aren’t nice. They’re only nice when you have more money then them and if you do, they talk about your flaws behind your back, trying to give you a bad reputation.” He rolls his eyes, recalling the people he’d encounter. “Their properties are separated from the middle and low class. Those of higher status live near and around the blue castle. It’s like, if you live near it, you’re closer to heavenly beings. It’s stupid and I couldn’t stand it. It was suffocating.” He huffed, sinking even lower in the seat. 

Yachi sweatdropped. “I hope you can stomach seeing them again, cause we would need to get into that castle.” 

Kyotani glared at the window. “I won’t like it, but I won’t let you go alone.”  
  
She smiled, looking out at the passing scenery. She began to frown. “Something stuck with me, what Daisho said. He told me that he hopes I don’t share the same fate as my grandfather.”  
  
“Do you know what happened to him?”

“Not at all. I never even saw him. Back in my home, there weren’t family photos from my mother or father’s side. The only photos I had were of me when I was a baby or a child, with my parents or servants. I never bothered asking, though, later on when I grew up, I wondered why there aren’t any photos of any relatives. It was weird.” 

Kyotani thought for a second, then he said, “Did your crow and cat friends know?”

Yachi raised a brow. “What do you mean?” 

“I’m thinking that if they were with you when you were four, they would eavesdrop and somehow, I don’t know, coincidentally stumble on a conversation about where the rest of your family is. If they had to take care of you when everyone left you, I’d think that they would try to at least find maybe your dad or a servant, y’know for you.” 

Yachi stared at him. “I...There were times when I was a kid that some of the crows would be gone for months. I always thought it was cause of, uh, I’m not sure, a crow thing?” She scratches her hands, “You think they went out to look out for my parents?”

“If I were them, I’d try to find anyone you knew and at least be known that they’re alive.”

Did her family know where her parents were and not tell her? 

Yachi slowly started to jab her thumbnail into her forefinger. “For their sake, I hope they don’t where my parents were.”

\------

Arriving at Nekoma and Fukurodani, the stations were humongous! It was basically made out of black and white marble. Too many people, for Yachi and Kyotani’s dislike, as they squeezed through and grabbed a map to direct their way to a motel. 

Yach’s eyes ogled, “Holy-”  
  
“-Fuck.” Kyotani breathed out. 

Yachi and Kyotani glanced at each other and back to the massive motel, hotel? Luxury home? 

Stepping inside, the open front, where cats are lingering around and a few birds are perched on the lights, Kyotani shifted closer to the female.  
  
“Uhm, one room please.” Yachi said to the front desk employee.

The man looked up from his magazine and he looked into Yachi. She squirmed a bit. 

“One room for two?”  
  
“Yes please.”  
  
“Hmm. Alright.” He takes a key from the hanger and pushes the book to Yachi, to have her sign the names into the resident book. He drops the key into her hand and smiles, cat-like and funny-looking. “Enjoy your stay.”

Walking to the stairs, she squinted at him. “Did he seem weird to you?”  
  
“I was too busy not trying to get any of the cats near me.”  
  
“What? Not a fan of cats?”

“It’s not that, it’s just...cats are kinda…” He sucked in a breath and sighed, “conniving. Uhm, not all...maybe most, but, they’re really tricky. Mischievous. It's hard to know what they’re thinking and I don’t want to be in the middle of their...whatever they do.” He explains. 

Reaching to the eighth floor, Yachi keys the lock and when they walk in after slipping off their shoes, Yachi chokes. 

“There’s only one bed. In the shape of a heart. Why...are there so many roses here? And...Is this a chocolate box?” Yachi picks up the red heart bow tied box from on top of the bed. Pulling at the ribbon, she uncovered it and she ‘ooed’. Popping in a chocolate truffle, she hummed. She offers Kyotani and he stares at it. 

“Oh. I forgot, or I could be wrong. Can wolves not have chocolate? Like cats and crows? Is it going to kill you?” She smiled teasingly, shaking the box in his face. 

“We- _I_ can have chocolate. It’s just the last time I had one, it was too bitter that I gagged. I don’t know about the rest of the others, but...Just, give me that.” He swiped the box and looked meticulously, seeing which chocolate won’t make him want to vomit. Picking out a white truffle, he inhaled the orb and chewed, his nose twitching. He shoved the box back to her. 

“Not dying?” She joked. 

He playfully rolled his eyes. “No, not dying.”  
  
“Yet.” She quips, taking a seat on the bed.

“Shut up.” He returns, no bite whatsoever. 

“Is the room like a special room? Oh! Like a lucky room? Suga-san says that he does have a few rooms kind of like this in his inn, but the beds are normal looking and the space is bigger. The fridge also had more snacks. I wonder why there’s so many roses anyways.”  
  
Kyotani shrugs. “Beats me. I don’t really care for shit like this, as long as the beds’re comfy and there’s a working shower I’m good.” He plops down backwards on the bed. He sinks a bit. “This bed is too comfy.”  
  
Yachi hops on the bed and laid back. She sinks. “It is really soft. It could be just the thick blanket.” Looking out from the window, it was the afternoon. 

In Nohebi, they only stayed for two days. She got to know a little bit of what the snake shifters and their Demon were like, troublemaking, yes, but they were nice enough to show them around town and where to eat. Daisho did talk with Yachi about what to expect from the other demons and how to stand against them, like what Shinsuke and Tsukasa told her to do.

According to Daisho, he didn’t really get along with the Panther Demon, Kuroo Tetsurou. Although their human families were nice to each other, the Demons put aside their dislike for their human families to enjoy each other in the celebrations. Like before, Yachi was told that the Panther Demon could be cruel when he was bored, like Daisho. But the snake demon seemed to only want to bring about trouble, smiling when things go according to plan, or way more than planned. He would put in compliments with underlying insults, if you were smart enough to spot them. Could the panther demon be the same way? 

Should she...address him by his human last name, like the way she addresses Daisho? The snake demon told her to call him that because one; he wants to keep his family name alive, and two; he’s still on the offense on the descendant of the witch that caused their slumber to not call him by his first name, feels like the witch won, he says. Maybe on the safer side, she should address the demons by their last names, if Daisho feels that way, then maybe they also feel the same way. But that’s only her assuming. So...Should she address them by their first name, their actual given name then? No, stick with their human family name, it shows respect, to her and them, she hopes. 

**_‘Free us’_ **

Yachi held the stone. The power was radiating, almost palpitating. She shoots back up and hops off the bed. 

“What? What’s up?” Kyotani mumbles. 

“They’re calling. We have to find them.” 

He sits up and clasps his hands, “Alright, let’s do this.” He goes up and walks to the table, grabbing the map and having it lay out for both of them to see. 

“Alright, we’re here, in the DoSeraTocin Hotel. This city is big and it’d take a while to find where the demons can be. If I’m correct, the Panther Demon could be with a shrine, the shrine of Kiyoko, like the last demons were in. But where?” 

“We can ask around if anyone knows about any shrine.” Kyotani proposes. 

“Good idea. Where should we start?”  
  
“The bar is usually a good source of information to know who and where everything is. Pick the most popular and largest bar. Once we get the information out of the bartender, we’ll know where to go.” 

Yachi hummed, “You know a lot about this sort of stuff.” 

“‘Ve been around, you tend to pick up things along that way.” He shrugs. 

Folding the map, she pockets it and they slip on their shoes, heading out. 

While Kyotani waits by the entrance, unnerved that a few cats are purring at his feet, Yachi was with the front desk. 

“Did you enjoy the room, Yachi-san?” The front desk employee asks. 

“Yes! It’s very pretty and we got a clear view of the city! I don’t understand the heart bed and roses, but it’s lovely nonetheless. Thank you very much. I have a question,” She unfolds the map. “Can you show me the directions of the most popular bar here?”

“Hmm, going out to drink with the hubby, huh? The most popular bar here would be in the center of the city. It’s about a twenty minute train ride, take the Wings Station, heading to Ocelot Avenue. It’s only five stops and you get off at Spots street. There, it’s only a five minute walk away from the Claws and Talons Pub.” He directed to her, pointing to the building. 

“Alright, thank you...wait, hubby?” She looks up to him, head tilting in confusion. 

“Yes, hubby. That’s why I gave you the lovers’ suite.” 

Yachi processed what he said. _‘Hubby...lovers’ suite…free chocolates...’_

Her face became pink. “Wh...Lo-lovers?!”  
  
“Yes. I mean, this is the DoSeraTocin Hotel, in chemistry, it’s dopamine, serotonin, and oxytocin. It’s the chemical make up for-”  
  
“Love. W-W-We’re in a _love hotel_?” Yachi’s voice was pitchy, high and tight. 

“Yes. The most popular love hotel in both cities.” He grinned. 

“O-Oh...Okay. Uhm,” Her eyes dart to somewhere else, frantically folding the map and shoving it in her pocket. “Th-Thanks. Bye!” When she scurried over to Kyotani, he was still when a cat laid on his shoes. He looked over to her, brow furrowed on why her face was flushed. 

“You aight?” 

“Y-Yes! Fine, everything is fine! Yup, yup! Uhm, so,” She stops and looks down. “I thought you were wary of cats.” She side smiled teasingly, her face no longer blushing. 

He grunted, picking up the cat and putting it on the couch, the feline meowed back at him. 

“Let’s just go, I don’t want to become more of a cat nip in here.” 

On the train heading to the center of the city, Yachi was squeezed between a woman wearing a fur coat and the window. 

She kitten sneezed. 

“Here,” Kyotani shuffled a bit, having her go near the door and him caging her. 

“Thanks.” She whispered. 

When they arrived at their destination, Yachi was in awe. The pub was like...three Lynx Diner buildings! People were scattered around, laughing loudly and conversing with each other or playing bar games. The tables were polished black and white marble, the seats looking squishy and comfy, and the floor a shiny oak wood. The bar stretched to the opposite side of the wall, having four bartenders spaced out. There were a few people sitting down at the counter, but they looked like they were by themselves. 

Going to the first bartender they saw, a woman wearing a black dress and white collar with reddish brown hair, shining a glass. Approaching her, they sat down. 

“What can I getcha?” 

Yachi starts, “We need info-” Kyotani grabs her shoulder and she gives him a questioning look, he takes the lead. “Highball, and citrus for her.” 

The bartender nods, getting the drinks. 

“Why’d you do that?” Yachi whispers to him. 

“If you want her to tell you about the shrine, you gotta order something first, they won’t tell you anything if you just say something outright without ordering.” He mutters back to her, nodding in thanks when the bartender slides the glass to him. 

“Thank you.” Yachi says, picking up the glass and taking a sip. Mm, orange juice. 

“Haven’t seen you two before. Travelers?” The woman asks. 

“Yes. We’re looking for something.” Yachi replies to her. 

“I may have an answer.”  
  
“Are there any shrines of Kiyoko here?” 

The bartender stops what she’s doing for just a second. They notice it, but she quickly returns. “Why would you need to know that?” 

“We want to pay our respects.”  
  
“Hm, Kiyoko followers, huh? Not a lot of them here, or anywhere. Last I heard, the only towns that follow Kiyoko are Inarizaki and Itachiyama. They still have a statue of her or something. You’re wondering if there’s any remnants of her? Like a shrine?”

The blonde girl perks up. “Yes, exactly! A shrine, are there any here?” 

“Sorry, kid. Don’t know anything about where to find one. The Kiyoko shrines are either forgotten in time or destroyed. Though,” She turns her head to the area of where a short brunet man was drinking with a group of other men, who seem to be playing a game of darts. A dirty blond-haired man fumed when another dark haired man won against him in the game. 

“That group is a mystery to the city. Komi Haruki, small brunet but he prefers his first name. He’s energetic, loud, and a social butterfly. He’s really blunt, and he doesn’t mean any harm. Even if he doesn’t realize what he’s saying sometimes, so take what he says with a grain of salt. That small blond-haired guy over there,” She points, “Is Konoha Akinori. He likes to press people’s buttons, but he does mean well. The guy drinks a lot too, drank almost the entire menu. The other guy next to him is Sarukui Yamato. Best in darts and a jokester. The tall dark-haired man over there is Washio Tatsuki. He doesn’t talk much, but he’s polite. He’s more of the strong silent type. If you want to know the mysteries of this city, shrines included, they’ll definitely know where it is.” 

Kyotani downed his drink and got off the swivel chair. Yachi finished her juice and thanked her. Getting her wallet, she gave the bartender her dues. “Thank you…?”

“Yuki. Shirofuku Yukie. It’s a pleasure doin’ business with ya.” She winked at Yachi, giving her a critter-like smile. 

The blonde duo headed over to the group in the corner. 

Kyotani held onto the hem of her capelet. 

“What is it?” 

“I’m getting something weird from them.”  
  
Yachi asks, “Is it a shifter-”  
  
“It’s not a shifter thing.” Kyotani retorts. She chuckles. 

The group felt a change in the air, and they narrowed their eyes at the incoming people. 

“Hello!” Yachi greets with a smile. “We’ve heard that you guys know the city inside and out. We were wondering if you can take us to the shrines of Kiyoko.” 

Konoha and Sarukui glanced at each other. The brunet, Komi, greeted her back, “Hi there! You’re looking for the shrines? Why’d you want to do that?” 

“Just to pay our respects.” Yachi responds. 

Konoha squints. He walks over to her and towers over the small teen. “Are you a Kiyoko follower?” 

“I am a believer.”

Just as he was about to reach for her, Kyotani takes his wrist, glaring at him. “Don’t touch her.” He gruffs, a frown placed on his face as he glowers at the other man. 

Konoha jerks his hand back. “Looks like we got a little pup that wandered too far from his territory. Where’s your pack?” 

“None of your damn fuckin’ business.” Kyotani spat. 

“Ohohoh, little pup has a potty mouth. I thought you wolves are more proper, considering that’s how you’re raised, in the blue castle, that is. Or is it you that’s just brash and mean?” Konoha smirks. 

Kyotani scowls at him.

Konoha looks back at Yachi. “You asked us to show you the way to the shrine of Kiyoko. Why should we do that?” 

“Uhm...Cause I asked?” 

He snorts. “Cute. How about a game?” 

The corner of Yachi’s mouth twitched. “What kind of game?” 

“A dart board game! You win, we’ll take you where you need to go, if we win, you leave us alone and not bother us again. Deal?” 

“Alright, deal.” Yachi nods. 

Kyotani pulls her to him. “Do you even know how to play darts? According to Yukie back there, one of these guys is really good in darts.”  
  
“Back in the diner, I used to play darts with my co-workers and customers. Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing.” She pats his shoulder and returns to them. “Alright, just you and me?” She looked to Konoha. 

“Not me, you and Saru. He’s our best player.” Konoha pushes the man to the teen. 

The man bows slightly to her. “It’ll be a pleasure playing against you.”  
  
Yachi bows to him in return. “Same goes for you to, Sarukui-san.” 

“Good luck, you’ll need it, kid. Cause you’re gonna have your ass handed to ya.” Komi hands her three darts. 

Yachi smiles awkwardly, “Uhm, thanks.”

Komi comes up and starts to explain the game, “Listen up! Players will take their turn, only having one round to end this massacre quickly. Let’s start with our very own dartboard champion, Saru!” 

Sarukui focuses, squinting his eyes and firing darts one at a time. Two darts hit the outer circle of the bullseye, and one dart makes its way on the red dot. Konoha and Komi cheer for their friends' victory. 

“Let’s see you try to catch up, girlie!” Konoha says, picking up his drink. 

“Are you sure you wanna do this, Yachi? I can switch.” Kyotani offers. 

“Oi, that’s not in the deal, pup! It has to be her.” Konoha accusingly points to the blond.

“Kyotani, I’ll be fine. You trust me, right?” Yachi asks, brows upturned. 

“Of course I do.” He mumbles to her.

She nodded, smiling brightly. “Then believe me when I say, don’t worry.” 

“Your turn, girlie.” Komi pats her back. 

Yachi breathes in, and exhales through her mouth. Before anyone can blink, like rapid-fire, she aims the darts, one-by-one, to the bullseye, all three squeezed in and clear to see. 

Konoha spits out his drink and Komi and Sarukui stand jaws dropped. Komi was the first to break, “Owah! That’s so cool! How’d you do that?! Are you like, superhuman? Teach me how to do that!” 

Sarukui grins and places out his fist. Yachi fistbumps him. 

“Good game, girlie. Gotta teach me your ways.” Sarukui congratulates. 

“How _\--cough--_ the fuck? What the hell?” Konoha coughs and wheezes, pounding on his chest. 

Kyotani stares in surprise. He turns to the shorter blonde, pinching her cheek, “You are full of surprises.” Yachi sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, grinning sweetly. He let go and Yachi went up to Konoha. “A deal’s a deal, right?” 

He smirked. “Maybe I shouldn't have underestimated you. Either that or Saru just sucks.” 

“Say that to my face, _Kono-hoe_.” Saru jeered. 

The blond ignored him. “We’ll show you to the shrine. Just try not to lag behind, it’d be a hassle trying to find you over all the forest and shit.” 

“I can guarantee that I don’t get lost. Right, Kyotani?”

\------

Yachi’s lost. She’s so lost. 

She’s lost and the sun is setting and she’s in the forest and she has no idea where to go. 

How Yachi got lost was because she saw a really pretty and mind you, a rare flower that doesn’t thrive in Inarizaki. It was a celestial bell flower. In the shape of a bell, the petals are clean, soft, grey, with white tips, and the pollen is not like other flowers, not yellow, but a sky blue. They appear in a trail, so Yachi followed the trail and when she got to the end, she was enraptured by the abundance of it. The celestial bell flowers that come in groups are called clouds. Another reason why they’re so rare was because they glow in the dark too! Yachi picked out two flowers for a potion she’s always wanted to use, and now that she has this flower she can get started on it. 

When she gets back to civilization. 

“Am I going farther? I feel like I’m going farther. Why am I like this? Got distracted cause of a frickin’ flower…! No, I shouldn’t get mad at myself, this flower is so damn special! Even Akaashi-san will be like ‘Woah! Yachi-chan, you found the celestial bell flower, good job!’ Yeah, something like that. Heh, I can finally get to do spells I haven’t been able to do!” She tittered. Looking around, she stopped and held the Divine Wish.  
  
“Show me the path to the Panther Demon.” She said in a low voice. She walked forward, the power thrummed, stone glowing lightly. “Huh. Working as a map now. At least you’re cooperating, that’s good.”  
  
The more Yachi walked, the power had become more powerful, almost giving Yachi nausea. Passing by a broken down torii gate, she continued down the path of cherry blossom trees that were on either side of her, the trunks serving as a wall while on the ground were a bed of pink petals. She stared at the wide tree, markings and scratch marks on it. The stone no longer was glowing. 

“This must be the Panther Demon. I don’t see him.” Eyes trailing up, there was an unusually human-sized branch. “Ah. He was literally on the tree.”

“Yachi!” 

The teen swirled around and she saw Kyotani running to her. “Why’d you separate from the group?” He stopped in front of her, worried as he glared down at her.  
  
“Eh, I was...distracted.”  
  
“By what?” 

“...Nevermind that, I found the Panther Demon! He’s here, on the tree! Where’s the others?” 

Kyotani responded, “Lost’em when I realized you were gone. Followed your scent.” Kyotani sees something orange from the corner of his eyes. “We have to leave.”  
  
“What? But we’re here, I need to wake him up.”

Kyotani grabs her forearm, gently tugging her to his side. “No, we need to go.” His voice became more urgent. “Not until you tell me what’s wrong!”  
  
A loud roar echoed in the cavern of cherry blossom trees. Coming from behind them, was a tiger. It continued to stalk upon them, tail flickering side to side and snarl fierce as it’s sharp teeth showed. Kyotani’s figure shined a glowing yellow, his height becoming almost the size of Yachi. The glowing stopped and Kyotani was in his golden wolf form, shoulders hunched and growling back at the tiger.

“H-Holy shit! Shit, okay, uhm! Haha, oh my god, this cannot get any worse!” Yachi trembles, clutching the stone tightly as possibly. 

From the other side of the wide tree, came in a grey lion, eyes green as grass. It’s ear flicked, coming closer to Yachi. 

“I fucking suck! Oh my frick!” With her other hand, she gripped her hair and breath began to fasten, adrenaline kicking high. Letting go, she took out the pocketknife Iwaizumi gave her and kept guard. While the wolf and tiger were on the verge of tearing each other’s throats out, Yachi noticed the lion was only staring at her, curiously, so to say. 

Yachi tilted her head at it. 

It mirrored her action. 

“Are you...a shifter?” Yachi asked the lion. 

The lion sat. 

The tiger looked to the lion and roared, seeming more agitated. The lion hums, getting into stance. 

“No, no, no, no! Go back to staring, don-” 

Just as she was about to finish her sentence the tiger and Kyotani started fighting, biting and clawing at each other.  
  
“Kyotani!” She snaps to go to him but the grey lion jumps in front of her. She holds the knife, the blade on the bottom of her hand while the other is about to cast a spell. 

“Don’t come any closer!” Yachi threatens. Her eyes darted to Kyotani, who was thrown against the wall of the trees. Overcoming dread fills her chest and dropping the knife, she runs to him. “No!” Turning her back to the lion, she says a spell to throw the tiger away from Kyotani, but yelped when her face met the ground. Groaning, she turned around, the lion was above her, green eyes peering into her own copper ones. The lion’s face comes nearer to her, Yachi grits her teeth, arms held up and crossed by her face. 

A small calico cat makes its way down the cherry blossom petal path, sitting and erupting a large yowl.  
  
The grey lion raises its head and turns to the cat, the tiger getting up and gruffling looking at the calico. The cat hisses at the lion, who, cowardly, looks down at the girl and gets off, flinching when the cat goes near them and grunts when the cat swipes at his large paws.

Yachi’s eyes were closed tightly, fearing for the worse, only to be licked at her temple. She cracks open one eye and stares at the cat. Lowering her arms she sits up. 

This cat looks...familiar. It’s presence and energy felt recognizable and those golden eyes were…

Her breath hitches and she scoops up the cat. She hugs him. 

“Kenma…!” She cries into his face. Nuzzling against him, he purrs loud, whiskers and fur tickling her face. Sniffling, she placed him down and he emitted a soft red glow, the cat becoming taller than her, until he stopped glowing. Growing a couple more inches and hair to his shoulders, his hair mostly black with yellow tips pulled into a low, lazy bun, Kenma wore different clothes. He still wore a long cloak, but it was black with yellow lining, peeking underneath was a brick-red tunic and grey pants with boots. 

Yachi tries her best not to break down. She really does. 

He awkwardly raises his arms, open to her. 

She glomps him, burying her face into his chest. 

“You’re here, you’re alive, oh my god you’re alive…!” Yachi blubbered, calming down when he petted her head. He grunts a bit, startled that her strength had become stronger over the years. A small smile appears when she breaks out and a wobbly grin is on her face as she makes eye contact with him. 

“You’re alive.” She stated, voice watery. 

“And you’ve leveled up.” 

She giggles, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. “You’re alive and you’re well. I’m so happy.” She whispers, sighing at the touch of his skin. 

“Owuh, Kenma! Is this the girl you took care of?” Another voice appears from behind her. Yachi squeaks and lets go of his hand in shock when someone picks her up by the waist, feet no longer touch the ground.

“She’s smart, just like you said! She noticed I was a shifter right away! She’s really cute too! So tiny and light! Do you eat, Yacchan?” Lev bubbles, beginning to twirl around while Yachi was as pale as a paper.

Kenma’s eyes widened and hisses, “Lev, put her down, _now_.” 

Lev stops twirling around, Yachi in his hands and following suit like a ragdoll. She stumbles a bit, Kenma steadying her. When the room no longer spun, she remembered someone. Hurrying to his side, she didn’t know what to do. He was back in his human form, his back sitting against the tree as he cradled his forearm. 

“Kyotani! A-Are you okay?!” Yachi fretted, seeing blood, a bite mark on his skin. 

“M’fine.” He grumbled. 

She digs into her pocket, taking out the celestial bell flower and takes out the petals, gently grabbing his forearm and laying the petals on his wound. The grey petals began to soak a dark red, and she hovered her other hand on top of his wound. A light purple light glows from her hand and onto the wound with covered petals. The petals merge onto the skin, covering the bite marks and closing up the wound, no longer bleeding. Kyotani snorts softly. “You’re amazing, you know that?” 

Yachi blushes. “Shut up.” Getting up, she offers a hand, Kyotani taking it and pulling him up to stand, he wobbles a bit, but she’s there by his side. 

During their little healing, Kenma does the same to the tiger, who turns back into human.

“Kenma, y’know these intruders?” The tiger shifter asks. 

“It’s the girl he took care of! Yacchan! Isn’t she cute, Taketora?” Lev pipes in. 

From afar, the tiger shifter lays his eyes on the blond. “She’s cute.” He quips, only to shiver when Kenma narrows his eyes at both of them. 

Yachi goes up to Kenma. 

“You’re here.” She whispers, feeling giddy. 

“So are you.” He whispers back, his small smile back on his face. 

“Why is she here, Kenma?” Lev adds. 

Kenma’s brow twitches at the sound of his voice. 

“I’m here to awaken the Panther Demon.” She answers to Lev. 

“You can do that?! Kenma, you didn’t tell me that she’s like, the chosen one!” Lev was in awe, grinning from ear to ear as he towers over her. 

“I wasn’t aware that she’d be the one able to awaken him. I didn’t know.” He grabs the back of Lev’s cloak, pulling it so he’d stop eclipsing over her. 

“You have the Divine Wish?” Kenma asks softly. 

“Yes, I do, it’s a story I’ll tell another time, promise!”  
  
“Well,” He steps to the side. “Do what you need to do.” 

Yachi giggles, shaking her hands, feeling the tingling in her fingertips and toes. Placing her hand on the tree, she breathed out when the wind blew through her hair. Her eyes illuminated white, so did her hand and stone, a rippling wave echoing the tree and ground. When the glow started to fade, she felt pins and needles prick her hand, believing it was the bark of the tree, she dropped her hand and stepped back. 

A thud startled them, and standing before them was the Panther Demon, Kuroo Tetsurou. He wore a red hooded cloak, a black tunic with yellow lining and black boots. His eyes were cat-like, digesting the presences around him. 

“I see three shifters of mine and one that belongs to Tooru. And,” He turns around to the blonde girl, “A witch.” His heavy footsteps, announcing his existence, he grins, “What is a little witch doing here in my city?” 

“I-I came to awaken you, s-sir!” She had to crane her head to look up at the demon. Why is everyone so damn tall?! 

“What’s your name, little witch?” 

“Yachi Hitoka, sir.” 

His face darkens, but his smile does not leave his face, in fact, it becomes sharper. “Yachi? Like Yachi Michio? The witch I saw cut the palm of his hand to contaminate and selfishly take the stone for himself to do what he wanted? You’re a Yachi?” 

Guilt started to flow in Yachi’s chest, yet she didn’t break his gaze. 

“I know what my grandfather did was selfish, brash, and idiotic. I cannot justify what he did, but I’m here to reverse what he did, so put your dislike of me aside, you can try to wring my neck after I awaken the demons and Kiyoko. I want to help the world. So let me do something about it.” She stands tall, though small, her confidence was shown and she glared at him. “And to let you know, I won’t go down without a fight.” She says lastly.

The Panther Demon stands back, smile softening. “I can see you’re different from him. You’re both headstrong, yes, but you’re warmer. You yearn for the truth. Yosh,” He nods to her, “I’ll help you.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes mind go brrr


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi finds more about the Owl Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo ayo ayo,,, life is hard but that's why I'm writing. Drawing don't feel the same no more, so writing is now a healthy outlet for me. So, expect more to come!

“Please, witch-chan, call me Kuroo. I prefer my family name.” Kuroo nods his head to Yachi. She bows to him in return. He looks around. “Is this all my clan has to offer? No other feline shifters?” Kuroo says. 

“If there were any other feline shifters, I’d know about it.” The tiger shifter, Taketora, speaks up. Lev, the lion shifter, is beside him, staring curiously at his demon. Kuroo is aware, turning his attention back to Yachi. 

“Are you planning to awaken the Owl Demon?” 

Yachi stiffens her shoulders and nods. “Originally, I was planning to revive you first, but, knowing that the group we were with were not feline shifters, I suspect they were going to take us to the Owl Demon. So, now, I guess our mission is to awaken him.” Yachi explains, rubbing her thumb over the Divine Wish. She steps back and holds the stone between her hands, praying and feeling the waves of the stone’s energy thrum in her palms. Not even five minutes, a parliament of owls arrive at the opening of the cherry blossom cave. 

In the midst of transformation, from an owl to human, the dark blonde man, Konoha looks irked. He glares down at the teenage girl. “I said, don’t linger off.” His eyes darted to the group behind her, his eyes met with Taketora’s. 

Konoha smirks. “Yamamoto.” 

“Konoha.” Taketora’s mouth pulls back in a snarl. 

Konoha glances at the blonde girl, then to the cats, and to his surprise, the Panther Demon. He narrows his eyes at Yachi. “You’re the one that called us, aren’t you?” 

“Y-yes, I did.” Yachi answers, brow upturned in confusion as she tries to decipher what he was thinking. 

The other owl perched on the branches watched Konoha, even observing the cats. Yachi can tell there was obvious tension between the cats and owls, she can even sense Kenma’s soft aura spiking a bit as he sees Konoha place a hand on Yachi’s shoulder.

“Girlie over here has done her job. Now, it’s our turn. It’s really a pleasure meeting you, Kuroo-san,” He bows shallowly to the demon, pulling Yachi a bit closer to him, “But she has to come with us now. It’s time to awaken Bokuto-san.” 

Kuroo walks up to them. “I’d like to accompany you. I’d love to meet my old friend again. How many years has it been? Fifty? Sixty?” He comes in between Yachi and Konoha, draping his arms around their shoulders, he turn his face to Yachi, “I’d love to see how the little witch-chan does her work, besides,” His eyes look to Konoha, “It’s not like you can deny a Demon’s request, can you?” 

Konoha’s brow twitches, and looks away, “We appreciate you to accompany us and have our Demon awaken.” 

Kuroo lets go of them and clasps his hands, “Good, good! Show us the way, Konoha-kun. The sooner we get there, the better.” 

\------

While two owl shifters walk to guide the group, the other two fly above them. The feline shifters trail behind them while Kyotani and Yachi were sandwiched inbetween them, guarded, almost. Kyotani can sense Yachi’s nervousness, her excitement, and most of all, her apprehensiveness as she bites her lip. He flicks her shoulder, gaining her attention. “You good?” He mumbles to her. 

“I-I’m fine!” She squeaks. 

“You’re biting your lip.” He points out. 

Yachi pouts. “It’s not bleeding or anything.”  
  
“Yeah, but it’s irritated and red. Why are you so worried?” 

She begins to pick at her nails. “It’s just...I found Kenma. He’s alive and well. I’m super happy about that, really! It’s like I found a piece of the puzzle which not only solves one, but several others. The pieces start coming together and it just makes so much sense! When you came along, you answered questions that helped me understand shifters and their bonds. Before, I was unaware of it. I only knew of shifters but I never dwelled in it. I guess,” She looks up to him, “I never really thanked you properly for that. Eheh, thanks, Kyotani.” She smiled sweetly. 

Kyotani had his usual small scowl on his face, but it softened when he really stares at her. He shrugged his shoulders. “Mmm. Why don’t you talk to him?” 

“I have so much to say, but I don’t know where to start! A million things are running in my head yet zero words come out. Unless its stupid noises when I’m sounding like an idiot. I don’t know when to talk to him, since we’re in this situation and all.” She gestures to the group, hopping over a large root. 

“Find a quiet spot or something and talk. I can practically feel your excitement.” 

“Sorry!” She lightly blushes, pressing her capelet between her fingers. 

“Don't apologize. It’s not overwhelming or annoying, it’s pleasant.” 

“Pleasantly weird?” She pokes his bicep. 

“Pleasantly normal. Don’t worry about it.” 

Kenma watches the interaction between Yachi and the wolf shifter. As Yamamoto speaks about the new inventions and has Kuroo catching up with the world’s changes, along with Lev’s additional comments with humans he found interesting, the Panther Demon catches the gaze of the cat’s focus. 

Kuroo asks, “What can you tell me about little witch-chan?” 

Yamamoto glances at the blonde, “She seems strong enough. Appearing to stand her ground while we were in animal form, she can take care of herself. Not to mention she knows how to form a proper bond with a shifter and take care of the other.”  
  
Lev drums the air with his forefingers, “She’s cute and small! Really smart too! She noticed I was a shifter just by looking at me! I thought Yacchan would be terrified, cause she was facing a lion after all, but she was the opposite! You should’ve seen her! Yacchan was trying to protect herself and watch out for the wolf shifter.”  
  
Kuroo looks over to Kenma. “Anything you have to add, Kenma-kun?” 

Kenma breaks his focus and his eyes look to Kuroo’s calculating gaze. The cat shifter simply says, “She’s a good person.” 

Kuroo squints his eyes. “I assume you personally know her, considering you already deemed her a good person. What’s the dish?” 

Kenma stays quiet. 

“Kenma is just shy to share! He actually raised her and came back after a long while. According to him, Yachi is one of the few people he likes to share his company with-Oof!” Lev was punched in his side by Yamamoto, who hissed at him, saying it’s not his place to share someone else’s story. 

Kuroo hums, hovering over the smaller man, who’s eyes were trained on the ground as they walked. 

“So she’s not like her grandfather.” Kuroo concludes. 

“No, she’s not. Hitoka is her own person and she does what she can to set things right. Even if it means overworking or stepping out of her comfort zone.” Kenma replies to him. 

Kuroo looks at the blonde girl, who smiles cheerily to the wolf shifter. “Interesting.” 

“Oi, Konoha, how long do we gotta walk?!” Yamamoto yells from behind. 

“Don’t get your tail in a twist, we’re almost there. Are your paws getting tired already?” He responds tauntingly. 

“No! I’m just askin’, jeez.” 

Kuroo feels the hostility between the different shifters. It was weird. Before he was sealed, the cats and owls were the closest of friends. Him and Bokuto were basically attached to the hip. Man, things change when you’re sealed in a tree for more than a decade. 

When they arrive, passing a broken torii gate and the tree, abundant with white and black leaves, the bark was engraved with symbols, Yachi presses her hand flat against the tree and Kuroo is fascinated when he sees her hand glow a bright white, along with the Divine Wish. His eyebrows raise up when the Owl Demon falls from the tree, only to be caught by Yachi’s powers. 

“I’m flying and I’m not even in my owl form! How cool is that?” The Owl Demon flails his arms, floating a few feet off the ground. His golden orbs met Kuroo’s excitement as it kept oozing from his aura. “Kuroo?! That you, bro?!” 

The dark bedhead chuckles, arms wide open and welcoming. “It is, bro. Hug me, brotha!” 

Yachi lets him down and Bokuto zooms to Kuroo, hopping and wrapping his legs around his waist. He stumbles a bit when he catches him, but he regains his balance and hugs him tight. Even after all these years, Bokuto hasn’t changed one bit, Kuroo is thankful for that. Bokuto pulls back, still in the Panther Demon’s arms and grins, “How’vaya been, Kuroo?” 

Kuroo smirks. “Doing great, actually. Little witch-chan over there got me out a few minutes ago. Why don’t you thank her?” He watches Bokuto turn his head to the blonde girl, seeing her watch over the scene and jumps out from Kuroo’s arms. To everyone’s surprise, excluding Kuroo’s, Bokuto picks her up and embraces her. 

“Thank you so much, little witch! I knew someone will let us out one day!” He lets go and puts her down, seeing her flushed pink face he cranes down his head to smile, “Say, what’s your name?” 

“Y-Yachi Hitoka, sir.”  
  
Bokuto ‘ooes’. “Thanks, Yacchan! That’s very kind of you! And, no ‘sir’, please. Call me Bokuto!” He turns to the other owl shifters, who, in turn, introduce themselves to their demon. Kuroo introduces his clan and Bokuto points straight ahead. “Yosh! Let’s go into town!” 

\------

Yachi should’ve never underestimated an owl and cat’s curiosity. While Daisho’s curiosity was poking with other humans and slithering his way to see the town with quiet fascination, Bokuto and Kuroo were different. While Bokuto was more on impulse, loud emotions, and having no filter, Kuroo was more planned. Yes, he was loud in his own way, words and actions, he was more aware of the outcome and how things go if they do something. He was smoother, meticulous, and swift. 

The two demons were in awe of the city. Tall buildings, larger streets, and the population had increased. The night was filled with lights, like the ground mirrored the sky. Bokuto had wanted to eat, the owl shifters providing him with food, the same with Kuroo and his shifters. People had stared at the two taller demons, curious because of their old clothing. 

It would catch anyone’s eye and anyone would point out their clothing. 

Kuroo wore a dark red cloak, black button down shirt and pants with gold lining alongside leather boots. Bokuto wore a black cloak, white diamond shapes scattering it and white button down with a black belt, carrying a holder of a weapon that was from his back. Yachi suspects it to be a long sword. Yet, the weapon was not there. 

Tagging along with them was tiring, seemingly having to run away from disciplinary officers that had caught them causing a commotion. They finally settled in the Claws and Talons Pub, the owl shifters resuming their games while the cat shifters were at a table drinking. 

The Panther and Owl Demon were sitting at the bar, accompanied by Kyotani and Yachi. Kuroo and Bokuto were sharing memories, joking and laughing at their own expenses when they pulled pranks on the other demons when they were kids. 

“You should talk to him.” Kyotani said. 

“Huh?”

“I can feel his eyes on us.”

She stares at her cold refresher. Speaking quietly, “Hng. I...I don’t know what to say to begin the conversation.” 

He sighs through his nose. “You can always start with, ‘How’ve you been?’. Then, continue from there. If you want, you can start with that, and talk about the people back in Inarizaki or what you’ve been doing these past years. I’m sure he’ll be interested in what you have to say. I would.” Kyotani drinks from his glass. 

Yachi nibbles on her bottom lip. 

Kyotani pulls at her face. “Stop biting your lip. You’re gonna bleed.” 

She whines, patting at his wrist. Letting go, he asks Yukie for more peanuts. “Go talk to him.”  
  
“What about you?” 

He raised his brow, looking down at the peanut and casually cracking the shell between his fingers. “Me? I’m fine, I can handle myself. Go.” 

Yachi gulps down her worries, slipping out from the chair, taking her drink with her and walking up to him and his little group. “Can I talk to you?” 

Kenma looks up at her, face a bit pink from drinking alcohol and nods. They go to their own little booth and it’s quiet. 

“You’ve grown.” Kenma starts. 

“So have you.” Yachi returns. 

“I hope that’s a good thing.” Kenma teases with a blank face. 

She winces. She remembers missing this. Yachi says, “O-Of course it is! Your hair’s grown and you’ve become taller! You seem...happy.” 

Kenma hums and lays back at his seat. “I could say the same to you too. You changed.”  
  
Yachi pointed to herself. “M-me?” She waves her hand as she begins, “No, no. I mean, I guess I have? I cut my hair and it’s always at shoulder length, not too long, not too short. I still do braids or ponytails that you and Shoyo taught me. I’m 5’0 ft now too! U-Uhm, I also don’t wear dresses or skirts as much anymore.” Yachi explains, holding her drink close to her. She sinks down a bit, “I’m talking too much, aren’t I? I’m sorry...” 

Kenma shakes his head. He looks at her, “You have nothing to apologize for. I’m still...used to seeing you as a kid. I didn’t think of this as a possibility, you becoming the one to save the world. But, we always knew that you had such great potential to do amazing things. You were meant for something better, something normal. So when we left, we believed that was your chance to bloom.”

Something in Yachi’s heart snipped. She gritted her teeth with arising annoyance, “You guys _were_ my normal. Growing with you was _my_ normal and I loved every bit of it. I didn’t know I would save the world either, hell, I still don’t think I’m cut out for this type of job.” She sighed deeply. “When you left, I felt like my life was changing. And I hated it. You guys left me for almost a week, without saying anything, then you came back and told me you were leaving. I knew my ‘normal’ was the end. And I thought…” Yachi glared at her glass, seeing the ice melt slowly, “You guys left because you didn’t want to deal with me anymore. You didn’t like how casual life was with me and you wanted something better, something that fit your wavelength. But what Shoyo said before you left, I wanted to grow stronger.”  
  
She chuckles, looking down at her pants, “When he told me how much you guys loved and cared for me, every negative thought left. There were times when I hoped you would come back, but it was something I was used to dreaming of. So, I worked hard, had people to help and support me, and well,” Yach smiles at him, “Here I am. And I found you. Knowing some pieces of the puzzle and having to know that you’re well and alive, that means that the others are out there, and that fills the hole in my heart.”

Kenma watches with proud golden eyes, as she continues to speak, “You guys were and will always be my normal. You gave me comfort and love and I will always thank you for that. I just hope that someday I can repay you and the others.” 

The cat shifter smiles with fondness, eyes crinkled and dimples showing on his face, “Hitoka, you will always be our pride and joy. You don’t have to repay us for anything. If the others can see you now, they’ll feel what I feel right now and I can assure you, they’d be so proud of you.” 

Yachi let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Hearing him say that, felt refreshing. Something warm, fluffy, and comfortable spread throughout her chest and fingertips. Pursing her lips, she smiled, starting to giggle, “I’m so happy.” 

“So, are you going to tell me about your new partner?” 

“Partner? You mean Kyotani-kun?” 

“He is usually by your side.”  
  
“Oh! I helped him. I went to check on the old house and when I went into the greenhouse, I sensed something alive and hurting. He was a wolf and he was injured. So, I patched him up, let him stay in the house for a few days and then he helped me when I was sick. Now we bonded. He’s actually really kind and gives good advice.”  
  
Kenma sits up straight, leaning towards the table, the question he’s been meaning to ask since he laid his eyes on Kyotani, “Hmm. Is he anything close to you?” 

“He’s my best friend!” She declares with confidence, beaming at the mention of him. 

“I see.” His eyes glance at the wolf shifter, sitting by himself as he eats and drinks by himself. Then back at Yachi, who’s eyes were focused on her drink. 

“How were you?” Kenma asks. The implication of ‘How were you after we left?’ was there, and Yachi seemed to catch his drift. 

“I haven’t been alone at all. I’m mostly working. I used to work in the library with Akaashi-san and in the crystal shop for Shimada-san. On the weekdays, I helped sell snacks for Ukai-san. When I turned fifteen, I began to work for Iwaizumi-san, a blacksmith and carpenter. His workplace is called the Metal Leaf and it’s in the east side of town. After that, I was offered a job to work for the Lynx Diner, so Yaku-san was my boss. Semi-san, the musician from Shiratorizawa works with me, and he does gigs, night to evenings. I had to resign from my other jobs so I can work full time for Iwaizumi-san and Yaku-san. Then on weekends, including Friday, I helped out Suga-san, the innkeeper of the Crow’s Aerie. I’ve been very busy and keeping myself preoccupied.” 

Kenma kept silent, seeing her take a gulp and continue on. 

“My bosses kinda became like parents. Including Semi-san and Akaashi-san. They would watch over me, try to remind me to take breaks, tell me to eat on time and take snacks, and would rush to my side if I ever got hurt or sick. I would think it as them being caring employers, but we grew close as friends too. I don’t get hurt or sick anymore, I mean, I was sick one time but that’s another story for another time.” Yachi scratched her neck, “They give very great advice when I’m down or something. All of them can see through my crap most times and they help me with my problems when I’m having trouble...y’know, dealing with it.”

“I’m glad you have guardians that helped you.” Kenma adds.

“What about you? How were you?”

_‘After you left?’_

Kenma sighs. “It’s been okay. There are usually kids and teens that would try to go near the shrine, but Taketora takes care of them. Lev scares them off too, even though he’s unaware of doing that. Life’s been okay.” 

Yachi hums. Her eyes go to the commotion, where Bokuto and Kuroo are doing karoake, passionately doing poses and singing off-key. The cat shifters and owl shifters still have stiff tension between each other, as they try to play against each other in a game of darts. 

“How come the cats shifters and owl shifters don’t like each other?” Yachi asks the older male, who’s cheeks became less pink and warm.

Kenma looks at his group through half-lidded eyes, slowly blinking. “It’s about this conspiracy. After Bokuto and Kuroo were sealed, the cat shifters believed that Bokuto had been working with Daichi to help your grandfather seal the goddesses and demons asleep.”  
  
“But I thought Kiyoko knew that my grandfather was going to put them away?”

Kenma shakes his head. “While Yui was in her blind rage, using the Divine Wish to cause havoc, it was rumored that Daichi went against Kiyoko and Yui as revenge for killing off his human family and clan members, using the other demons as a distraction without their awareness as pawns to help Daichi get the stone and give it to your grandfather. It was said that a few demons helped Daichi, sacrificing Kiyoko and Yui, the other demons, and themselves to stop Yui’s poisonous hate in the world.” His golden eyes trained on Bokuto, who was nailing a solo in karaoke, “Bokuto was the demon that suggested carving symbols into what will seal them for more than a decade, saying that once someone reawakens then, the place that sealed them with the magic will glow in unity when the chosen one,” His eyes go to Yachi’s youthful, copper pupils, “Will wake up Kiyoko, gathering all the magic from the shrines and Divine Wish so the Earth will be saved from dying.” 

Yachi set down her glass, her other hand touching the stone. It felt tingly beneath her fingertips, the smooth surface feeling prickly. When she first read the book about the story of Kiyoko and Yui, their history, and what had happened, Yachi knew there would be sides that dwell deeper than what she had read before. There was more and she needed to know the truth. If Bokuto was a demon that turned against his friends and creator, along with the demon Daichi, working together with her grandfather, that could mean there was a reason. Yachi can suspect that what Kenma had told her, their reasons were for revenge. Atsumu said that demons had human families, who they must have bonded with and taken in their names. 

“Wait a second, if Bokuto was rumored to secretly work against them, why is the Crow Demon’s clan considered dead? How come Bokuto’s shifters are thriving, more than the cats?” 

Kenma replied, “Because during the time when Daichi was using other demons as a distraction, Yui found out about it, she only focused on those who strayed her attention. Kuroo was one of them. So was the Weasel, Snake and Fox Demons.”  
  
Yachi’s brow furrowed, shaking her head. “I heard differently. I was told that Kiyoko planned to calm Yui, having Daichi have the help of the other demons to lure away Yui from the Divine Wish.”  
  
Kenma’s eyes squinted. “You heard that from the snakes, didn’t you?”  
  
“I have.”  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. “Shifters have been told different things. As time went by, we were raised and had listened from our mentors about what had happened. Of course, these stories were passed down orally, so things could have changed. But, as a child, I was told to believe that.” He bore his eyes into her, “If you believe what I tell you, go right ahead. If you believe what others have told you, I’m not stopping you. This happened years before we were born, so, who am I to tell you that what you’ve heard is fake or not?”

Yachi furrowed her brows, a small frown on her face. “I...I don’t know what to believe. How am I supposed to fix this if I don’t even know what happened?” She began to pout, slouching in the booth seat. 

Kenma sighs. “I don’t practice magic anymore. I know the basics and I have kept what I learned close to me. But, magic here in Nekoma, is seen as a hoax. They’re more on science, alchemy.” He leans closer, as if he’s telling a secret, “Maybe, if you tried to scry using the Divine Wish, it can help you piece together the puzzles. With that stone, you’ll probably be able to get a clear image of the past.”  
  
“Scrying? I remember you taught me that when I was eleven. I haven’t really used it since then. How will I know if it’ll work? I don’t have a candle or water.” 

Kenma, from underneath his cloak, loosens a pouch from the side of his belt, unveiling from his cloak a small circular black mirror with an amythest gem on the top of the golden frame. “I’ll let you borrow it for now. Do you know what to do?” 

“I remember.” Yachi replies, both hands taking the mirror he handed to her as she gazes into the dark reflection. One hand holds the Divine Wish while the other keeps the mirror a few inches away from her face. She looks at Kenma. “What--Who do I start with?” 

Kenma hums. “Start with Bokuto.” 

Yachi nods and her gaze returns back to the mirror. 

“Show me Bokuto’s past.” 

The Divine Wish feels like a rose stem, pricking her palms, the power coursing through her veins, her energy almost being vacuumed to the mirror as she begins to see something. 

* * *

* * *

A beautiful woman with pale skin and rose pink lips, grey eyes similar to cold iron, and a distinct mole on her lower left of her chin. She wore a black, fitted, dress that flares to the bottom of her feet. The shoulder sleeves draping and a colored ring on both of her middle fingers. Black, dark, abyss, hair fit her face, falling to her shoulders, yet, revealing the nape of her neck as it parted. 

A child with white hair and black roots peeking from his scalp as his bangs covered his head, his attire made of white cotton and black buttons, hood, and gold lining and brown boots. He sits down besides her, as other children from afar were playing or reading by themselves. He leans against her arm, looking over as she continues writing down on paper with a feather and ink. 

“Koutarou, you are the Demon of Wisdom. Owls, is your symbol.” She dips the pen in the ink and writes down a language Yachi believes is no more. “Knowledge can be wisdom but wisdom cannot be knowledge. Tetsurou is different from you, you are different from him, just like the rest of the other demons. Yet, you all compliment each other, most of all, Tetsurou compliments you.”  
  
“Well, he is my favorite!” 

The woman is blank-faced, but Koutarou snuggles closer to her. 

“You do what you feel is right, everyone does. Others may not believe or have a certain emotion against what you or what others do. But regarding that, you most of all understand others. You have the most emotion, the most compassion, and the most understanding. Yui was very careful when she created you, as she wanted you to be the one who follows more on your heart. When you are with me, you will gain experience, perspective, and precise decision-making.” She places the feather pen beside her, having her hand touch his hair as he in turn stares at her with owl-like eyes, observing her. “Have people underestimate you, use it to your advantage, because you will be the one that will surprise them.” 

Yachi is then taken to another. She sees the Owl Demon in his teens, being surrounded by a group of people, food, music, celebrating. 

“Eighteen and already winning in the battlefield, aren’t you, Koutarou-kun?” A woman in her mid-thirties wearing a white kimono scattered with black diamond shaped figures across her clothing. Her hair is pulled in a tight bun and she hooks her arm around his neck, tip-toing a bit from his height. 

Koutarou, the Owl Demon has changed. His build became stronger, bigger, taller. His hair was styled differently and he has worn the clothes he wore when Yachi released him, but with more armor, like forearm guards, knee pads, and the weapon that was not there before was in his scabbard. It was a dual hammer, large and suited for him. 

“Bokuto-san! Just call me Koutarou or Kou! Lose the -kun, already!” Koutarou grins brightly, ‘ooing’ when he is offered a piece of chicken leg. He eagerly ripped it out and bit it. 

“Of course, of course! Koutarou, we are forever in your debt, eat as much food as we can offer! You saving my family will always be a miracle.” She unhooked her arm and began pouring a bottle of alcohol into a small porcelin cup. 

Koutarou shakes his head. “I consider you my family, Bokuto-san! You and your wife practically raised me and introduced me to so many things.” 

“Koutarou, we simply cannot take the places of your creators, that’d be cruel!” 

“They are my first family, but you are my found family! I love you guys as if you are my own blood! And I’d save you guys a bajillion times if I can!” Koutarou then thanks her for being given the cup, shivering from how cold the alcohol is when it touches his tongue. 

The woman smiles warmly. “I’d be so proud to consider you one of us, Koutarou-kun. Bokuto Koutarou, how’s that sound?” 

The Owl Demon blinks and ‘woos’. “Hey, hey, hey! Finally! I promise I won’t let you down!” 

Yachi is then shown another strew of images. But only images. 

And it was devastating. 

The Owl Demon, Bokuto Koutarou stands in front of a small village, his back shown to her. He’s bigger, stronger, and definitely taller. There’s this black-grey matter sticking to his clothes and he’s holding the handle of his dual hammer beside him. Yachi sees the woman from before, aged with specs of grey hair laying on the ground with another woman holding onto her head and a small child sandwiched between them. They are bloody, they are grossly shown to have their guts scattered as the lake of blood consumes this small family. Yachi sees Bokuto’s hands tremble, shoulders shaking with him and head down, in shame, guilt, and heartbreak. 

Another image is shown. 

“Daichi.” The Owl Demon says, voice devoid of any emotion. 

A man with short dark hair and brown eyes, a few inches smaller than Bokuto and different clothing from Bokuto. Daichi, the Crow Demon turns around and his eyebrows raise to find Bokuto not expressing...anything. 

“I know you were talking with the witch. I _know_.” Bokuto says with little sentences to bring more impact.

Daichi does not waver any nervousness or anxiousness as he stares at him. “How did you know?”

“After hunting down some…” He scratches his cheek, finding the right word, “Radicalists, I saw you by the torii gates, talking with the witch. Yachi Michio, the boy from the east part of the village, he was always known for being a peculiar child.” Bokuto takes a step towards him. “I just didn’t know that you’d team up with him to stop Yui.” 

“Out of everyone, I always thought you’d be the last to know.”  
  
Bokuto hums. “It was only a matter of time when I told you I knew.” In a serious tone, golden owl eyes peering into the Crow Demon’s brown orbs, seeping with some form of unidentified strong emotion he has never experienced before, he says, “Let me in on it.” 

* * *

* * *

Yachi sighs, eyes fluttering a bit as she is rooted back in reality. She lays the mirror on the table, taking in all of what she saw, trying to understand.  
  
“Well?” Kenma said, waiting patiently as Yachi would purse her lips. 

She finally replies, “I need to do more research.” 

Kenma smiles.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, mind go BRRRRRRR


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information about what happened behind the scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I'm sad, so this chapter is sad as I listen to sad music so it hurts and i gotta sadly shit. Emotions fuel me to write. 
> 
> Sad.

Kenma had accompanied Yachi to a quieter place in the city, specifically, a library in Fukurodani. Kyotani was helping Yachi pick out some documents and books that could help them about the past. Kyotani stacked a few more paper documents on the table, scrolls, more like. 

“I found more in the archive sections, I took a sneak peek of it and it's a language I’ve never seen before.” Kyotani hands Yachi one of the scroll cases. Yachi uncaps it and tilting it down on her hand, comes out a black scroll. Unraveling it, was white symbols going down vertically, which means they were sentences. 

“Thank you,” She replies to her friend, she nudges Kenma, who had been reading one of the eyewitness document translations of the war of Yui’s Wrath. Kenma stops and looks at the scroll, staring for a few moments, “That language, maybe the Demons know. It was during their time period, so they must have knowledge about it.” 

“Good idea.” Yachi rolls the scroll and puts it back in the case. 

The Owl Demon and Panther Demon were still being shown around the city, since they were very curious about the new mechanics, like trains, cameras, and landline telephones. 

“Here, it said that there were rumors about the Elephant Demon, Terushima Yuuji and the Bear Demon, Moniwa Kaname had been seen at one of the shrines in Dateko with the witch. This came from a middle-aged woman, a gardner.” Yachi points to the translated document. “While the other demons’ shifters had decreased, those of the demons’ shifters who’re still alive followed them. Least expected.” Yachi muttered to herself, twiddling with the ends of her hair. “Okay, we need to find out more about the Elephant Demon and Bear Demon. Eyewitnesses of who’ve been saved by them, any enemies, human families, friends, everything to find some of the pieces. If we collect more information about them, I’m able to piece them together and it’ll help when I scry their pasts.” 

Thankfully, no one is in the section of the library, downstairs in the lower level with all the books that were old and forgotten. Kenma gets up to pick out the papers of anything on the Elephant and Bear Demons. Kyotani is already skimming through the translations. Minutes turn into hours, where they have post-its on information about the Demons they were searching for. Kenma places the last post on one side while Kyotani places the other on the opposite side. Yachi stands in front of the wall, a string connecting the paths and timeline. 

Yachi points to a cream colored document with black lettering on it, fading due to its age, “When Bokuto joined Daichi into sealing up Yui and Kiyoko, the Elephant Demon, Terushima was spotted with the Bear Demon, Moniwa Kaname, with my grandfather by one of the torii gates of Dateko. One of the eyewitnesses said that the Demons had to take care of some radicalists that were starting riots against Kiyoko.” She then moved her hand, her pointer finger, pointing to the accounts of other eyewitnesses that had seen Terushima and Moniwa providing some ingredients for her grandfather. “They were obviously making a spell, since there were elements of magical items, like the celestial bell flower, blood of a Demon, the fur or feather of a shifter, and other unidentified factors.”

Kenma continues on, “When the time of stealing off the Divine Wish started, Daisho and Kuroo conversed with Yui in luring her away from the stone. It is said that they were in Itachiyama. Kita and Iizuna met up with them to take her to a gazebo to talk. Human followers that still followed Kiyoko provided the dinner for them as a distraction.” His eyes looked to the next target, “The servants say the next thing they see is Yui falling to the ground, tired and she looked vulnerable. The servants ran because the Demons told the humans to run as fast as they can.” 

Kyotani crosses his arms, “Then the Demons knew something was fucked. Yui had disappeared in thin air, she turned most of the shifters; snakes, feline, fox, and weasel soldiers back into humans or they died instantaneoulsy. Those who survived were scarce and hid away. Yui confronted her sister, Kiyoko, about the plan of taking the Divine Wish behind her back and Yui somehow found out that Sawamura was the one that took it.” Golden orbs traced the red string that led to the other documents, “Yui destroyed the Crow clan. Then Michio-san had a hold of the Divine Wish, sealing the goddesses up somewhere in MT. Miyagi, along with Sawamura.” 

“We have the witness accounts. This side of the story.” Yachi says, starting the next timeline. “But on this side, it’s said that Terushima and Moniwa were always found in either Dateko or Johzenji, towns ten miles from each other, with my grandfather having been seen either recieving something by the Demons, or giving something to them. In one of the office reciepts, the Bear Demon is ordering something from this shop in Dateko and it’s always the same thing. Iron rods and nails. In magic, iron is used for protection and banishing. What could they have been used for?” Yachi turns to the males. 

Kenma speaks up, “The tree Kuroo was sealed in had an iron nail in the bark. It was in the back of the tree.”  
  
“Back in Seijoh, in the castle, there’s this huge tree in the throne room where Oikawa is. There’s also an iron nail in the back of the tree.” Kyotani adds. 

“Maybe when my grandfather sealed them after nature, he nailed the tree to banish the magic that was growing in the tree. When I have the Divine Wish, I can feel the Demons’ magic in the trees, but it was faint, yet, it was still there.” Yachi figures out, then turning to her guardian, “Kenma, do you think you can ask Kuroo how he was sealed? If my grandfather used an iron rod or anything like that?” 

Kenma nods. “I’ll tell you if I find anything.” 

“Good. We have some info that’s good enough for me to scry. Is there an empty room or something I can use to scry?” 

“There’s a room upstairs. I’ll get the candles.” Kenma leaves the two in the archive room. 

Kyotani lightly punches her arm. “You figured some of this shit out.”  
  
“ _We_ figured some of this shit out. C’mon, give yourself credit, you helped. It would’ve taken me days to go through all these papers.” Yachi smiles at him, poking his dimple, where he had a small smile on his face. Her smile started to frown a bit, Kyotani mirroring her action. 

“What’s up?” He asks. 

“The more I find out about what the demons did, I don’t know what to do. I know I shouldn’t tell the other demons about it, it’s not my place, but, they were family. They were turning against Yui, one of their creators, some turning against Kiyoko, while the others had no idea about it. All this secrecy just doesn’t sit right with me.” 

Kyotani stares at her, looking down. “Not telling what someone else’s secret can be hard, but as long as you don’t try to reveal what they did to the person they know, is better. If they do ask, just say it’s not your place to tell. If they’re acting like a bitch and wanting to know more, tell them to suck it up and ask the person who’s holding the secret directly. The position you're in is pretty shitty, but try to make light of the situation.” 

Kenma comes in, beckoning Yachi to follow him so she can scry. 

Yachi goes up the stairs and Kenma leads her to the room, where when she enters is dark, the light of the moon shining through the window and the other sources of light are the five candles in a large circle. 

“You still have my mirror, right?” Kenma asks. 

Yachi nods. 

Kenma closes the door quietly and the blonde teen steps in between the spaces of the candles and sits down. She takes out the black mirror that Kenma had given her. With one hand, she holds the Divine Wish, the smooth, cold, surface cooling her warm palm, its prickling and overwhelming energy starting to stir as she begins to gaze into the mirror, the neverending abyss starts to light up with images. 

Images she has never seen before. 

* * *

* * *

“Are you sure this is a good plan, Yuuji?” A man with short, curly, black hair and cat-like eyes with a brow creased with worry frets over something. This man wore a teal collar and a white kimono, teal forearms guards, and black leather boots. Around his waist was a scabbard of a thin sword. Standing only a few inches taller was another man with an undercut with spiky blond hair with a small tuft of it falling over his forehead. His ears were pierced with metal studs, along with a ring over his middle finger. His clothing was very different from the previous male’s, a black kimono with an ombre of yellow below. Grey pants, brown knee pads, and underneath the kimono was a light yellow button down with black buttons. On his back was a sword in it’s scabbard, curved, whilst its handle was made of polished wood and a small yellow ornament attached to it. His almond brown eyes looked over to the shorter male and patted his back. “Kana-chan, don’t worry about it! Like Koutarou said, everything will go according to plan.” 

“No more -chan, we’re not kids anymore, it’s _Moniwa Kaname_ , Yuuji! What if someone finds us? They’ll tell the others, or worse, Kiyoko! Then we’ll probably be banished or killed!” Moniwa bites down on his nails nervously.

Yuuji, the blond, rolls his eyes. “You’re just buying iron rods and nails, Mo. Don’t worry over this so much. Now,” He dusts off Moniwa’s clothing and pushes him to the store. “Yuuji, I can’t go in there, it’s-”  
  
“You got this, Mo.” Opening the door, he gives one final shove to Moniwa and the short, curly, dark-haired man stumbles in it, where there were a few people inside. He accidentally collides with a woman, who turns around swiftly and squeals. 

“Moniwa-san! It’s you, how are you?!” 

Her loudness triggered the other people’s attention, Moniwa blushing furiously as the people overcrowd him with compliments and greetings. 

Yuuji, outside, snickers as he can practically feel his fellow demon’s strong emotions. Yuuji knew Moniwa couldn’t handle a compliment, every demon knew that, even Moniwa’s shifters knew that. Kiyoko and Yui were aware of it especially in the beginning and when Moniwa would do something that was above and beyond, he received praise that he hides from it with pink ears and warm face. Kuroo and Bokuto sometimes complimented Moniwa out of teasing, but they did mean what they said. 

Everyone loved Moniwa. 

A few minutes after, Moniwa came out, face entirely pink as he fumed at Yuuji, punching his shoulder as the blond sticks out his tongue, revealing a small metal ball on the pink muscle. 

“You know how I am with crowds, why’d you do that?!” Moniwa puffs out his cheek, carrying the brown paper bag of iron rods and nails. 

“Why wouldn’t I do that? You’d definitely got a discount and extra stuff.”  
  
Moniwa is quiet. 

The blond bursts out laughing. “You totally did, didn’t you?! Goes to show, everyone loves a bear.”  
  
Moniwa turns his head, shoulders hunched. 

“Aw, don’t be like that, Kana-chan! I’m just playin’ you know that. I mean, I do _mean_ what I said, everyone practically loves you, who’d hate you? Now, let’s go, we gotta meet up with Yachi-kun.” 

\----

  
  


An adult man, somewhere in his early twenties, standing by red torii gates, wearing a brown cloak with a jasper amulet at his collarbone, holding the cloak altogether. Underneath the cloak, he wears a black button down and dark pants with brown leather boots. By his side is a dagger and other small pouches held on by a belt. His arms were crossed as he waited impatiently, a scowl on his face as his messy, blond, hair flowed a bit from the wind. 

The demons, Yuuji and Moniwa appear, walking through the torii gates. 

“Hey, Yachi-kun. You’re earlier than usual.” Yuuji smiles, yet Yachi does not smile in return, in fact, he looks annoyed, cold. 

Moniwa hands him the materials, “Here are the irons. I hope you know what you're doing, I’d hate it to be all for naught.”  
  
Yachi sneers, “I don’t waste my time doing nothing, unlike others.” 

Both demons knew the implication of the insult, yet they both held their tongue. 

“So, you mastered any of the spells?” Yuuji continues, trying to make pleasant conversation. 

Yachi looks through the bag and picks up a nail. He doesn’t answer the other blond, but instead, he says, “Iron is said to banish and protect. A weakness for Demons,” His dark brown bordering black eyes stare through Moniwa, who shivers from his icy stare, “It’s a rumor, but if someone like you, a demon, is encased with iron, your powers lessen and your physically grow drowsy.” He glances at Yuuji, “Thanks.” 

The demons watch him leave, disappearing through the woods. 

Yuuji grits his teeth, “The kid is a punk, but we gotta do what we have to.”  
  
Moniwa fiddles with his fingers, uneasiness as he starts to crack his knuckles, “I hope everything will turn out okay…” 

\----

“Mo-chan, you take care of the radicalists?” Bokuto asks, slinging his arm on the shorter man’s shoulders. 

“Bokuto, Dateko rarely has radicalists.” Moniwa replies, holding the mug of alcohol close to his chest. 

Bokuto blinked owlishly, “Oh yeah, forgot about that. Your city is basically almost untouched by this devastation.” 

“Well, that’s why we built the iron walls. During the war between the Nephilims, I had the help of the humans to mine for metal and create the wall. Dateko is famous for its blacksmiths and walls, safety and all that.” Moniwa begins to drink peacefully, then Bokuto mentions something that causes him to choke and cough violently. 

“I suspect that it's only a few days until Yachi-kun completes the spell. D’ya think it’ll go as planned?” Bokuto watches his fellow demon still coughing, harshly patting his back.

“I hope so. Bokuto...Doesn’t this seem, I don’t know, wrong?” 

“What, you’re having second thoughts now?” 

“I told you, I joined because I wanted to stop Yui using a more...less violent method. Less…” Moniwa thinks for a moment to find the right word. 

“Decietful? This plan is plenty of deceitful. It's so deceitful that it’s more deceitful than Suguru.”

“No! No,” He shifts a bit closer to Bokuto to talk quieter, “Less casualties.”  
  
Bokuto stops for a moment and looks down. “There are less casualties, but this spell will only be temporary. It’ll last for more than a few years and when the time comes, we’ll be brought out to figure this problem out.”  
  
“What if Tooru finds out? Wakatoshi? Tetsurou?” Moniwa worries. 

“Then we’ll handle it. That’s what Daichi’s for, damage control. And if things get physical, I’ll be there to stop before things get even uglier.” 

“Uglier?!” The dark-haired man sputters, Bokuto tucking in Moniwa’s head closer to him. 

“Yeah, uglier. I can handle Kuroo, but if Oikawa finds out about it, he’ll throw a fit.”  
  
“Tetsurou _and_ Tooru are the most loyal demons that follow Kiyoko. They’ll both throw a fit.” 

“And if I’m there, it’ll be less of a violent fit and more like a bratty one.”  
  
Moniwa chugs down the entire mug of alcohol. 

\----

“Aye, Terushima!” Bokuto waves to the blond. The blond demon was visiting a hot spring. There was a small waterfall coming from an opening in a cavern and it poured in a bigger hole, where steam lingered above the water and beautiful flowers perched above the water and on the ground. 

“Bokuto! What’re you doing here?” Terushima Yuuji, walks closer to the dual-haired demon. 

“The plan is about to start any minute now. You ready?”

Terushima looks up at the opening of the waterfall, a pretty-looking light blue flower is stemmed there, vibrant and healthy. “Yeah. I am.”  
  
“Yachi-kun is coming up the mountain. Daichi has Kiyoko and Yui in one place. We gotta get out of here.”

Terushima nods. They leave the hot spring, the candles diminishing when a wind blows them out as he was the last to close the wooden doors. 

* * *

* * *

Yachi Hitoka flutters her eyes, she stares at the dark mirror and sighs. “What a mess...” Snuffing the candle flames with her fingers, she bites her lip, thinking. 

First Sawamura, next was Bokuto, then Terushima and Moniwa. 

“Why? Why did they side with my grandfather?” Yachi whispers, running her fingers through her hair. “Was it really for revenge? Was it justice?” Getting up, she cleans up, closing the door and going down the stairs and sees Kyotani and Kenma staring at each other. 

Yachi hopes she’s not interrupting. 

“...Is this a sh-”  
  
“It’s not a shifter thing.” Kyotani snips, getting up and slightly bowing towards Kenma. 

“Okay, grumpy.” Yachi sticks out her tongue at Kyotani and he pinches her cheek. 

“Did you find anything?” Kenma asks, standing up to walk to her. 

She nods, giving back his mirror. “I found some things that confirmed our suspicions and I need to go to one of the sources to find out why.” Yachi thinks for a moment, swatting away Kyotani’s hand. “I have a few questions to ask Kuroo too. Though, he still seems wary of me.”  
  
“I’ll take care of it. Just tell me what you wanna ask him and I’ll come back to you as soon as I can. You take care of the rest.” 

It was midnight when Kyotani and Yachi returned back to the hotel. After taking a hot shower, Yachi plops down on the bed and curls in the sheets. Kyotani was in his wolf form, his large body taking the left part of the bed, staring at Yachi with golden eyes. She smiles at him, having Kyotani lick her nose. She giggles. 

“So, Bokuto, the Elephant Demon Terushima and the Bear Demon Moniwa are a part of this...teaming with my grandfather to seal them up. It was Sawamura, the Crow Demon’s plan and Bokuto was the first to join his...schemes? No, no. He joined Daichi’s proposition with my grandfather to seal the goddesses up.” Yachi turned to Kyotani, eyes still glued to her on his scowl-like face. “But why? I’ve been told before that the demons’ had families, human families. Families they bonded with and grew up together with.” She presses her pointer finger against his wet nose. “Could it be that they were tired of waiting for nothing to happen and took matters into their own hands? Did they talk of a plan of action and others didn’t agree with it?” Relaxing her hand, she whips her arm into the air and plops onto the bed. She faces the red ceiling, trying to understand the situation. Dozens of scenarios run through her mind, wondering which fits right with why the demons turned against their own. 

“Could it be...They wanted to do more good than harm? Was there enough harm in the world that they just wanted to find a way to put a stop to it, even if it's just temporary?” 

Then another thought came up, having her guts tighten by the sound of it. 

“Am I only here to clean up this mess they made?” She sits up, her hair still damp and the towel on her shoulders. Kyotani takes the towel in his mouth and nudges it to her hair. She brings the towel to her hair and presses it against the towel to try to remove any water droplets. 

Is this the purpose of the mission, to fix something between a struggling family? Something that happened years ago because of a probable misunderstanding? Or was it really more of importance, and Yachi’s just making this out to be nothing but a fly in her way? Either way, she chose to do this, to save the world and who knows, maybe she’ll learn something on the way. God knows she’s learning more than she likes, expecially when it’s uncomfortable about turning against people you care about and sealing up the people who created you. 

Kyotani senses Yachi’s worry and overthinking anxiety, when she’s biting her lip, he shifts closer and nudges his head with hers, placing his heavy paw on her lap. 

She notices it and stops biting her lip, smiling and holding his paw. 

“We’re gonna be busy bees tomorrow. Better get some sleep then.” She yawns, moving to go under the covers and burying her head into the silk pillow. “Good night, Kyotani.” 

He huffs, closing his eyes. 

Yachi sleeps. 

\---------

It was hard to get the Owl Demon by himself. He was always with Kuroo, the Panther Demon. If not, he’s with his shifters, doing something that could cause a public commotion. When Yachi tries to ask a question, someone stops to ask a question about Bokuto, asking if he is a performer or something. Then they would go on long conversations and extended tangents, which would take an hour or two, maybe even three. At the end of the day, Bokuto has befriended almost the entire city. The kids love him too, Bokuto would play pretend as if he’s a monster and the kids will try to defeat him, the parents find it endearing. Bokuto really is also a catch with the parents, mothers, fathers, grandparents. 

So, yes, getting to talk to the Owl Demon alone is proving to be difficult. 

Kuroo may be easier to talk to, but he’s been so fascinated with the evolution of science and alchemy. Lev introduced Kuroo to a lab in the city, where they are doing experiments to find better medicine to treat people who are injured or ill. Kuroo had taken part in it, inputing his own knowledge, where it turned out to be successful conclusions. Scientists were baffled at Kuroo, and the Panther Demon looked smug as hell.

“He is the Demon of knowledge. Makes sense that he’d know this kind of stuff.” Yachi mumbles. Kenma had been next to her, where he watched with half-lidded eyes. “Kenma, do you think you can ask him some of the questions? I’ll go with Bokuto, try to find out some things...Hopefully.” 

Kenma looked at her from below his lashes, “Good luck. Getting Bokuto to stay in one place is going to be hard.”  
  
“I’ll try my best.” She replied, getting up from the benches and going to Bokuto, who’d been outside the laboratory, doing something that was probably a public disturbance. Opening the door, she spotted him on the streets with the vendors. She wished Kyotani would come with her, but she asked him to go find more information about the demons who were unaware of the coup against the goddesses. 

Walking up to him, the owls’ shifters eyes watched her carefully. Bokuto kept talking to the vendor, who’d been blushing at what the Owl Demon said. “Bokuto-san? Can I have a moment to talk with you?” Yachi pokes his bicep, having his attention turned to her. Bokuto beams at the teen, smiling as nodded to the vendor, ending their conversation, he tilts his head to her and asks, “What can I do for you, Yacchan?” 

“Is it uhm, possible if we can talk somewhere private?” 

His mouth turns to a flat line as he hums. “Sure, I don’t see why not. Oi, guys! We’ll be back, don’t you guys worry!” They both start to walk around, and Yachi feels her palms become sweaty, nerves strumming a tune of built up anxiety. Mouth feeling drier as she thinks of questions, possible accusations against Bokuto and he can kill her because he was raised as a warrior to kill. 

“What did you want to talk to me about, Yacchan?” He asks kindly, a patient smile on his face, a dimple on the corner of his mouth and another on the opposite side, but on his chin. 

Oh my god, does Yachi feel bad already for bringing his mood down. 

“I...Know some things.”  
  
“I’m sure you do know things! You seem like a very smart girl, Yacchan.”  
  
Yachi shrinks a bit, feeling guiltier. “...And I want to know more, to clarify the knowledge I’ve gained, uhm, to make sure I’m understanding.”  
  
“What do you need help with, Yacchan? C’mon, spit it out, I won’t bite, haha!” 

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Yachi feels so bad and conflicted. How is this the guy that turned against his own kind? How does this guy seem like the type for revenge? No, she saw what she needed to see as she was scrying, she saw his past and she needs to know _why_. 

“I know what happened during the time my grandfather was planning to seal you and the other demons up. I _know_.” 

Bokuto stops walking. Yachi looks at him, fidgeting from her spot. His smile is still there on his face, but it weakens a bit. Looking down, he continued to walk next to her. “Ah, I see. How much do you know, Yachi?” 

_‘Is he mad? He didn’t say ‘Yacchan’ he said my full name. Oh jeez, oh no, this feels bad!’_

Yachi gulps down her anxiousness and takes in a shaky breath. “I know you are the Demon of Wisdom. A woman wanted you to be a part of their family and you took in the name ‘Bokuto’.” Yachi skips the part of where she saw his family, dead, bloody, gutted. “I know you went to the Crow Demon to be a part of the plan with my grandfather.” 

Bokuto hums. He looks up to the sky, blue and bright, the sun beating down on them in gentle rays as a cool breeze blows. “I see. You wanted to know why?” 

“Yes please.” 

They stopped at a park, taking a seat at a picnic bench. Bokuto replies, “I wanted action.”  
  
Yachi raised her brow. “Action?”

His bright, sunny, golden eyes still shined, even though the topic was dark to tell. “Yes, action. My family died because of radicalists rioting against Kiyoko’s idleness. Yui was her sister, one of my creators, but as Yui...contaminated the earth, humans, with her hate and negative emotions, Kiyoko did little to stop her. My family dying was a fatality of the cause of both goddesses. I saw more people I know, _humans_ I know, die from disease and war. I lived through war and it was ugly. Then I was reliving it again, but it was with the creators I loved so much. Daichi was always someone you can count on. He wanted to stop this.” Bokuto’s voice became quieter, “Daichi was the first to lose his human family, a human he loved and was going to marry, and he didn’t want to see the rest of us lose more of what we found. When Daichi heard of an up-and-coming witch, the generation’s most powerful, your grandfather, Michio-kun, he wanted to team up with him to take the Divine Wish and stop this war.” 

Bokuto stared at the ladybug that crawled on the table, continuing, “Michio-kun wasn’t very nice. He was cold, he was snarky, and he used us the way we used him. While we wanted peace, Michio-kun wanted retribution, revenge on us demons who didn’t stop Yui sooner and Kiyoko, who, according to him, ‘Became complacent of how destructive her neglgligence was to humans and everything that lived on earth.’ Your grandfather was very vengeful. Though, I can’t blame him. He lost his grandparents during the war of the Nephilims and since being a witch during that time was...not looked in such a positive light, his family cast him out and roamed the streets. I tried my best to take him in, but he didn’t like Demons or goddesses. He was always by himself. How he became the most powerful witch was because he was so hateful. Yes, he was very focused, smart, and sharp, those were factors for his character. But if I can remember, he found someone he tolerated and grew to love. I believe that’s another reason why he wanted to stop the war against Yui’s Wrath. He wanted to be with someone he loved and he didn’t want either of them to be a casualty from being or associating with witchcraft, killed by radicalists, or die painful from the disease that spread.”  
  
Bokuto furrowed his brow, smiling bitterly, “If only we knew that Michio-kun had further advances. When we arranged the plan of having us sealed up, Terushima volunteered to tell Kiyoko about the ‘plan’ he ‘eavesdropped’ from Michio-kun. It was to tell her that we know Michio-kun will find each demon and seal us up. We, demons, prepared for that. Kiyoko said that the Divine Wish still has her magic and Yui’s. If he were to seal us up, it’d only be temporary. All of us demons believed that. So, I told Kiyoko to tell us to carve symbols into the nature that we’d be sealed in and once the Divine Wish is finished with it’s job that Michio-kun prayed for, we’d be let out.” 

“But how come there were nails in the back of the trees? Isn’t iron bad for demons?”  
  
Bokuto nodded. “Michio-kun tricked us, saying that he found a way to help with our magic to keep it thriving as we are in a slumber. It was weird at first since we were using iron, but Michio-kun was charming in his own weird way. We’d believe him and when we asked questions that had doubts, he answered smoothly without hesitance. When he sealed Kiyoko, it was in MT. Miyagi. Demons, me, we felt something was wrong. Something that completely faded within us.” Bokuto gritted his teeth, furrowing his brow, eyes glowing brighter that it brought Yachi into shivers. “He did something with Kiyoko, the same he did to us. He cancelled her magic. Yui’s wrath grew stronger even after she was sealed but it was slow, we, _I_ felt it, even if I was in a tree. One by one, I’ve felt more weak and vulnerable as the magic started to disappear. Besides being weak, I was...depressed. We were tricked and it was our fault. My fault. When I was going to be sealed, Michio-kun said that this is what we get for doing nothing for too long, our punishment. Using an iron rod, as I felt the roots swallow me up into the tree, he buried the rod in the ground and wiped his blood on the tree. There was blood on the Divine Wish, he infected it and the only way to have us be woken up is by a witch, specifically, a Yachi. You.” His eyes still glowed. 

Yachi gulps down, slightly shaking from the shadow on his face, golden eyes bearing into her. 

“We had choices, we made them, and we can’t undo them. I don’t regret what I did but I will bear my responsibility. Kuroo, my closest bro, doesn’t know I did this. Just because I picked a choice, doesn’t mean I felt nothing for going against his back. It hurts because I dragged Moniwa and Terushima in it. It hurts because I thought I could help stop one of my creators from destroying my other demons’ families, other human families, but instead, I didn’t stop them.” Bokuto’s eyes dimmed, lowering his head, his shoulders tremble, “It hurts because I feel like what I did,” He looks at Yachi, sadly and tearfully, “Will have the most negative impact on you.” 

She quickly reaches over and grabs his hands, cradling his large ones with her smaller ones, though tiny, her warmth envelops his emotions, she feels for him. Yachi brings her aura and hugs it close to her. 

**_‘You have the most emotion, the most compassion, and the most understanding.’_ **

Yachi’s heart beats steadily, a calming rhythm as it echoes to Bokuto. She nibbles on her bottom lip, and begins to speak what came from her mind. “You followed your heart. Bokuto-san, you believed you made the choice for what’s best for everyone. You and the others wanted no more death. That was not wrong. What Michio--my _grandfather_ did, was out of your control, he did what he believed was better and it hurt you because you’re starting to feel like what you did was the wrong choice. It wasn’t wrong. If anything, it was the most peaceful, the most nonviolent. Yes, you and the others prepared to be sealed up, but that never meant you were ready to face something that was totally not in the plan. You paid the price and you’re hurting because of it. I can’t tell you how you should feel. Cause if I did, then it would be like lying to yourself. What I can tell you, is be honest with you and others, it’s going to be hard yet it’s a start, but it’ll lessen the burden on your back that you’ve been carrying for decades.” She squeezes his hands, rubbing her thumb across his fingers, “If you keep going on like this, this lifestyle, it’ll be more negativity, more lies, and more hurt for you and the people you care about.” 

Yachi glares softly at their hands, “What my grandfather did was not right. You chose your choice because you had good intentions, you _still_ have good intentions. You want to save everyone, the earth, your shifters, your family, and humans. That’s never a bad thing. My grandfather also had the same plan, but he chose the wrong actions to take it, and in the end, if you look at it, he wanted it this way. He used you, used the other demons, as a way to get what he wanted but he wanted to keep it where you and the others and the goddesses are still sealed up meanwhile the earth continues to wither and decay, slowly and slowly, and no one could’ve stopped. There can be another powerful witch that can come by and find the Divine Wish, but they can’t use it because it’ll be hard to control if it...If it didn’t have my blood! So,” She looked up to Bokuto, smiling warmly and with a kind heart, “Remember that you tried your damned hardest to set things right, and I’m here to finish it. I will help you carry this burden and I refuse to let you and everyone down, especially when you set your heart for helping everyone, saving them.” Yachi’s aura has overtaken Bokuto’s energy, hugging so affectionately like a mother embracing her hurt child. Bokuto’s high emotions were so oppressed from the facade he tried to hide since the beginning, that it poured out into large, wet, tears and broken hiccups. Yachi holds his hands as tight as she can, the echoing of her heartbeat against his broken record breathing calms his pitiful, silent, cries. 

The sun still shines and it shines on them. 

  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok mind did not go brr it actually go eeeeeee


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demons talk. Someone forgotten is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 4 AM and i'm hungry but its dark to go downstairs and im lazy and yeah. Have this bruh.

When Bokuto composed himself, Yachi had been itching to ask this question. “Bokuto-san, what my grandfather did was terrible. How come...like the other demons, you’re not wary of me? How come you don’t hate me? Why don’t you want to…” Her voice is quiet, “kill me?” 

They both still sat on the picnic bench, time passing by as they continued conversation. 

Bokuto shook his head. “Yacchan, I’ve seen too much death, and there’s enough of it. I don’t wish or want you dead. I don’t hate you for what your grandfather did. I can, but _you_ didn’t do it. _You_ didn’t make a spell to hurt us. _You_ didn’t betray us. You’re very different from your grandfather.” He looked at her, small wrinkles at the corner of his as he smiled, “You’re warmer.” 

Yachi averts her eyes somewhere else. “Bokuto-san-”

“Drop the -san.”  
  
“Bokuto, how can you trust me so easily and not think I’d do the same like I did like my grandfather?” 

He laughs wholeheartedly, not at her directly. Taking a deep breath, he tilts his head, a face of ‘You-must-be-joking’ on it. “Yacchan. That thought had never crossed my mind. You know why? Because you’re freeing us. Your plan is to free my creator.”   
  
She blushes with embarrassment at the obvious answer.

“Yacchan, life is too precious to hate for all your life. It’s a hole in your soul that no matter what negative emotion you feel, how you feed it with bad actions, you’ll never feel whole. It’s a feeling that destroys you and people around you. I know that hate is easier than to forgive and love, there’s less hurt to be ready for, but it will never be a solution that can bring satisfaction.” He wisely says, picking up the ladybug that made it’s way to his finger. He smiles at it and softly greets it. 

_‘That’s the Demon of Wisdom for you. Knowing what to say and how to say it.’_

“You’re very wise, Bokuto.” She compliments.  
  
He beams at her. “Well, yeah! I am an owl! Owls are wise!”   
  
_‘Yet with a single praise he childishly feeds on it.’_

“I don’t want to take up more time than I already did. I believe you’d want to explore the city more, get to know people. I...have stuff to finish. Yeah.” She gets up from the bench. Bokuto does the same. 

“If you have any questions, feel free to ask me and I’ll do my best to answer it.” He offers to her, walking next to her. 

“Do...your shifters know about what you did?” 

“They were aware.” 

Yachi doesn’t say anything anymore. 

  
  


\--------

  
  


Yachi doesn’t understand how she got here. Somehow, Lev, the lion shifter, volunteered her to be a part of this science project. The scientists waited as she stood there like an idiot, unsure of what to do. Okay, Lev wanted her to impress them, especially Kuroo. 

She did have a science experiment but it was so long ago. When the shifters found out, the mess was too much to clean, yet, Shoyo and Tadashi were so proud of her, but Kei had to restrict her experimentation in the house. 

“Uhm, okay. May I have dish soap? Cold water, white vinegar, food coloring, baking soda slurry, a large beaker and a medium-sized one?” 

The scientists scurry to get what she needs and it is laid on the table in front of her. She begins to go to work. The eyes on her were so pressuring! Watching her every move and she is praying that she won’t mess up. Combining the vinegar, water, dish soap, and a few drops of food coloring in the empty beaker, she uses a long stirring wand in to mix the baking soda slurry in its medium-sized beaker until it's all liquid. 

“Uhm, please stand back.” She waves her hand off at them. 

They collectively take a step back. 

“Uh, further.” 

They all take a few steps back. 

Up in the spectating room, Lev is already giddy to see what she’ll do, Yamamoto sitting back, arms crossed yet eyes focused on the scene. Kenma hides the lower part of his face in the cloak, a sneaky smile hidden as he knows what Yachi was doing. Kyotani who had come back from his small side mission, still has his signature scowl on his face, yet he watches in interest. The owl shifters were on the other side, watching her and Bokuto ‘ooing’ quietly. 

Yachi steadily pours the baking soda slurry in the large beaker, running back. At the same time, something started to react, the chemical reaction exploded to the ceiling, flurries of orange colored foam starting to spread out, dropping to the floor as it kept overspilling from the beaker. 

The scientists were in awe, starting to clap enthusiastically and shooting questions at her, overcrowding her and Yachi blushing furiously from all the attention she’s getting. She’s really not used to this! Shrinking more from the people’s faces, Kuroo stepped up and said, “Well done, Yacchan.” The scientists quieted down and cleared the way for him as he walked closer to her. Craning his head down, he smiled, “How’d you come up with that?” 

Mentally shaking off her nerves, she stands tall and replies, “Well, when you’re bored and have access to these things, you tend to experiment and wonder what will happen.”   
  
“I bet your parents must’ve been furious that you’ve made many messes.”   
  
“...My guardians were never furious, but they did limit my experimentations from four times a week to two times a week.”

He hummed. “Good job, Yacchan. I’m impressed.” He flashes a thumbs up at her and grins. 

Yachi blinks and smiles back at him. 

She nervously pops her fingers, biting her lip as she is escorted to be taken back into the spectating room. Sitting between Kenma and Kyotani, Lev praises her with compliments from her experiment and Yamamoto yells at her saying that she’s ‘Pretty cool!’ Bokuto cheers at her while the owl shifters clap and Komi throws in compliments. 

Yachi shrinks in her seat, the attention too much for her. 

“I see that you’re still not used to compliments.” Kenma says, chuckling softly when she turns to him with a red face. 

“I-I am! It’s just, it’s too much! I- uh, _shut up_!” She squeaks, staring straight down as the cleaners are getting rid of the mess. 

Kenma raises his hand and pats her head, thus adding more redness to Yachi’s flushed face. He snickers when she swats his hand away. 

Yachi sees that Kyotani was about to say something, a mischievous smirk on his face. 

Turning to him, she weakly glares. “I swear, if you say anything I will actually combust.” She hissed to him. 

“I was just going to say that’s pretty awesome what you did down there. Never seen anything like it.” Yachi spots a dimple on his cheek as he had a tiny, tiny, smile on his face.  
  
“Urgh…” Yachi groans softly, covering her face with her hands. 

Kyotani and Kenma snort at her, finding her too endearing. 

\-------

Back in the Claws and Talons Pub, Yachi, Kyotani, and Kenma sit in a booth. Kyotani speaks, “I was in the library and there was not that much about the demons who were aware of the plan, since it was secret. But, I did find this,” Kyotani pulled out an old folder. “There was a soldier that recorded Kiyoko’s plans.” He gave it to her and Yachi skimmed through it. It was brief, vague, though it did tell her a lot. 

“So, all the demons and Kiyoko were gathered in one room. They talked about using my grandfather and prepared to be sealed up for ten years. When they get out, Kiyoko will be able to have gained some time to heal the earth as Yui is still sealed and the demons take back the Divine Wish. But things got out of hand and there was some...deviousness that turned the tables. Grandfather turned against them, using the Divine Wish to only work for him and had the demons’ magic lessened whilst still in slumber.” Yachi pieced together. She gives Kyotani back the paper and sighs. 

“You a’ight?” He mumbles to her, pushing the glass of cold water to her. 

She gives him a reassuring smile. “Yeah, it’s just, finding more about my grandfather, who he really was and what he did is stressful. The pressure is really beating down on me, but I can handle it. If I can work three jobs in the same day, I can do anything.” She sits up straight and cracks her neck. Popping her knuckles and fingers, she shakes away the nerves. “Alright. I need to find out how he did it, used the Divine Wish to only his whims. Kenma, what did you find out about Kuroo?” She looks next to her, the adult gulping down his drink and turning to her. 

He responds, “I managed to pick through his brain and found out more than I wanted too.”   
  
“What does that mean?” 

“It means he went off in tangents and now I know too much about him.” 

“Ah. Well, can you not tell us the tangents and skip to the parts where he did answer the questions?” 

Kenma huffs and swirls his glass. “Which ones do you want me to answer first?” 

“Let’s start with how Kuroo was sealed in the tree. What can you tell us about that?” 

“Kuroo carved the sigils and other symbols to preserve his powers, so when he’s sealed, it’ll still be functioning and working rather than being drained. Michio, your grandfather, used the Divine Wish to seal Kuroo in it, but during the time as the roots took him in, Michio placed an iron rod near the tree to weaken him. At the same time, he crossed out the sigils with his blood that helped preserve Kuroo’s power. That’s why the flora is abundant, big trees, large vines, weird colored leaves and flowers, nature was absorbing his powers to thrive.”  
  
“But-but that’s sixty years!” Yachi squawked. 

“You’re tellin’ us that the trees our demons were in have been taking in their powers for this long?” Kyotani spoke incredously. 

Kenma nodded. 

“But there was iron! Iron rod and an iron nail! So, if they didn’t have that, they would be in a total forest, more so than there originally is, it would’ve been hard to find them because they’d be buried in nature! Holy shit, does that mean they still have their powers?” Yachi asked, curiosity piquing. 

“Rarely. The sigils they carved were supposed to preserve them, but with the iron, it weakened them so nature absorbed it and their running low on it. Whatever magic they have left, they’re not using until they ‘feel’ Kiyoko’s awakening.”  
  
“How do they feel it if they’re not there?” Yachi questioned him.   
  
“Like for us shifters, we can ‘feel’ our demon’s presence. We won’t necessarily have to be there to watch them, but it’ll be like we know they’re hearts are beating and they’re walking the earth.”   
  
“It’s a shifter thing!” Yachi concludes. 

Kyotani rolls his eyes. 

“Basically.” Kenma says.

“Was there a spell that my grandfather did to make them sealed?” 

“Yeah, but it was in a language only witches knew.”  
  
“Then how come I was able to get them out?” Yachi wonders out loud. 

“Kuroo suspected because the Divine Wish responded only to you, since it has your blood, you don’t need much to revive them.”   
  
“Oh.” Yachi touches the stone that rested underneath her cape, rubbing the smooth surface with her thumb. “Okay, if my grandfather used a spell and objects to keep them in and limited to their powers, then it’d be harder to free the goddesses then.” She sighs, furrowing her brow, “How did he seal the goddesses then? How do I get them out? Does it involve the super secret witch language?” 

“Keiji pro’ably knows it, you know how he is.” Kenma suggests as he gulps down another drink. 

Yachi watches as Kenma finishes his drink and sees the slight pink in his face. “Kenma, is everything okay? You’ve been drinking more than I’ve ever seen you drink.”

Kenma waves his hand, “Evr’thing’s good. Don’t worry, Hitoka.” He slurs a bit. 

Kyotani and Yachi glance at each other, seeing that this was Kenma’s third drink. “Uh, alright.” She speaks reluctantly, “What about how they knew my grandfather was the one that wanted to seal them up? How’d they know he was a witch?” 

Kenma sniffs. “Michio had eyes on him, only focused more if he did any petty crimes that disrupted the public. During that time, witches were basically no longer heard of after the war with the Nephilims, yet he was the only one that existed and grew into a powerful witch. Kuroo said that Bokuto would try to befriend him, though, Bokuto did something Michio didn’t like and the Owl Demon was sent flying to a tree. The goddesses thought nothing of it. When Yui began to hurt everyone, Michio decided to work on his own and plan what he believed needed to be done. Kuroo said that Moniwa, the Bear Demon, spotted Michio acting suspicious, going to each town and getting something. Kuroo didn’t know what, but, it probably had something to do with sealing them up.” He’s beginning to lay his head on the table, slowly blinking. 

“Going to each town? For what? Is it an ingredient, someone to watch over the demons or…?” Yachi stops to see her friend passed out, softly snoring. 

“Oh. He’s asleep.” She pokes his temple and he didn’t respond, not even a twitch of his brow. She pieces out the jasper amulet that held her cape together and clicks it back together, folding it and lifting Kenma’s head, carefully sliding the cape underneath him and lying it back down. “Well, we got what we wanted. Kyotani, thank you for helping me out.” 

“S’no problem.” Kyotani shrugs, looking down as he cracks open a peanut. Just as he was about to eat it, Yachi nudges his foot with her own and he looks at her, she points to her open mouth, indicating she wants to eat one. 

He tosses it to her and she catches one in her mouth. The blond male chuckles. Yachi moves the bowl of peanuts in the middle of the table and they’re both throwing and catching it. A bartender comes over and refills their drinks and offers them fruit. Yachi greedily takes the tangerines and starts to balance them on Kenma’s head. Kyotani snorts when Yachi stifles a giggle when they both hear Kenma murmur something inaudible. She places another tangerine ontop of his head, making it four that balanced steadily. He hands her a peanut and she takes it, putting it as the last one. Just as they marveled at the tower, they jumped from a loud yell, causing the tangerines and peanut to fall when Kenma also sits up in surprise, dark pupils in a slit. It returned to normal after blinking a few times and all three of their attention is focused by the commotion. 

“ _You what?_!” Kuroo’s voice bellows, grabbing the Owl Demon’s collar and pushing him down to the counter. “You were behind this?! You?!” 

Yachi sucks in her breath and watches the scene unfold. 

Bokuto’s hands were holding his weight against the counter from having his back pressed down too hard on the ledge. “Kuroo, I know it sounds bad but-”

“Bad?!” The Panther Demon scoffs, shaking his head in disbelief, “This isn’t bad that’s fucking insane! You helped that son of bitch seal us? We don’t even know what he did to Kiyoko and we knew, _we all knew_ something felt wrong when we no longer felt her powers.” He lets go of Bokuto, taking a few steps back and running his hands through his hair, trying to calm his breathing. Bokuto stands up, brows furrowed with concern and a frown. Kuroo glares at him. 

The pub is quiet, not many people are around, but there was enough that they quieted down to watch the demons. 

“Kuroo, I thought what I did could help. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen-”  
  
“No, you didn’t think. You acted without thinking, like you always do, because you think your actions won’t have goddamn consequences. When you do think, it’s fucking dangerous because not only do you put yourself in danger you put others in danger and they wake up sixty years where the earth is gonna go to hell!” 

Bokuto’s eyes flared, golden eyes burning bright, “You don’t understand, you’re not listening, Testurou.” 

“No, I have the facts.” Kuroo’s own hazel eyes glowed, pupils becoming into sharp slits, “You gave Michio our weakness. You gave him Kiyoko and Yui’s weakness. You planned with that witch how we’ll be turned into fucking plants while he lives knowing that other humans will die because of what he did and they were ignorant enough to let him live. He contaminated the stone and we are forced to feel the earth die! Because of what you did.” 

“Kuroo, that’s not-”  
  
“I can’t believe you. All this time, I thought we were bros, trusting, caring for our families, but all you wanted was revenge, wasn’t it? Cause Yui went on her rampage and Kiyoko didn’t even lift a finger to help your family.”   
  
Bokuto snapped, “You don’t understand! You can’t understand! I wanted to help stop it! I was desperate and I just wanted it to stop! Even if it was temporary, I didn’t want anyone to die anymore!” 

Kuroo hissed, “You were too desperate, apparently. Desperate and stupid.” 

The tension of the air was too thick, too stuffy that the owl shifters and cat shifters, excluding Kenma, were about to rip each other’s throats out like Kuroo and Bokuto will do to each other. 

As Kuroo and Bokuto were about to start something, Yachi quickly finished it. 

Kyotani and Kenma weren’t even aware that she slipped out of the booth to stop them. She stood inbetween them, her hands raised to both of the demons, as they fell to a quick sleep. She caught and carried them with her powers so they wouldn’t drop fast to the ground, floating a few inches. 

“What did you do, girlie?” Konoha glowered, eyes glowing slightly. 

Yachi spoke calmly. “They’re both sleeping. I put a spell on them so they’ll wake up in about ten minutes. They shouldn’t fight here. If they want a fight, they can fight outside and resolve this issue where there won’t be anyone that’ll get hit in the crossfire.” 

Washio and Konoha had taken Bokuto while Lev and Yamamoto had Kuroo. 

The demons had been escorted out of the pub and were brought to a park closeby. They had sat up, resting for a few minutes while the owl shifters and cat shifters were on each others’ toes about the confrontation. 

“We knew it was true! You owls were hiding the truth!” Lev accused them. 

“It was our business and it does not include you digging your claws in it!” Komi responded.

“It is our business if it means that it could be useful information for saving the entire world!” Yamamoto fumed back, honey brown eyes beginning to glow bright.

“Oi, oi! Don’t even think of starting a fight, either of you guys! In just a second I can put you guys to sleep.” Yachi warned them. 

“Butt out, girlie, this ain’t your business!” Konoha yelled at her. 

Yachi did not waver, she did not flinch, and she did not shy away. “It will certainly _be_ my business if you start transforming in front the public, causing more of a commotion and bringing the attention of disciplinary officers that have weapons and will most likely use them on animals that have gone wild. Not to mention, the demons will wake up and find that their shifters are fighting in their steed. I have lived for eighteen years and I do not want to see celestial beings that have a lot of pent up emotions start raging against each other. So, forgive me if I’m in the way but I will continue being in the way if anyone,” She looks at Lev and Yamamoto, then to glance at each of the owl shifters, “Anyone, decides to start fighting just because people are misunderstanding or refusing to listen to someone’s side of their story.” 

Breathing in and out, she watches them back down, standing far from each other and not once sparing a glance at Yachi. 

Kenma, who had sobered up quickly, nudged her with his shoulder. “You really changed a lot.”

“I hope that’s a good thing.”  
  
“It’s a surprising thing.” 

“Kyotani,” The male looks at her, alert, “Keep an eye on them. If one decides to even say a word, tell them to keep it to themselves. Last thing I want is to have the demons wake up and there’s less shifters around and more bloodshed.” Yachi requests him. He, inturn, nods and keeps a watchful eye on both groups. 

While the demons kept sleeping, in front of them were scattered tables and chairs. Yachi pulled out a chair and Kenma did too, as they sat next to each other, quiet. 

“Why aren’t you siding with your friends? Don’t you dislike the owls too?” Yachi asked him. 

Kenma glances at her and back to the demons. “I don’t feel anything towards them. No dislike, no like. They haven’t bothered me as much as they do Lev or Tora. Unlike them, I have you to figure this stuff out and you tell me these things. I want to understand and you gave me the chance to when you explained to me last time. But I do want to hear it from Bokuto.”

Yachi purses her lips and nods. Her attention returns to the demons, who begin to stir. 

Bokuto was the first to awaken. Yachi sends him a sad smile. 

“You told him?” 

Bokuto nods. “He deserves to know.”  
  
“How do you feel?” 

“Better but still a bit shitty.”

“It’s a start.”

Kuroo began to come back to consciousness, eyes widening and glaring deadly to the Owl Demon. “I should tear your jaw out for lying to me for so long.”

“Yes, I know, you want to do a lot of stuff but can I at least explain?” Bokuto pleads to him. 

“Why should I give you the chance to even breathe?” 

“Because he has a side that you should at least listen to, to determine to see if he’s worthy of being forgiven or not. That’s why.” Yachi pipes in. 

Kuroo snaps his head to her, still keeping a glare but seething more when his eyes met hers. “I don’t even want to hear from you, witch-chan. It’s because of your grandfather that we’re stuck in this mess.” 

Yachi frowns, “And it’s because of me that you’re free and not still stuck in that tree. I am not my grandfather.” She reminds him. “You are the demon of knowledge. Knowledge is simply fact and knowing what you learned. You have learned and known your story, but give the chance to Bokuto to share his story so you can learn and know the facts that he’s been harboring all these years.” She nods to Bokuto, who let out a shaky sigh and looks at Kuroo, who’s been scowling at him. 

Bokuto starts, “I lost my human family. I lost my friends and like the rest, I’ve been losing shifters. There was too much disease, riots, massacre. We didn’t have a plan and no matter how many humans prayed to Kiyoko, she couldn’t do anything about it because she wasn’t at full power, not when Yui had the stone. Michio-kun appeared and I knew what I was getting into. I just wasn’t aware that he has so much hate towards us and the goddesses. But I kept telling myself, ‘There will be no more death, there will be no more sickness. Kuroo can at least keep his human family alive.’” Bokuto smiles sadly, “And they still are alive. They’re working as scientists, others as alchemists. I wanted that for the rest of us demons, to keep our found family alive. I didn’t want you to feel more loss like I already have. You lost the majority of your shifters and that hit too hard for you. I began to think, ‘What if Kuroo lost his family?’ I know you're strong, but you care for these humans as much as I do, as much as Kiyoko does. So, even if it was temporary, I was prepared to face you when I told you that I was working with Michio-kun.”   
  
He looks down to his hands, turning into fists as he glared down at it, “I wasn’t prepared for him to turn against us, taking the Divine Wish for himself and using it for only him and his bloodline. Just as I was about to be sealed up in the tree, I felt that I failed again. I failed you and all the other demons, and Kiyoko. We’d just be casualties and it’ll be my fault cause I was only focusing on the bright side of things rather than the dark side. I just didn’t want anyone to feel more grief or depression. I was so tired and so sad that I kept this to myself, lying to you and the others, to our creators, to the humans. But if it means bearing the responsibility so that no one will lose each other, I told myself I’ll be okay.” 

Bokuto stares at Kuroo, the dark bedhead with an unreadable expression as he peers into tearful, golden, eyes, “I’m so, so sorry for hiding it. I don’t regret what I did, but I’m sorry for hurting you. I thought I was protecting you. I really did.” He sniffs, lips wobbling a bit when Kuroo continues to return Bokuto with heavy silence. 

The cat shifters had listened, Kenma staring with half-lidded eyes as he huffs softly throug his nose. Yamamoto glares at the cement with a clenched jaw and Lev was wiping away at his eyes with his sleeve. 

The owl shifters were quiet too, not moving too much but looking away as they feel with their demon, his emotions affecting them. 

Bokuto stands up from the bench, Kuroo’s hazel eyes still trained on him, “If you can’t forgive me, I understand. If you don’t want to talk or see me anymore, I understand. If you hate me and still want to beat me up, I understand. But Kuroo, no matter what you thought,” He grins shakingly, “I just wanted you to be safe and happy.”

Kuroo quickly stands up, hand raising to Bokuto. Yachi was about to push a strong gust of air to stop him from landing a hit on Bokuto, but instead, she stops to watch that Kuroo hugs Bokuto, tight and caring. 

“You idiot.” The Panther Demon grumbles, “You utter, fucking idiot. I don’t hate you. I can’t hate you. You’re my best bro. I know now that you had the best goddamn intentions, but you can’t always find the good in everyone. In the end, you’ll be hurt too much because you always, fucking always, put others first rather than yourself.”  
  
Bokuto is buried in Kuroo’s shoulder, tears pouring down one by one on his red cloak. Kuroo says, “Thank you for sparing me the grief of losing my family. Thank you so damn much. But please, please, if you ever decide to go behind my back or any other demon’s back with a plan that could change the world,” Kuroo lets go and smiles warmly, a small tear threatening to escape from his eye, “Let me in on it.” 

Bokuto laughs waterly, Kuroo holding the shorter demon’s shoulders as they begin laughing together. 

“You’re the best bro in the entire damn world!” Bokuto exclaims. 

“Well you’re the coolest, bestest, smartest bro!” Kuroo beams, letting go of Bokuto’s shoulders and softly punching his cheek. 

Bokuto looks to Yachi and bows twice at her. He smiles down at her, looking refreshed and brighter, a heavy burden taken off his shoulders. “Thank you so much, Yacchan. For everything.” 

Yachi sniffs, side smiling. “I’m happy for you, Bokuto.” 

\-------

They’re at the hospital. Yachi has never felt so much confusion, shame, and embarrassment before. Well, she has. A few times, actually. The first time was when Yachi was pushed into a water fountain and some mean kids took her snacks. The second time was when Shoyo and Tobio were fighting on a rooftop in town and they both got injured because they were at first chasing a large bird that took their meat bun and they fought over the meat bun then proceeded to trip on each other and rolled down the roof, thus injuring themselves and recieving a lecture from the disciplinary officers. The third time was when Yachi witnessed Akaashi-san, Iwaizumi-san, Semi-san, Suga-san, and Yaku-san collectively drunk and yelling at a dumpster about how it’s smelly and shitty, (Well yeah, cause it’s a fucking _dumpster_ ) then Suga-san setting fire to it. 

But this takes the cake. 

Kenma and Kyotani could have genuinely have forgotten to tell her or they just never mentioned it to her, but when things are happy, such as demons being happy and joyous, they _fight_. 

Not because they suddenly turned mad or anything, but, they fight cause they’re actually happy and it’s a sign of respect. When Bokuto and Kuroo started fighting, Yachi was about to stop them but Yamomoto and Konoha started to brawl, then Komi and Lev who happily joined in to spar against each other. Thankfully, Washio and Sarakui spared her, along with Kenma and Kyotani. 

Though, the competition in their golden eyes glinted at each other told Yachi said otherwise. 

In the end, they got caught by the disciplinary officers and were then hauled to jail. Yachi had to pay for their bail and then she brought them to the hospital where Bokuto and Kuroo were sharing jokes and innuendos. Yachi heard Kuroo laugh, but not like this. He cackles like he’s getting attacked. 

“You can’t tell me otherwise. It is and most definitely will be a shifter thing and don’t try to persuade me that it's not cause it totally is.” Yachi deadpans, to Kyotani. 

“Fine, I won’t tell you.” Kyotani mumbles, leaning back against the chair. 

Kenma was with Kuroo and the other cat shifters, trying to speed up the healing process. Another thing Yachi was not aware of, was that demons can heal themselves. Not shifters since they still had human DNA, so that meant Kenma was helping Lev and Yamamoto. The owl shifters were in another infirmary room, being nursed to their injuries. 

“I’m hungry.” Yachi sighs. 

“Go to the cafeteria.” Kyotani suggests. 

“But I’m lazy.” Yachi adds on. She looks at Kyotani. He doesn’t meet her gaze. She continues to stare. There was a twitch in his eye. 

“What do you want.” 

“Strawberry milk or lemonade please? Oh, and chips, any kind, I’m not picky.”   
  
Kyotani mumbles ‘Whatever’ and gets up, shoving his hands in his pockets and walks down the hall to the cafeteria. Already bored from his absence, Yachi decides to look for either the owls or the cats. 

Going the opposite way Kyotani went, she walks down a hall, takes a left, then a right, goes up the stairs, turns another corner and she realizes she’s lost. 

Why does this happen to her? 

Passing by the doors, she looks for the occupants' names. 

“Rinamura, Royama, Rosaki, Saito, Sakuma, Saromi, Tokoda, Tokaji, Ueyama, Uno, Yachi-” 

She freezes.

_What did that say?_

Yachi stares at the name that was on the door. Something doesn’t feel right. Pushing open the door lightly, she steps in and her eyes widen, breath coming to a halt when a woman with peach-brown hair pulled into a low, side, ponytail stares at a window. The woman notices a presence in her room and she turns to the stranger. 

“Hello. Is there something I can do for you?” 

Yachi’s heartbeat was fast, almost hopping out of her chest, mouth running dry and palms becoming sweaty. Blinking as if this was a dream, she digs her nails in her hand, the stinging pain very familiar to her. She had to, needs to say something. The first thing that comes to her mind, a foregin word that hasn’t been said in such a long time leaves her mouth. 

“...Mom?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> college is pbbbt


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi finds her answers as her heart breaks, yet she still carries on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woahahh new year bruh. So happy 2020 is over. Ngl, like most, that year was so shitty, which also was the contribution of not having me update in a long while. but im on vacation till spring term starts, so hurrah  
> enjoy,,

“...Mom?” 

The woman tilted her head. “Do I know you?” She squinted her eyes and her brows raised in an assumption. “Are you that new nurse? Where are your scrubs? Oh, is this your free day? Your superiors wanting to get to know me? It’s that new policy right?”

Yachi still stands, unsure what action to take, what words to say, and she lets out a breath. Clenching and unclenching her hands, she wiped her sweaty palms on her blouse. She begins to clear her throat, something froggy in it, so many things she wants to ask, to say, too many uncertain feelings arising inside her. 

Madoka noticed her lack of an answer and continued speaking, “If you’re that new nurse, my name is Yachi Madoka. The rest is in my chart, near my bed, you can read it.” She gestures to the clipboard that was at the foot of her bed.

That’s a step. A baby step. Yachi needs to read her chart. She walks and unhooks the clipboard from the bed and brings it to her peripheral vision. She read at it carefully. 

  
  
  


**_Patient Information :_ **

**Last Name :** Yachi  **First name :** Madoka **Age :** 46

**Landline :** ??? **Address :** ???

**Birth City :** Karasuno ( **Birth)Home Address :** Bluebell Street, Lot 5 

**Date of Birth :** September 15, XXX 

  
  


**_Family Information :_ **

**Father’s Full Name :** Yachi Michio  **DOB :** April 20, XXX

**_(Deceased)_ **

**Mother’s Maiden Full Name :** Amari Kumiko  **DOB :** June 4, XXX

**_(Deceased)_ **

**Sibling(s) :** None 

**_Spouse Information :_ **

**Spouse’s Full Name :** Tomioka Kin  **_DOB :_** February 1, XXX

**_Landline :_ ** ???

**_City :_** Karasuno  **_Address :_** Beak Street, Lot 2

Status : Alive

  
  
  


Yachi looks on after the basic information. She flips a page, reading over the unknown medical history, no use of alcohol or drugs, no food allergies, unknown family medical history, and Yachi gets to the page that makes her stare at it in disbelief. 

**_Diagnosis :_** _Unknown_

Yachi has never felt so unsatisfied to see that as an answer. She looked down where there was a description of the unknown diagnosis. 

**_[Yachi Madoka]_ ** _ experiences some type of amnesia, either selective or dissociative. It is unclear which it is, but she is only able to recall a certain part of her life, where she is reliving it. She does not seem distraught that she is in a hospital. She is living somewhere in a part of her mind where she is in a certain location and remembers her spouse and parents. It has come to a conclusion that  _ **_[Yachi Madoka]_ ** _ is living her life in her late teens to mid-twenties… _

Yachi’s heart squeezed. If her mother remembers her early years, that means she doesn’t know that she had a daughter. A daughter she left alone in a home too big, too lonely, too empty for a child too small. Her mother left her, with a phrase that Yachi came to hate.

_ (“Are you coming back?”)  _

**_“I’ll be back.”_ **

The grip on the clipboard was too hard, that if she put even more strength, it’ll surely crack. Putting it back on the hook she bit her cheek. Coming closer to her mother, Yachi put on a nice smile. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Yachi-san. Call me Hitoka.” She bows to the woman.    
  
Madoka nods back to her. “Hitoka. That’s a lovely name. Do you think you can hand me those papers over there?” She pointed to the desk at the corner near her bed. Yachi goes there and picks up a file, giving it to her mother. 

“I hate to be a bother, but what’s that for?” Yachi asked, peeking at how thick the files are. 

“This?” Madoka looks down at the documents and back at the teenager, “Well, I’m planning to save the world.” She smirks. 

The blonde teen blinked hard in disbelief. “Save the world?” 

“Yes. My arrogant dad decided to be an asshole and doom the world to its demise but I’m here to fix it. Though, it’s hard. My friend refuses to bring me more books on magic. Unlike my dad, I’m not a natural, I’m a student. Tomori, my best friend and assistant, is supposed to come today,” she clicks her tongue in annoyance, “but I bet he’s off gallivanting with that doll again. I keep telling him, she’s only after him cause of his family wealth, but does he listen to me? Nope. He’s just too proud to say that I’m right and he’ll come back to me and say, ‘Madoka, you were right, she was a gold-digging bitch.’ And I’ll say, ‘Damn right, now give me magic books, we’re running out of time, dumbie!’” 

Yachi stares dumbfoundly. She has never heard her mother speak so much before. Even with the blurry memories, Yachi can not pinpoint the time where her mother speaks in more than three or four sentences. Sure, when Yachi has to tell her mother what she learned and be corrected with lectures, and another time when Yachi overheard her parents arguing over something which may be the result of her father leaving. Not to mention the way her mother speaks is...so alien to Yachi! Asshole? Dumbie? 

All her life, Yachi believed her mother to be a proper, professional, prim, and sharp woman. 

But the woman sitting in front of Yachi, discussing plans about saving the world with a smug look on her face, just...saying it out and about, so carelessly! This basically breaks down Yachi’s impression she had on her mother, who, in fact, would yell at her for even touching the doorknob to her study or would say to fix her pronunciation when she reads a book out loud.

“It sounds like you don’t like your dad.” Yachi says, taking a seat next to her by the window. 

Madoka nods. “He was such a hardass. It’s like no matter what I do is wrong to him. When he wanted me to get into magic, I said I didn’t want to and he threw such a fit. The old fart still made me learn magic. Mom wasn’t no help either, she just let dad yell at me. I know I shouldn’t be such a hateful bitch, but when he died, I felt like there wasn’t anyone breathing down my neck anymore. I didn’t have to be his heir or whatever.” 

“Heir? To what?” 

Madoka combs through her ponytail that rested on her shoulder, “He wanted to teach me magic so we can keep these demons or whatever inside plants, something like that. I was like, five, when he told me this. He died when I was eight, he went on a mission or whatever. He came home, looking pale and sick. The last thing he told me to do was practice magic. Then he gave me this stone and put it in a book. He died a few seconds later.” 

“...How old was he when he had you?” 

Her mother thought for a moment, “Oh, he was seventeen. Him and my mom were childhood friends during this time of a goddess who was killing everyone. It sounds crazy, I know, but that’s the world we’re living in.” Madoka shrugs. 

Yachi scrunched her brows, “If you didn’t want to learn magic, why learn now?”    
  
Madoka rolls her eyes at Yachi. “Before, I didn’t want to learn magic because I wanted to be a businesswoman that’ll leave Karasuno and make it big in the cities, like Shiratorizawa or Nekoma. Maybe even Nohebi. But now,” She blushes, a small smile on her lips as she gazes at the paper. “I have a man that loves me. Not to mention, if the earth dies, Tomioka-kun will die and I’ll die, Tomori’ll die, and I don’t want that.” She huffs, laying down the papers on her lap and crosses her arms, “So, I gotta learn magic and wake up the goddesses and yell at them to fix the world. Then, I’ll become a wealthy businesswoman and my best friend and I will work together while Tomika-kun will be my trophy husband.” She points a finger at Yachi, winking at her, “Gotta climb up the ladder and have to start somewhere! Down with the patriarchy, all that stuff.” 

If Yachi had to summarize her mother acting like a teen (Or is it very early twenties?), her mother was still very ambitious and willing to take the opportunities when shown the chance. As Yachi always believed and proven to be true, her mother plans ahead for the future and gets what she wants by taking it...or yelling at it. 

Madoka watched closely at Yachi who fidgeted with her fingers. The woman lowered her shoulders and looked down at the papers. 

“You think I’m crazy, too, right? Like the doctors and nurses? Those overbearing therapists and know-it-all psychiatrists already tell me that I’m shooting for the stars too high, or I’m too delusional.” She mutters. 

Yachi shook her head, “No, I don’t think you’re crazy or delusional! Really! It’s just...How can you be so okay with what your father did to them? The goddesses, demons? Weren’t you scared of him and what he can do, since he was a powerful witch?” 

_ ‘I would. From all I’ve heard, there’s alot of negative opinions and perspectives of grandpa.’  _

Madoka sighs, biting her lip tentatively, “My father, to me, was just a very strict man that craved perfection in me. Not my mother,” Madoka averted her eyes elsewhere, “In his eyes, she was  _ too _ perfect, so perfect. My mom told me his life was never kind to him, so he believed why should he be kind to those who took everything and left him with nothing? My mom told me to be the perfect little girl for my dad, so he wouldn’t have to feel disappointment from anyone he loves, so he won’t be let down anymore.” 

Yachi scrunched her brow.  _ ‘That doesn’t sound right to me.’ _

“I studied everything, from math and science, ancient literature to secret languages, business and philosophy. No matter what I did to meet my father’s high expectations, it wasn’t enough because it wasn’t perfect for him. He was very cold, always busy trying to save the world and other humans, and me and mother. Mother told me that I need to be the perfect witch so my father will actually smile when he knows that I’ve surpassed him.” She scoffs, crossing her legs, sitting back at the cushioned chair. “From what I remember, he was always nice to my mother, never me. He loved her and gave her everything she asked for. I only got books and tutors. When he died, I didn’t study magic anymore and I did what I wanted. At sixteen, I…” Madoka giggled, reminiscing at the memories, Yachi‘s eye twitched, “I used to get into so much trouble with the disciplinary officers. Me and my best friend, Tomori and Tomioka-kun. Since me and Tomori were the richest people in Karasuno, we got away with anything we wanted. Tomioka-kun was in a middle-class family and with my help, he got away with what he wanted too.” 

Yachi remembers seeing that in the description papers, her mother had trouble with authority figures, siding a bit more with the delinquency when she first got admitted to the hospital. She would intimidate the other patients, be difficult to doctors when she doesn’t like something, and for some reason, hoards all the applesauce. 

“My mom let me do what I wanted. She was really depressed with my father’s death that she didn’t pay attention to me as much. I rarely stayed at the house since I was always out with Tomori and Tomioka-kun.” She flicked a stray hair away from the side of her face and continued on, saying the next sentence with nonchalance, undisturbed, “When I was eighteen, my mom killed herself.” 

Yachi began to bite the inside of her cheek, the lack of emotion of that sentence her mother spoke made Yachi concerned, digging her nails in the palms of her hands. “I’m sorry that happened to you.” 

Madoka waves her hands side to side, “No, no, it’s fine. I appreciate that my mom gave birth to me, feeding me and all that, but like my father, the relationship wasn’t strong and well,” She stares out the window, “I didn’t feel anything when she died. She stayed at the house with me, yeah, but my house was filled with servants and tutors, they were more family than my mother or father ever was. They both were so disgustingly in love with each other, I’d say that they would mostly forget about me and that she killed herself once I reached an adult age, where she left a note, saying word for word that the inheritance is all mine and I still need to be trained into perfection.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Yachi mumbles sorrowfully.   
  
Madoka giggles, waving her hand. “Stop apologizing, Hitoka. It’s fine, not your fault or shit like that. Besides, I’m looking forward to life now. I’m gonna marry Tomioka-kun, make my business known with Tomori by my side, and save the world, all in one year. I planned out everything.”   
  
“Uhm, I don’t want to seem rude by asking, but how old are you?” 

Madoka blinks. “I’m twenty-six-years-old. Still young, just saying. Hey, can I tell you something weird?” 

“U-Uh, sure?”    
  
Her mother’s gentle smile had made Yachi want to yell and cry. 

It’s been so, so, long that she has seen her smile. 

“Your eyes remind me of Tomioka-kun’s. Copper, right? They look very warm, bright. Blissful even. They’re very nice.” 

Yachi’s heart cracks a bit. Her throat tightens and nods. 

Madoka picks at her nail. Talking and talking, Yachi wants to hear more, but the more she hears about her mother’s life and her duty, something bitter and melancholic stirs in her gut.  Madoka looks happy, leaning in to tell Yachi something, “Can you keep another secret?” 

Yachi nods. 

“I think I’m pregnant.”

Yachi coughs, pounding her chest with a hard fist. “W-what?”

Madoka leans back and nods with a sly grin. “I  _ think _ .” She rubs her belly, “That’s why I want to save the world. If I have a kid, I want them to live in a world where it’s not dying. I’ll be the best mother to them, not like my parents. I’ll give them whatever they want, toys, food, books. Tomioka-kun loves kids. After I save the world, I’m planning to tell him and marry him on the spot.” 

The blonde teen begins to bite her lip to prevent any tears falling. 

“I already chose names for them. If they’re boy, Satoshi or Reiko. I’m not sure about a girl, but I wanted to find out with Tomioka-kun, cause I always knew he wanted a baby girl.” Her mother looks so  _ happy _ .

She’s  _ happy, giddy, cheerful, _ about this fantasy she made for herself, this fantasy about wanting to make this a reality brings her so much joy. She doesn't even know what she  _ already _ did to Hitoka, what dad did, what the people she loved had done when they left her alone in a house that used to thrive with warmth and love.

Yachi feels the skin break underneath her teeth and nails. 

“I like your name, Hitoka. You're the first nurse that I actually tolerate and like. Maybe because you don’t think I’m crazy.” She caresses her stomach, smiling with love that Yachi has not seen in years. Madoka’s eyes sparkle with affection to a baby that had already grown up, no parents and a burden too heavy on her child’s shoulders. “ _ Hitoka _ , my baby girl.” 

Yachi shoots up and lets go of her lip, unfurling her fists, blood underneath her nails and seeping as crescent shapes in her palm. 

Madoka looks up at Yachi, brow furrowed with concern. 

_ ‘Don’t look at me like that. Stop that.’ _

“Hitoka, you’re bleeding. How about you go see the doctor or something?”    


Yachi places a forced smile and says, “Thank you for sharing so much about you, Yachi-san.” 

“Madoka is fine with me. It’s only fair, since I’m calling you by your first name too.” She waves at Yachi, the blonde teen bowing to her and leaving. Her walks become speed walking, then running. Somewhere behind as Yachi sprints, a nurse yells at her to walk, but Yachi can only hear sharp buzzing wasp noises in her ears. Up the stairs, she climbs, skipping steps and pushes the door, letting in a sharp inhale, feeling the cool air rush in. 

_ ‘I am not going to cry. I am not going to cry. I will not cry. Don’t you fucking dare start crying, please don’t cry, I don’t want to cry, I won’t I-’  _

Yachi is at the fence, fingers curled in it and she pushes her forehead against the fence. Her legs were so wobbly, pressing her forehead harder against the fence, she felt like an earthquake had hit. 

Tremors that began to make her lose her balance, falling to the ground and shaking uncontrollably that she let go of the fence and her knees hit the cement. Her vision was so blurry and fuzzy, and the mantra became yelling and scary. Scary that Yachi feels her heart beating so fast and heavy, as if it's pumping in her stomach and it isn't comfortable and it hurts because there’s too much stinging and the wind is making her colder. 

Is she shivering because she feels cold or is she shaking because she’s feeling this way? 

She tastes too much iron in her mouth, bottom lip and inside her cheek. Her heart is beating with heavier thumps, it echoes in her throat and twitches her fingers, as they once again curl tight among the fence. One tear drops to the ground, darkening the spot, then there’s another tear, another, she’s crying, she’s crying and she promised herself to not cry for herself or  _ anyone _ , stop, stop, please stop,  _ don’t be so pathetic _ -

Something covers her hands, trailing to her wrists to pull gently away from the fence. Warmth is pressed against her back and bigger hands hold her wounded, small ones, followed by masculine arms and biceps that hold her close. Yachi was about to push him away quickly when he speaks; 

_ “I’m still here, Hitoka.” _

His presence and energy began to feel familiar. She lets out a sharp and broken gasp, choked hiccups left her mouth when she began to weep, her head lowered and ashamed. His calloused thumbs rub on her knuckles for assurance. He says nothing, hugging her tighter and enveloping her in comfort and warmth. His head is against the top of her head, nuzzling his cheek against her hair. He keeps embracing her tight so Yachi will stop shaking so violently. He says again, quietly yet confidently;

_ “I’m still here.”  _

Yachi starts heaving, more tears hitting his forearms, but slowly, very slowly, her shaking becomes minimal. Her weeping, however, continues. It’s not loud, it’s not yelling or screaming of frustration, it’s quiet. It is quiet and it is more heartbreaking to hear with every struggled breath she takes in or every painful hiccup she leaves.    
  
Yachi has not cried for so long. The last time she cried was when they left her, her family, on that train station, leaving her to walk home alone. A girl living in a house too big, too empty, all by herself. 

She promised herself to not be a crybaby. She trained herself to not shed a tear, because she prepares herself to get hurt and it results in knowing that she expected it to happen. Biting her lip, stabbing the palms of her hands, panifully smiling and screaming mantras in her head had been her strict routine as to not weep, even if a disgruntled customer yells at her because she got an order of drink wrong or when she brings the wrong order of knives or tools to an annoying customer.

Yachi is so  _ pathetic _ . 

“You’re not pathetic.” Kyotani mutters to her. 

She inhales a broken gasp, wheezing as she speaks, “I am. I’m a stupid fucking crybaby and-and I can’t even keep a promise to myself. I’m not strong, I can’t do this, I can’t. I’m weak, I-” She grits her teeth that it hurts from pressing it too much. 

“This is just a moment. This is a moment where you will grow. Everyone has it. You haven’t had one in who knows how long and you deserve to feel everything rather than suppressing it. It fucking blows to feel this way, but this what makes you human and feeling is better than burying everything down to later explode in your face.”

Yachi shuts her eyes tight, shoulders slightly trembling and hands twitching now and then, his hands were steady, grounding her as they hold her, still there, with her, now. 

“I’m sorry you have to see me like this…” She whimpers, gulping down another cry. 

He huffs through his nose, leaning his head closer to her hair, squeezing her small figure against his, “You got nothin’ to apologize for.” 

  
  


\-----

Yachi returned back to the hotel. She was so tired. She forgot that crying took up most of her energy. Kyotani told her to go to the entrance of the hospital, where he told her to wait for him so he can tell the demons and Kenma that they’ll be going back to the hotel. Kyotani told Yachi that Kuroo said to ‘Sleep well, she deserves it for putting up with us.’ and that Bokuto told him to tell her that he’s endlessly thankful for meeting and becoming friends with him. Yachi didn’t hear anything from Kenma. 

Yachi was on the stupidly comfortable bed that didn’t even feel comfortable anymore, just tedious. She was too lazy to move though, so she suffered on the cloud. 

Her eyes felt terrible. They were puffy, she thinks it is red, and it feels warm. Her nose felt clogged cause of how much she cried and even when she tries to breathe, it feels like a wall has made it hard for the air to come in. Kyotani had bandaged her hands and cleaned her lip after washing it with water and cleaning it up with disinfectant. When he applied it on her, Yachi was so tired and only focused on the echoing in the pit of her stomach. 

Her fingers brushed Kyotani’s fur, as he was in his wolf form, his large body caging her. Her knees were pulled up to her chest as she only had her attention to his very soft fur. Some tears would escape from her eyes and Kyotani was very quick to nudge her head with his snout, assuring he’s right next to her. She shifted closer to him, his body heat radiating on her as she started to cozy up more. 

Her heart hurts. 

What happened to her mother? Was she here the entire time, in a hospital, alone? Her assistant, Tomori-san, was implied that she visits her. Yachi remembers little of him, but she knows he was a kind man who would also bring home sketchbooks for her when he and her mother would come back from a business trip. He would sneak in chocolate truffles to her, her mother didn’t want Yachi to be addicted to chocolates. Tomori used to give her coloring book and handkerchief with art on it from different cities. 

She sits up, rubbing her eyes and sighs. 

“I need to find Tomori-san.” 

\---------

Yachi had stayed another day with her mother, morning until late afternoon, where finally, a man with fancy clothes and spectacles appeared. 

He placed down his suitcase and loosened his collar, “Madoka, I’m back. Did you cause...any…” His eyes widened, paling when his eyes met with familiar youthful copper ones.

Madoka fumed, “Tomori! About time you made it back! Did you bring the books? Eh, did the other visitor come by too while I was sleeping? I woke up with applesauce cups near my table.” 

Yachi had a sharp smile on her face, standing up from her chair to bow at him. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Tomori-san.” She stood up straight, conflicting copper gazing among his silently feared body language. He stood tall, obviously overlooking her, but this time, Yachi’s presence was bigger, her eyes peering more into his soul while a dark look casted over her face, shadowing her features as she patiently waited for a response. 

“Hello.” He greeted quietly. 

She bows to him, “My name is Hitoka. Madoka-san has told me much about you.” Standing back, the corner of her lips stretched a bit more, showing more teeth for an average smile. She keeps her eyes on him for any sense of tells on his face or body, and to her, he’s preventing himself from showing how he really feels. His energy is uneasy and Yachi can feel how uncomfortable he is. “I’ll leave you two alone, I have to get going anyway.” She patted her stomach. Turning to her mother, her sharp smile shifted to gentle and sweeter, “I’m getting hungry. See you soon, Madoka-san!” 

As she was about to pass Tomori, she held out her hand, her thumb folded against her palm with a small piece of paper hidden. “It’s a pleasure finally seeing  _ you _ , Tomori-san. I hope we get to know each other a little bit more.” 

Tomori awkwardly took her hand to shake it, only to have Yachi give him the piece of paper and nod to him, leaving the room to the adults.

When Tomori looked down at his hand with the small piece of paper, a chill went down his spine, the paper reading:

_ 1800 _

_ Meet me in Talons and Claws Pub  _

_ Don’t be late _

———————————

Staring at her drink, familiar feelings of disgruntleness and confusion start to mix in her chest, she chews a peanut with peeve etched on her frown. Glancing at the clock, it was only five minutes before Tomori arrived and Yachi wanted to grab him by the neck and shake him. 

“Oi, Yachi-san. You look like you got something on your mind. You’re taking your anger on the peanuts and almonds.” Yukie, the bartender points out, leaning on the counter as she throws the small towel over her shoulder. “What’s eatin at you?” 

Yachi slowly chews and swallows, drinking down with lemonade. Sighing, she straightens her back and says, “Work-related stuff. Crappy business, that’s what’s bothering me.” 

Yukie looks a bit taken back. She seems young to be working a business. “Business?” 

Yachi blinked, noticing that Yukie stared in disbelief. “Uhm, yes. I’m a traveling proxy that works for a few businesses and I found out that one of our…my upperclassmen has disappeared and I find them, one of them, in a complicated situation. The other employee was here the entire time with her and there was no… assurance or letter to know if they were alive or healthy. It worried me so I took some time to continue looking for them.”   
  
Yukie, the bartender hummed. “That does seem like a complicated situation. I’m sorry you had to find out that way, Yachi-san. I hope things get better.”    


The teen sighs exasperatly in her mind, physically giving Yukie a tired smile as Yukie gives a drink on the house. 

After a few minutes, a man sits next to Yachi and she can practically feel his nerves. 

“Hitoka.” Tomori says, after gulping down a mug of alcohol. 

Yachi doesn’t spare him a glance as she continues to crush a peanut, opening her fist and taking out the shell pieces. Tomori becomes unnerved at the strength she had grown to have, only memory recalling him as she was a dainty, fragile, weak child. 

“You and my mother were here the entire time, I assume?” Yachi asks, continuing to break the peanuts and placing them on a napkin. 

“Hitoka,” Tomori speaks in a firm voice, “I know it looks bad, but you need to know that this was a result of what we were trying to do.”    
  
Yachi was emotionless, the twitch of her fingers as she stacks the peanuts.    
  
Tomori continues, “Your mother had caught me up on what she had told you. When she had left when you were a child, she was preparing to complete the mission after years of research and practice of magic. We were both prepared to risk everything to save the world, but something happened, a malfunction so to say, and it ended up having her lose herself. She only remembers her life before-”   
  
“Me. She doesn’t remember dad leaving us, not coming back.” Yachi sharply turns to Tomori, the man wincing a bit at her glare, the same as her father’s but the intense look of her mother’s. “She doesn’t remember  _ me _ , leaving  _ me _ alone.” She pushed the napkin of bare peanuts towards him. “I came to listen to your side of this story. That’s it. Everything you have known about my mother, you tell me that too.” She doesn’t avert or even waver as she stares at him, “It’s the least you can do, since you’re the only one who remembers me and didn’t even bother coming back to Inarizaki to check up on me. Eat.” She gestures to the snack.

Tomori gulps. Dear goddesses, he needs more alcohol. 

“Hitoka,” He begins, “We were able to take out the sigils powers on the plants the demons were held captive and loosen the iron nails and rods. But we were unsuccessful in setting them free. The more we tried, the more side effects had affected your mother, her memory, that is.”

“How’d she know to set them free then if it didn’t work?” 

“As I said, she tried, but her magic wasn’t as powerful as her father’s. When she did attempt to set them free, the growing of vegetation slowed and stopped, the barks of the trees revealing their figures. We believed that the Demons will leave on their own since we removed the things that stopped their magic. But when we realized we were wrong,” He looked down at his mug, small foamy bubbles of alcohol floating, “We were late.” 

“Late? What do you mean by that? You also said side effects, like, memory becoming fuzzy? Memories as in, I don’t know, not remembering who she is?” 

Tomori brought the mug to his lips and chugged it down, slamming it down, his eyes hardened. 

“Hitoka, why are you here?” 

Yachi’s nose scrunched, “Answer my question-”   
  
“I have to take a guess and say that you’re here to set the demons free, the goddess Kiyoko and Yui free,” He turns to her, a sad smile and softened gaze at her, “Am I correct?”    


She shut her mouth, rubbing her index finger on the rim of her glass, silence of the conversation enveloping them. 

He sighed, rubbing his temples, “Hitoka, your grandfather died because he had the Divine Wish take his magic and his life. Since the Divine Wish has taken his blood and is contaminated with his bloodline, those who use it, such as his descendants, will begin to lose not only their memories, their physical abilities such as speaking and eating, and their mental state. The Divine Wish was only made for immortal beings, such as the Goddesses and the Grim. Because of their powers and pure energy, those immortals are endlessly powering it and they never run out of it. Humans are made of energy, but the soul can last for decades, if using the Divine Wish, I concluded that those who had used it fully to its potential will live only less than the average human. Your mom hasn’t used it to its full potential, yet like her father, it has engulfed her magic but not her physical or mental being. Have you used it, Hitoka?” 

She gets off from the high chair and stands up straight. “How do you know it takes their life? This isn’t fact, there’s no definite book that had the lives of the Divine Wish taken from it. You could be scaring me to leave and never come back, but if I were to use my magic or the stone, I can jog back my mother’s memory.”

Tomori huffs in frustration, “Hitoka, once the Divine Wish has taken something after its been used, you are unable to use it on the previous owner that has already been affected. Do you have it with you?” 

“That’s none of your concern, Tomori-san.” 

“Please,” He gets off from the seat and towers her, not once did she step back, “It’s the least I can do for your mother after I failed her and neglected you.”

Yachi gritted her teeth, eyes narrowing, “Failed? Neglected? This isn’t about you and how you didn’t look after my mother, she chose what she wanted, hurting you and others because she was so driven she forgot that people wanted to look out and care for her but she only focused on saving the entire world without even saying goodbye or giving anyone reassurance as she not only brought other people’s expectations up, but had given false hope to you and me that things will get better. Besides, you didn’t neglect me. You’re not even my father. But, you must know where he is, right? Considering that’s the least you can do for me after all these years without dropping by to say hello.” 

Tomori huffed through his nose. “He’s...With his family, in Dateko. But at this time of year, he’s at his other house, in Johzenji. You’ll find him there.”   
  
She continued to feel her heart break little by little, finding more hurtful information in this city. 

“Is he okay?”

“Hitoka, I’m so so-”   
  
“Is he happy?” Her shoulders slacked, eyes no longer digging into his soul as it’s focused on the floor,    
“I just want to know if my dad’s happier.”   
  
“Hitoka, please, I-” Tomori, Hitoka’s only and favorited uncle, saw the burden on her shoulders as she continued to carry it even after learning about her parents, “He’s okay. Tomioka has,” His brows furrowed in tired anger, “a daughter and wife there.” 

“What about the other person that visits my mother? The one who gives her so much applesauce she hoards it? What do they look like?”

“They have...a puddinghead.” 


End file.
